


The Devil in the Details (Traducción)

by lbp98l



Series: Heaven and Hell [2]
Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Established Relationship, Hunter Derek Hale, Hunter Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Stiles Stilinski is a Winchester, Superwolf, Temporary Character Death, Torture
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2019-11-14 14:36:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 32,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18054374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lbp98l/pseuds/lbp98l
Summary: Han pasado algunos meses desde que los hermanos Winchester mataron a Ramiel e impidieron que Lucifer fuera liberado. Las cosas parecían haberse ralentizado para gran alegría del equipo, pero no por mucho tiempo. Cuando un desafortunado ataque deja a Derek por muerto, Stiles hará cualquier cosa para salvarle, incluyendo seguir los pasos de sus hermanos y hacer un trato con un demonio de la encrucijada. Está seguro de que puede resolver algo con Crowley, ya que el Rey del infierno tiene una historia bien conocida por ayudar a los Winchester. Lo que Stiles no sabe es que Crowley está desaparecido y Asmodeus ha tomado el control del infierno para sí mismo, lo que pone a Stiles a merced del príncipe amargado. Sam, Dean y Derek están furiosos. Ahora deben unirse para encontrar una manera de sacar a Stiles del infierno, literalmente.





	1. Los Winchester y sus compañeros.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Devil in the Details](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14431113) by [Halevetica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halevetica/pseuds/Halevetica). 



Habían sido unos meses tranquilos en el búnker. Sam, Dean y Stiles habían ido a cazar aquí y allá, nada demasiado complicado. Derek estaba aprendiendo a ser un cazador. Cas y Gabriel mantuvieron a los hermanos al tanto de los planes de los ángeles, que habían estado callados. Parecía que los Winchester y sus compañeros no eran necesarios para arreglar un desastre en estos momentos.

........................................................................................................................

"No, no, estás sujetando la espada demasiado fuerte. Tiene que haber una pequeña holgura, de lo contrario, la lanzarás con demasiada fuerza", Stiles aflojó el agarre de Derek en la espada que estaba sosteniendo en ese momento.

"Más duro de lo que parece, ¿eh?" Dean sonrió desde la puerta de la sala de armas.

"Sorprendentemente", asintió Derek mientras apuntaba la espada y la observaba rebotar contra el objetivo y al suelo con un ruido metálico.

"Sam me envió a buscaros, la cena está lista", dijo Dean gesticulando por el pasillo con una inclinación de cabeza.

"Está bien, estaremos allí", dijo Stiles recogiendo la espada que Derek había arrojado.

"Ya lo dominarás", Stiles sonrió a su novio.

"Tal vez solo me estás distrayendo," gruñó Derek juguetonamente mientras tiraba de Stiles hacia su pecho.

Stiles sonrió antes de presionar sus labios con los de Derek, "Entonces puedes practicar con Gabe".

Derek dejó escapar otro gruñido, menos juguetón. Stiles sabía que Derek y Gabe no se llevaban demasiado bien. Gabe era demasiado jovial y juguetón y Derek era demasiado melancólico y serio. Los dos mezclados, eran así como el aceite y el agua.

"Vamos, antes de que Sam nos sirva junto al brócoli que sin duda ha hecho", Stiles tiró de Derek detrás de él.

........................................................................................................................

"Todavía no está hecho, Sam", Gabriel sacó el agarre de la mano de su novio.

"Sé cómo cocinar, Gabe," Sam puso los ojos en blanco.

"Pero tiene que ser el tiempo justo, todavía le quedan cuarenta segundos", dijo Gabriel, señalando el temporizador que marcaba lentamente el contador.

"No sé por qué insistes en configurar esas estupideces, no las necesito", Sam puso los ojos en blanco.

"Obviamente lo haces, trataste de sacar el pastel cuarenta segundos antes", Gabriel sonrió justo cuando sonaba el temporizador, "Oh, el pastel está listo".

"Ooh, ¿alguien dijo pastel?" Dean preguntó caminando a la cocina con Cas detrás de él.

"Claro que sí, manzana clásica", Gabriel meneó las cejas.

"Diablos, sí", Dean se frotó las manos con entusiasmo.

"Pensé que olía a manzana", asintió Derek entrando con Stiles.

"No sé si alguna vez me acostumbraré a vivir con un hombre lobo", Dean sacudió la cabeza.

De repente, Cas y Gabriel se quedaron inmóviles.

"¿Radio Ángel?" Sam le preguntó a Gabriel, quien tenía el ceño fruncido preocupado.

"Sí, al parecer Fenris se ha escapado del infierno y está matando a los ángeles", respondió Cas.

"Lo siento, ¿dijiste Fenris?" Stiles parpadeó ante el ángel caído.

"Sí," asintió Cas.

"¿Fenris, el lobo gigante que se come a Odín en la mitología nórdica?" Stiles preguntó de nuevo asegurándose de que estaban hablando del mismo Fenris.

"Eso es solo un mito, Fenris fue creado para proteger las puertas del cielo de la misma manera que Cerbero protege las puertas del infierno, sin embargo, Lucifer pensó que sería divertido convertirlo en un monstruo. Cuando Dios echó a Lucifer, encerró a Fenris también, "explicó Cas.

"Y ahora está suelto y específicamente matando a los ángeles, lo que me hace pensar que fue liberado", agregó Gabriel.

"Bueno, ¿qué tan difícil puede ser encontrar un lobo gigante?" Dean se encogió de hombros.

"Se parece mucho a los perros del infierno en el sentido de que es invisible a menos que seas un ángel o un demonio", respondió Cas.

"Por supuesto que lo es", resopló Dean levantando las manos, "Comemos y luego pensamos en un plan".


	2. Trato.

El aire era fresco mientras Stiles y Derek caminaban por la calle oscura. La muerte del último ángel había ocurrido a solo treinta minutos del búnker. Stiles y Derek fueron a buscar a Fenris mientras Sam y Dean hablaban con Crowley. Cas y Gabriel se reunieron con Nadia, el ángel que se hacia cargo de la posición de Naomi, para averiguar algo más sobre la fuga de Fenris.

"Deberías usar gafas más a menudo, te ves sexy con ellas", Stiles le sonrió a Derek. Él y Stiles llevaban gafas hechas con fuego sagrado para poder ver al lobo gigante que estaban buscando.

Derek sonrió al cazador, "Estaba pensando lo mismo de ti".

Stiles se subió las gafas por la nariz mientras intentaba ocultar el rubor que llenaba sus mejillas. Stiles todavía no se había acostumbrado al flirteo de Derek. Habían pasado cuatro meses desde que los dos están juntos y Stiles aún se sonrojaba ante los cumplidos de Derek o sentía mariposas en el estómago cuando el alfa le tocaba inesperadamente.

Los dos caminaron por un camino de tierra que llegaba cerca del borde del bosque. Derek se detuvo en una encrucijada en el camino. "Oigo algo."

"¿Algo como un ciervo en el bosque o algo como un lobo gigante comiéndose a un ángel?" Stiles preguntó casi con nerviosismo. Sabía que la espada demoníaca mataría a Fenris, pero aún se sentía un poco preocupado. Los perros del infierno eran una cosa, el gigante lobo del tamaño de un rascacielos, era otra.

"Algo así como un gruñido", respondió Derek mirando a su alrededor en busca de cualquier señal del lobo.

Stiles también miró a su alrededor, pero ninguno vio nada.

"¿Estás seguro de que estas gafas funcionan?" Derek preguntó acercándose a Stiles.

"Cas dijo que lo harían. Funcionaron en el pasado para encontrar a los perros del infierno", respondió Stiles, con un tono que dejaba ver su estado nervioso.

"Espera, espera", Derek se detuvo y enfocó sus ojos en el prado al otro lado del camino. "Veo algo."

"No lo veo", Stiles entrecerró los ojos para intentar ver qué veía Derek.

"Tengo mejor vista que tú, quédate cerca y dame la espada". Derek extendió su mano hacia el cazador.

Stiles entregó la espada demoníaca sin dudarlo, sabía que Derek sería mejor en una lucha contra un lobo.

Siguió de cerca a Derek mientras cruzaban el camino. A medida que avanzaban en el prado, Stiles vio una gran figura negra a unos pocos metros.

"Lo veo," susurró Stiles,

"Se está comiendo algo", Derek notó que el lobo masticaba.

"Asqueroso", se burló Stiles, ganándose una cariñosa sonrisa de Derek.

"Está bien, ¿dónde dijo Cas que necesitábamos apuñalarle?" Preguntó Derek, ajustando su agarre en la espada demoníaca.

"Ya sea entre los ojos o a través de la mandíbula inferior", respondió Stiles.

"Eso no será difícil en absoluto", dijo Derek sarcásticamente.

El gran lobo se volvió repentinamente como si sintiera su presencia.

"Mierda", Stiles maldijo cuando los ojos del lobo se enfocaron en ellos.

El lobo gruñó dejando caer lo que parecía ser los restos de un ángel de su boca.

"Oh, Dios", Stiles prácticamente se atragantó con la vista.

Derek preparó la espada mientras el lobo se lanzaba. Stiles se apartó del camino cuando Derek evitó su boca apuntando a la cara. La espada logró arañar la nariz del lobo, pero eso fue todo.

"¿Cómo diablos se supone que tenemos que clavar esto entre sus ojos?" Derek gruñó cuando el lobo dio una dentellada hacia Stiles, quien una vez más se apartó del camino.

"Lo distraeré y tú tratas de ponerte debajo de él, cuando venga hacia mí, apunta a su mandíbula", sugirió Stiles mientras sacaba una espada de ángel.

"No, eso es demasiado peligroso", espetó Derek, evitando un gran conjunto de dientes.

"Maldita sea Derek, simplemente hazlo", gritó Stiles. No estaba de humor para pelear con Derek.

En lugar de escuchar a Stiles, Derek soltó un silbido agudo que hizo que el lobo se volviera hacia él.

"Derek, ¿qué estás haciendo?" Demandó Stiles mientras Derek se acercaba al lobo.

Fenris gruñó mientras se dirigía hacia Derek. En lugar de apartarse del camino, Derek empujó la espada hacia la boca del lobo.

"¡Derek!" Stiles gritó mientras corría hacia donde Fenris caía, muerto. Derek lo había hecho, había matado a Fenris.

Stiles vio que el alfa permanecía inmóvil, su cuerpo se contorsionaba de una manera poco natural.

"No", susurró Stiles con incredulidad cuando llegó al lado de Derek.

"Derek. Derek, despierta." Stiles alejó a su novio del lobo muerto. Revisó su pulso, pero no pudo encontrar uno.

"No no no no." Stiles apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de Derek, escuchando a ver si oía un latido. No había ninguno.

Las lágrimas llenaron los ojos de Stiles mientras le rogaba a Derek que se despertara. No podía perderle, no así.

De repente, una idea apareció en la cabeza de Stiles. Agarró el cuerpo de Derek y lo movió hasta la encrucijada en el camino.

Stiles tumbó a Derek y se apresuró hacia su coche, que estaba a unos metros de distancia.

Abrió el maletero y buscó la caja. Luego sacó una vieja identificación de su colección y arrancó la foto de ella.

Stiles abrió la caja, "Hueso de gato, milenrama, tierra de cementerio y una imagen del invocador". Tenía todos los ingredientes para convocar a un demonio de la encrucijada. Guardaba los ingredientes en su maletero por si acaso.

Se dirigió a Derek y enterró la caja.

"Vamos," murmuró Stiles con impaciencia. Sabía que probablemente podría resolver algo con Crowley, solo necesitaba hacer el trato primero.

"Pensé que los Winchester sabían mejor," habló una mujer rubia haciendo que Stiles se diera la vuelta.

"Tráele de vuelta", ordenó Stiles, aunque salió como una mendicidad.

"Ooh, cuello roto, eso es doloroso", dijo el demonio mirando hacia abajo al cuerpo de Derek.

"Le quiero de vuelta", dijo Stiles dando un paso hacia la rubia.

"Un Winchester haciendo un trato con un demonio por un hombre lobo, eso es algo que nunca pensé que vería", sonrió el demonio. Ella estaba jugando con él.

"Solo dime cuántos años", Stiles se estaba impacientando.

"Hmm, tengo una idea mejor, ¿qué tal si en lugar de tu alma vienes a hacer las órdenes del rey?", Sonrió la rubia.

"¿Por cuanto tiempo?" Stiles preguntó frunciendo el ceño. Normalmente todos querían conseguir el alma de un Winchester.

"Diez años", respondió el demonio.

Stiles miró el cadáver de Derek. Diez años como el secretario de Crowley. Podría salir de eso lo suficientemente fácil.

"Espera, ¿no será en el infierno?" Preguntó Stiles.

"Estarás donde el rey te quiera, durante diez años terrenales", respondió la rubia con un simple encogimiento de hombros.

"¿Cuando me voy?" Stiles preguntó mirando a Derek de nuevo.

"Inmediatamente."

"Dame tiempo para decir adiós", Stiles negoció.

"Tienes un minuto", resopló el demonio.

"Bien, trato", asintió Stiles.

"Vamos a sellar este trato como adultos, ¿vale?" El demonio se inclinó presionando sus labios en los de Stiles.

Cuando ella se apartó, Stiles se volvió hacia Derek, quien se despertó bruscamente.

"Derek," Stiles se lanzó hacia hombre lobo.

"¿Qué ha pasado?" Derek miró a su alrededor, sus ojos se posaron en el demonio. "¿Quién es esa?"

"Escucha, no tengo mucho tiempo para explicarme, solo hazme un favor, lleva esta caja a Sam y Dean, ¿está bien? Diles que debo servir al rey durante diez años terrenales", Stiles empujó la caja de ingredientes que había usado para convocar al demonio, en las manos de Derek.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué significa eso?" Derek frunció el ceño hacia la caja.

"Derek", Stiles levantó la barbilla de su novio para que los ojos verdes de Derek se encontraran con los de color marrón whisky de Stiles, "Te amo más que nada. Prometo que te veré pronto"

"¿Qué está pasando?" Derek preguntó, la preocupación entrelazada en su tono.

"Es hora de irse", el demonio agarró el hombro de Stiles haciendo que ambos desaparecieran, dejando a Derek confundido y solo.


	3. Asmodeus.

Dean se sentó con impaciencia esperando escuchar de Stiles. Él y Derek se habían ido por casi dos horas y no había oído nada, estaba empezando a ponerse nervioso.

"¿Todavía no ha llamado?" Sam preguntó en tono preocupado.

Justo cuando Dean estaba a punto de responder, la puerta se abrió.

"¡Sam, Dean!" La voz de Derek gritó mientras corría escaleras abajo.

"Derek, ¿qué pasa?" Sam preguntó dándose cuenta de que Stiles no estaba con él.

"Es Stiles, ha desaparecido", respondió Derek.

"Desaparecido, ¿qué quieres decir con que ha desaparecido?" Espetó Dean, de pie abruptamente.

"No lo sé, todo lo que recuerdo fue empujar la espada demoníaca en Fenris, luego me desperté y Stiles me estaba poniendo esto en mis manos, diciéndome que me amaba y prometió verme pronto", Derek extendió una caja de metal "Me dijo que te diera esto y que te dijera que tiene que servir al rey durante diez años terrenales. Luego desapareció con una mujer".

Sam tomó la caja y la abrió, revelando los ingredientes utilizados para convocar a un demonio de la encrucijada.

"¡Hijo de puta!" Dean gritó tirando la silla más cercana.

Sam cerró la caja y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué significa eso?" Derek preguntó, un gruñido en su tono.

"Stiles hizo un trato con un demonio de la encrucijada", respondió Sam con un profundo suspiro.

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué haría eso?" Derek frunció el ceño, recordando la historia de Dean vendiendo su alma para salvar a Sam.

Sam miró a un Dean estresado. No iba a ser de ninguna ayuda.

"Algo debe haber ocurrido, dijiste que te habías despertado después de haber matado a Fenris ... debías haber ... muerto. Stiles hizo el trato para hacerte volver", explicó Sam con suavidad.

Derek no respondió, no sabía cómo.

"Voy a llamar a Cas", Dean fue a sacar su teléfono.

"¿No es Crowley el encargado de los tratos? ¿No puedes simplemente arreglar algo con él?" Derek preguntó de repente.

"Probablemente ese fue el pensamiento de Stiles cuando hizo el trato, pero cuando fuimos a convocar a Crowley, él no se presentó. Nos enteramos por algunos demonios locales que Crowley está desaparecido y Asmodeus está controlando el infierno, lo que significa que" Sam fue interrumpido por Derek.

"Asmodeus es el rey del infierno", terminó Derek, sintiéndose enfermo.

"Cas no responde", dijo Dean, su voz se quebró un poco.

Sam podía ver a Dean tratando de mantenerse tranquilo, pero con las noticias de Stiles y sin saber de Cas, no estaba haciendo un buen trabajo.

"Dean, conseguiremos a Stiles. Está vivo, solo ... esclavizado a Asmodeus en este momento", Sam trató de hablar de manera alentadora.

En ese momento sonó el teléfono de Dean.

"Cas, gracias a Dios que estás bien", respondió Dean poniendo al ángel en el altavoz.

"Dean, traté de hacer todo lo que pude, pero tenían esposas enoquianas que salieron de la nada apenas salí de allí, pero ..."

"Whoa, whoa, Cas, más despacio. ¿Estás bien?" Dean preguntó cortando al ángel de su discurso sin aliento.

"Sí, estoy bien", respondió Cas.

"¿Gabriel está bien?" Dean preguntó a continuación.

Cas se quedó en silencio.

"¿Cas?" Sam habló, su tono lleno de preocupación.

"Lo siento, Sam, le tiene", respondió Cas.

"¿Quién?" Sam frunció el ceño al teléfono.

"Asmodeus".

El corazón de Sam cayó, Asmodeus tenía a Gabriel y Stiles.

"¿Dónde estás Cas?" Preguntó Dean, mirando a su hermano con preocupación.

"Estoy en camino hacia allí", respondió Cas.

"Date prisa," Dean colgó y se volvió hacia Sam.

"¿Sammy?" Dean se acercó a su hermano, quien estaba visiblemente tratando de no romperse. "Tienes razón, encontraremos a Stiles. Y también encontraremos a Gabriel, ¿de acuerdo?" Dean hizo todo lo posible por ocultar sus propios nervios mientras intentaba calmar a Sam.

Sam solo asintió. ¿Qué podría querer Asmodeus con Stiles y Gabriel? Por mucho que Sam quisiera saberlo, sabía que en el fondo no lo quería.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Stiles siguió al demonio rubio por los pasillos familiares del viejo manicomio Needham . Crowley había ubicado la corte en el edificio abandonado debido a su disgusto por el infierno.

"Asmodeus estará contigo pronto, toma asiento", dijo otro demonio parado fuera de la sala del trono.

"Espera, ¿Asmodeus? ¿Dónde está Crowley?" Stiles frunció el ceño mientras miraba entre los demonios.

"Crowley se ha tomado una licencia permanente, Asmodeus es el rey ahora", sonrió el demonio rubio.

Stiles sintió que el miedo se apoderaba de él. No iba a haber ninguna salida de este trato.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Derek volvió a marcar el teléfono de Stiles.

"Llamaste a Stiles, estoy un poco ocupado en este momento, pero déjame un mensaje y espero poder devolverte la llamada"

"Stiles, no sé si estás recibiendo mis llamadas, pero necesito saber que estás bien. Por favor llámame. Te amo", Derek colgó el teléfono mientras luchaba contra las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer de sus ojos.

"Oye, ¿estás bien?" Dean preguntó desde la puerta de la habitación de Derek.

Derek asintió, "¿Cómo está Sam?"

Dean sabía cuando querían evitar un tema de conversación cuando lo veía.

"Es un desastre", respondió Dean honestamente.

"¿Crees que están bien?" Derek preguntó, tratando de mantener su tono de voz uniforme.

"Stiles es fuerte, ya sabes cómo es", habló Dean alentadoramente.

"¿Es por eso que apestas a preocupación y tristeza?" Derek preguntó casi como un gruñido. Sabía que Dean le estaba mintiendo y no lo apreciaba.

Dean dejó escapar un suspiro, "No sé qué quiere Asmodeus con Stiles o con Gabriel, pero sé que no importa qué, los recuperaremos. Nunca me rindo con mis hermanos y ahora ambos me necesitan. Stiles necesita que le salve y Sam necesita que salve a Gabriel. No me importa si tengo que recorrer todas las grietas del infierno para encontrarles, lo haré ".

Derek asintió. Se sintió mejor sabiendo que Dean tenía la motivación que tenía para encontrar a Stiles y Gabriel. Se negaba a perder a más familia y los Winchester eran su familia ahora, incluidos Cas y Gabriel.


	4. Azul beta.

Derek se quedó mirando la foto de él y Stiles que había guardado en su teléfono. Estaba tan enfadado con Stiles por hacer un trato para traerle de vuelta, pero al mismo tiempo lo entendía. Le dolía pensar lo que Stiles debió haber sentido. Deseó poder recordar lo que había pasado, pero nada le vino a la mente. Solo sabía que se sentía vacío como si le hubieran arrebatado algo, lo que no entendía del todo. Stiles estaba vivo por lo que su vínculo de pareja no se rompería. ¿Acaso se había roto cuando murió? No estaba seguro de cuáles eran las reglas cuando se trataba de morir y regresar. Peter podría saberlo.

"¿Derek?" La voz de Sam sonó al otro lado de la puerta.

"Sí", respondió Derek.

Sam entró, "Quería ver cómo te encontrabas".

Derek sacudió la cabeza con un encogimiento de hombros derrotado.

"He estado donde estás. Dean hizo lo mismo por mí una vez. Es difícil, lo sé, pero quiero que sepas que Stiles te ama y perderte era su mayor temor. Tomó una decisión precipitada, pero no te culpes a ti mismo ", Sam habló con suavidad.

"¿Te culpaste por lo que Dean hizo?" Derek preguntó, mirando al Winchester mediano.

"Todos los días, incluso después de que él regresara", Sam asintió.

"Fui descuidado. Traté de evitar que Stiles se hiriera, pero ahora ..." Derek se calló, sentía que su lobo quería salir a la superficie.

"Derek, tus ojos" Sam frunció el ceño al hombre lobo.

"¿Qué?"

"¿Son azules?" Los ojos de lobo de Derek siempre habían sido rojos. ¿Cuándo habían cambiado?

"¿Azules?" Derek se puso de pie de un salto y corrió hacia el espejo que había sobre el lavamanos. Sus ojos ya no eran rojo alfa, sino azul beta.

"No", Derek negó con la cabeza mientras se alejaba del espejo. Eso es lo que faltaba. Ya no era un alfa.

"¿Qué pasa?" Sam preguntó en confusión.

"Cuando morí, perdí mi estado alfa", explicó Derek.

"¿Es tan malo?" Preguntó Sam.

"Significa que no soy tan fuerte y Stiles ahora está libre para otros lobos. No olerá como un alfa, lo que significa que si un alfa le encuentra, puede reclamarle", respondió Derek, poniéndose más ansioso.

"Está bien, oye, escúchame, ningún alfa se acercará a Stiles, está con Asmodeus y aunque sé que eso no es reconfortante, su trato requiere que esté vivo", Sam puso una mano en el hombro de Derek.

Derek asintió. Eso fue lo único que evitó que se volviera loco, saber que Stiles estaba vivo.

"¿Cómo puedes convertirte en un alfa? Tal vez podamos arreglarlo", sugirió Sam.

"Tengo que matar a un alfa", respondió Derek, "Maté a mi tío, así es como me convertí en uno".

"¿Mataste a tu propio tío?" Sam frunció el ceño.

"Él mató a mi hermana y trató de matar a Stiles", espetó Derek.

"Espera, ¿te refieres a Peter?" Sam estaba definitivamente confundido ahora.

"Sí,"

"¿Pensaba que estaba vivo?"

"Lo está."

"¿Pero le mataste y te convertiste en alfa?" Sam frunció el ceño a Derek.

"Se las arregló para perseguir a una banshee y engañarla para que le trajera de vuelta", explicó Derek.

"Está bien, entonces encontramos un alfa y le matas", dijo la voz de Dean desde la puerta.

"No voy a matar a un hombre al azar y además adoptaría su manada. No necesito eso. Peter no tenía una manada y merecía morir. Además, solo conozco a un alfa y era el amigo de Stiles" Derek negó con la cabeza.

"Scott, ¿cierto?" Cas pregunto apareciendo junto a Dean.

"Sí," asintió Derek.

"Estoy seguro de que podemos cazar un alfa para que mates y eliminaremos a su manada", ofreció Dean.

"Dean", Sam miró a su hermano.

"¿Tienes una mejor idea?" Dean resopló.

"En este momento solo necesitamos recuperar a Stiles y Gabriel", gruñó Derek. Podía hablar con Deaton, tal vez tendría una solución.

"He llamado a Balthazar, pero no ha escuchado nada y la radio ángel ha estado en silencio", dijo Cas con un suspiro.

"He puesto un comunicado en Stiles, así que si alguien le ve, llamarán", le dijo Sam a Derek más que a los otros dos.

"¿Qué podría querer él con Gabriel y Stiles?" Preguntó Derek mirando entre los hermanos y Cas.

Sam solo negó con la cabeza.

"No lo sé, pero tan pronto como encuentre a ese hijo de puta, está muerto", espetó Dean.

"¿Cómo planeas matar a un príncipe del infierno? El revolver todavía no ha aparecido, la lanza no está, nada más funciona", resopló Sam.

"Tiene que haber algo y lo encontraré", gruñó Dean.

"Stiles es el que se enteró de la lanza. Él siempre se da cuenta, ¿cómo podemos hacer esto sin él? Sin mencionar que Asmodeus está en el infierno ahora, lo que significa que controla a los demonios, por lo que se pondrán en guardia cada vez que estemos en cualquier sitio." Sam sonaba terriblemente pesimista.

"Resolveremos algo, ¿de acuerdo? Les recuperaremos, Sammy, lo prometo", habló Dean con determinación.

Sam dejó escapar un profundo suspiro, "Lo sé, lo odio. Ya les extraño".

Todos asintieron de acuerdo, pero no respondieron, ¿qué podían decir?

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Stiles miró las herramientas que tenía ante él. Todo, desde escalpelos hasta cuchillos para carne.

"¿Realmente esperas que torture a mi propio cuñado?" Stiles se burló mirando al príncipe del infierno, que tenía una sonrisa cautivadora.

"De hecho, espero que lo disfrutes", respondió Asmodeus en su grueso acento sureño.

"Sí, no va a pasar", Stiles cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

"¿Hiciste un trato, recuerdas? Así que, a menos que desees que Derek esté muerto de nuevo, te sugiero que comiences a cortar", la sonrisa que llevaba Asmodeus había desaparecido.

"Hmmhmmmhmmmhm", Gabriel, quien estaba amordazado, trató de hablar.

"Veamos lo que el ángel tiene que decir". Asmodeus sacó la mordaza de la boca de Gabriel.

"¿Hiciste un trato para salvar a Derek? Dean y Sam te matarán. ¿En qué estabas pensando?" Gabriel se burló del Winchester más joven.

"Estaba pensando que Crowley tiene debilidad por Dean y saldría de este trato con mínimas repercusiones", resopló Stiles en respuesta.

"Y es por eso que esa pobre excusa de demonio ha sido removido del trono", Asmodeus se burló.

"¿Cuál es el punto de esto?" Preguntó Stiles. ¿Qué podría sacar de hacer que Stiles torturara a Gabriel?

"Un arcángel a plena capacidad es una amenaza para mí, le necesito roto. ¿Quién mejor para romper a un ángel que un Winchester que está cerca de él? Sam habría sido mi primera opción, pero no hizo un trato para salvar la vida de un hombre lobo ", Asmodeus sonrió maliciosamente.

Stiles miró a Gabriel con preocupación en sus ojos. ¿Cómo podría torturar al amor de la vida de su hermano? Si no lo hacía, Asmodeus rompería su trato y Derek estaría muerto, otra vez.


	5. Tienes que hacerlo.

Stiles miró a Gabriel con verdadero miedo en sus ojos, miedo que Gabriel nunca había visto en los ojos color whisky.

"Tienes que hacerlo Stiles", Gabriel dijo con un tono serio.

Stiles luchó contra las lágrimas en sus ojos mientras negaba con la cabeza, "No puedo".

"Tienes que hacerlo, por Derek," Gabriel asintió.

Las lágrimas ganaron, deslizándose por la cara de Stiles rápidamente.

"Puedo soportarlo", le aseguró Gabriel al Winchester más joven.

"No creo que pueda", susurró Stiles.

"Lo harás o Derek muere", Asmodeus se burló.

........................................................................................................................

Cas veía a su novio pasearse por la biblioteca, Dean había estado tratando de ser fuerte con Sam y Derek todo el día y estaba empezando a desmoronarse.

Cas se acercó al cazador, le detuvo y tiró de él, "Les encontraremos, Dean".

"Lo sé, pero les quiero en casa ahora. Por primera vez en mi vida todos estábamos felices, no sé si alguna vez vi a Stiles feliz, a Sam le quitaron su felicidad hace mucho tiempo. Pero ambos estaban felices ahora. Sam tenía a Gabriel y Stiles a Derek. Ahora Sam ha perdido a Gabriel y todos hemos perdido a Stiles. Por más que quiera culpar a Derek, sé que no fue su culpa ", Dean suspiró y dejó caer la cabeza.

"No es culpa de nadie. Stiles solo estaba salvando a Derek y Gabriel y yo fuimos emboscados", Cas apretó la mano de Dean con suavidad, "Todo lo que sabemos es que si les quería muertos, ya lo estarían".

"Eso casi me preocupa más", Dean negó con la cabeza como si estuviera adolorido. Le mataba no saber para qué les quería Asmodeus.

........................................................................................................................

Derek contempló lo que Deaton le había dicho. Había llamado al veterinario para averiguar si podía restaurar su chispa alfa. La única opción era matar a un alfa. Sin embargo, como su chispa no fue robada, podría recuperarla, pero se necesitaba un alfa verdadero. Deaton haría el ritual usando la chispa del alfa para activar la de Derek. Derek solo sabía de un alfa verdadero y había pasado tanto tiempo que no estaba seguro de si estaría dispuesto a ayudar.

"¿Dices que conoces a un alfa verdadero?" Sam preguntó tecleando en su ordenador. Derek le había dicho a Sam sobre la llamada. Pensó que tal vez Sam tendría una sugerencia.

"Sí, pero está en Beacon Hills. No sé si me ayudaría. No éramos exactamente amigos", resopló Derek. Scott y él habían chocado más que estado de acuerdo.

"Iré contigo, le haré ayudar", dijo Dean entrando a la habitación.

"Dean," suspiró Sam.

"Derek dijo que había una posibilidad de que pudiera sentir a Stiles a través de su conexión. La conexión solo está ahí si es un alfa, ¿verdad?" Dean se volvió hacia Derek.

Derek asintió, esperaba poder percibirlo.

"Vamos a Beacon Hills y hacemos que este niño hable".

"Dean, 'este niño' era amigo de Stiles '", Cas frunció el ceño al cazador.

"Entonces, ¿qué propones que hagamos?" Dean resopló.

"Iré con él", respondió Cas.

"No te voy a perder de vista", le espetó Dean al ángel.

"No soy tu prisionero", Cas respondió bruscamente.

"Iré solo," interrumpió Derek.

"No", la sala dijo al unísono.

"No necesitamos estar separados, digo que todos vayamos y lo mejor será que dejemos que Derek hable", dijo Sam mirando a su hermano.

"Bien, pero si no quiere ayudar, me encargaré, amigo de Stiles o no", gruñó Dean.

Sam suspiró. Por supuesto, su hermano volvería a la hostilidad. Que Stiles y Gabriel estuvieran con Asmodeus no era algo que se tomara a la ligera.

........................................................................................................................

Gabriel cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando Stiles le ató a la silla.

"Lo siento mucho", dijo Stiles en voz baja. Sintió los ojos de Asmodeus sobre él mientras alcanzaba la única espada.

"Empezando despacio, no me sorprende", se burló Asmodeus.

La mano de Stiles temblaba mientras presionaba la espada contra la clavícula de Gabriel. Dudó, tratando de obtener el coraje para seguir adelante, pero estaba congelado en su lugar.

"Vamos," Gabriel alentó gentilmente.

Las lágrimas cayeron por las mejillas de Stiles con dureza.

"Hazlo," gruñó Gabriel. Necesitaba volver loco a Stiles.

Stiles todavía no se movía. No podía. Se imaginó el dolor que estaría en la cara de Sam cuando descubriera lo que Stiles estaba a punto de hacer.

"¿Quieres que Derek muera? O haces esto o Derek está acabado. Después de todo lo que has hecho para mantenerle a salvo, ¿vas a dejarlo todo por un poco de compasión por mí? ¿Deshacer todo lo hecho? Vamos, Stiles, pensé que eras mejor que eso. No dejes que Derek sufra porque no tenías las pelotas para ..."

Stiles clavó la espada en la articulación del hombro, cortando la frase de Gabriel.

El ángel gritó de dolor, no había esperado que Stiles reaccionara tan fuertemente.

"Lo siento, lo siento mucho", gritó Stiles todavía sosteniendo la espada incrustada en el hombro de Gabriel. Intentó no desplomarse en un montón de tristeza.

Gabriel quería consolar al cazador, pero el enoquiano que estaba inscrito en la espada lo hizo doler más.

"Lo tienes en ti, perfecto," Asmodeus sonrió, alejando al Winchester más joven. "Ven conmigo, tenemos trabajo que hacer"

Gabriel observó cómo el príncipe sacaba a Stiles de la habitación, dejándole atado a la silla con la espada todavía en su articulación.

Stiles quería atacar al nuevo rey del infierno, pero las imágenes de Derek yaciendo muerto le impedían reaccionar. Independientemente del juego que estaba jugando Asmodeus, Stiles no tenía más remedio que jugarlo también.


	6. Lugar misterioso.

Gabriel tropezó drogado hasta su silla habitual. Stiles se quedó mirando la mesa de armas mientras el demonio ataba a Gabriel.

"Es todo tuyo, Stiles", el demonio sonrió mientras se alejaba del ángel.

"Gabriel", Stiles habló con un tono ligeramente roto.

"Si a Asmodeus le complacen mis resultados, me dirá cómo está Derek. Dice que obtendré una actualización completa sobre él, Cas, Dean ... y Sam", Stiles volvió la cabeza por fin para ver a Gabriel sentarse rígidamente.

Gabriel no respondió. Habían pasado tres días de esta misma tortura inútil. Asmodeus solo estaba logrando romper Stiles. Lo que solía ser un chico alegre, sarcástico y amable, ahora era una concha del chico que era, ahora estaba triste y hueco. A Gabriel le hacía más daño ver a Stiles obligarse a herirle que el dolor físico.

"No sé cómo romperte físicamente, así que voy a intentar algo un poco diferente", Stiles se secó la lágrima que escapó por su mejilla. No podía permitirse mostrar ninguna debilidad, no hoy.

"Te voy a contar una historia. Puede que estés familiarizado con ella. La llamaré 'lugar misterioso' ". Stiles agarró un cuchillo pequeño, no más grande que un reloj de bolsillo.

Gabriel cerró los ojos. Se había arrepentido de lo que le había hecho pasar a Sam ese día. Lo que Stiles iba a contar era un tema sensible para Gabriel.

Stiles tragó. Tenía que hacer esto, cuanto antes rompiera a Gabriel, más pronto podría dejar de torturarle.

"Sam y Dean se levantan una mañana, es martes. Decidieron investigar un posible caso. Se meten en una pequeña trampa para turistas llamada el lugar misterioso-".

"Stiles, por favor, no uses esto. Piensa en otra cosa, por favor. No uses el dolor de Sam para herirme", Gabriel rogó en voz baja.

Stiles aprieta los dientes, ignorando las súplicas del ángel. "Son recibidos por el dueño con una escopeta. La pistola se dispara accidentalmente y golpea a Dean en el pecho. Sam sostiene a su hermano con lágrimas en los ojos mientras muere". Stiles cortó el brazo de Gabriel con el cuchillo.

Gabriel se estremeció ante el recuerdo. Fue la primera vez que vio llorar a Sam. En ese momento no le molestaba, pero ahora se odiaba a sí mismo por hacer pasar a Sam a través de eso.

Stiles continuó su historia "Sam se despierta a la mañana siguiente, es martes y Dean está cantando junto a la radio. Gracias a Dios que solo fue un sueño. Tal vez sea una premonición. Investiguemos el lugar misterioso ahora, piensa Sam. Está desesperado por evitar la desaparición de su hermano ".

Gabriel intentó bloquear el doloroso recuerdo que Stiles estaba sacando a la luz.

"Dean está de acuerdo con facilidad. Da un paso para cruzar la calle solo para ser atropellado por un coche. Sam se apresura una vez más al lado de su moribundo hermano". Stiles hace otro corte con el cuchillo. "El sonido de Dean cantando, despierta a Sam de nuevo, es martes. Una vez más, Sam intenta evitar la muerte de su hermano, una vez más Dean muere."

Otro corte.

"¿Conoces el dolor y el tormento que le causaste a Sam?"

"Por supuesto y es mi mayor arrepentimiento", respondió Gabriel, su voz afilada con molestia.

Stiles, una vez más, se limpió una lágrima antes de que pudiera caer. Tenía que hacer esto. Continuó "Martes otra vez, Sam está empezando a volverse loco, no puede soportar ver morir a su hermano, pero lo hace".

Otro corte.

Lo hace más veces ..."clavar "subir" deslizar "y clavar", Stiles continuó hasta que el brazo entero de Gabriel se cubrió con cortes cada vez más profundos.

Una lágrima finalmente bajó por la mejilla de Gabriel. Después de tres días, Stiles finalmente logró romper el exterior de Gabriel. Stiles debería haber estado aliviado, la tortura había terminado, pero solo se sentía enfermo de culpa.

"Bien hecho, Stiles, prácticamente puedo saborear su desesperación", Asmodeus sonrió caminando hacia el cazador y Gabriel.

"Ahora pon esto en él". El rey le tendió un extraño artilugio de metal.

Stiles recordó que algo similar se había usado para conectarse a los ángeles. Naomi lo había usado en Cas.

Stiles se mordió el labio inferior mientras colocaba el casco sobre Gabriel.

"No. No, no, no, por favor, no", suplicó Gabriel. Había visto como se usaba y fue algo horrible de presenciar.

Stiles luchó por guardar silencio. Sabía que si se disculpaba, Asmodeus le usaría como saco de boxeo nuevamente.

'No puedes esperar que se rompa si sigues disculpándote y suplicando perdón'

"Ahora apriétalo," ordenó Asmodeus con una sonrisa cautivadora.

"Stiles, por favor no hagas esto, todo menos esto por favor", Gabriel declaró una vez más.

Stiles ignoró las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos. Retorció las agujas hasta que empezaron a pinchar el cráneo de Gabriel.

El ángel gritó de una manera que Stiles nunca había escuchado, causando que las lágrimas cayeran más fuerte.

"Sigue," exigió Asmodeus ante la vacilación de Stiles.

Stiles se obligó a seguir clavando las agujas de plata en Gabriel.

De repente Gabriel se calló, sus ojos se cerraron.

"Bien hecho, me encargaré desde aquí", sonrió Asmodeus, haciéndose cargo.

"¿Qué le estás haciendo?" Stiles preguntó limpiando vigorosamente las lágrimas que aún caían.

"Alterar su memoria, después de que termine con él, no le importará ninguno de los Winchester. Si no le importa, no intervendrá. También extraeré su gracia como un recuerdo. Le impide querer matarme y evita que pueda matarme,", respondió Asmodeus.

"¿Que hay de mí?" Preguntó Stiles. Odiaba todo esto.

"Me perteneces."

"¿Porque me quieres?" Stiles espetó.

"Porque mientras te tenga, a tus hermanos no les preocupará la actividad demoníaca y tengo un plan que requiere que me dejen en paz".

"¿Qué plan?" Stiles frunció el ceño.

"No te preocupes, lo verás pronto", Asmodeus sonrió maliciosamente haciendo que la piel de Stiles pinchara de incomodidad.

"Aún perderás, Sam y Dean no te dejarán ganar", Stiles negó con la cabeza.

"Llévale a su habitación", Asmodeus exigió al demonio que estaba cerca.

Stiles no se molestó en pelear. Fue conducido de vuelta a la celda en que Asmodeus le estaba reteniendo.


	7. ¿Quiénes son estos chicos?

Derek abrió la puerta de la clínica del veterinario, que es demasiado familiar. Deaton no había cambiado nada, aparte de la señal de apertura / cierre, que Derek recordó que Stiles usó como escudo contra uno de los hombres lobo alfa, en su peor momento. El recuerdo causó un dolor en el pecho de Derek. Echaba de menos a Stiles, le mataba estar lejos de él y no saber si estaba bien.

"Derek, tu parecido con Talia nunca deja de sorprenderme", saludó Deaton, entrando en la habitación por la parte de atrás.

Derek sonrió levemente ante la mención de su madre.

"Estos deben ser los infames Winchester", dijo Deaton mirando a Derek, Sam, Dean y Cas.

"Estos son Sam, Dean y el ángel que mencioné, Castiel". Derek se volvió hacia los tres detrás de él, "este es Alan Deaton, el emisario de mi difunta madre".

"Gracias por tu ayuda," Sam sonrió extendiendo su mano.

"Por supuesto, haré todo lo que pueda, respeto mucho a Stiles".

"¿Dónde está este chico alfa?" Dean preguntó mirando a su alrededor con inquietud.

"Scott debería estar aquí pronto, no le dije de qué se trataba, sentí que no era mi lugar". Deaton habló haciendo un gesto para que le siguieran.

"Cas", Dean le susurró al ángel, "¿Es genuino?"

"Sí, podemos confiar en él", asintió Cas.

Satisfecho con esa respuesta, Dean siguió a Derek y Sam.

"Entonces, ¿qué hace exactamente un emisario?" Sam pregunto curiosamente mirando la sala de examen del veterinario.

"Varias cosas, trabajo principalmente con hierbas", respondió Deaton.

"Entonces, ¿qué, juegas con el orégano?" Dean se burló. No le gustaba la idea de estar allí.

Sam miró a su hermano, rogándole que se comportara.

"No exactamente, Dean. Es mucho más personal que simplemente 'jugar con orégano' ". Si Deaton estaba molesto, no lo dejó ver.

"Está bien, ¿vas a hablar de ello?" Dean se burló, nunca le gustaron las brujas y eso es básicamente lo que era este hombre.

"Permíteme demostrarlo", Deaton tomó un frasco de un gabinete.

"Oh no, uh uh, no estoy interesado en la brujería, no gracias," Dean retrocedió, sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Castiel, ¿puedo?" Deaton preguntó dirigiéndose al ángel.

"Sí"

"No"

Cas y Dean respondieron al mismo tiempo.

"Es un simple hechizo de barrera, no le hará ningún daño", aseguró Deaton a Dean mientras rocíaba el polvo gris en un círculo alrededor de Cas.

"Ahora, como él es sobrenatural, no podrá salir del círculo ni romperlo", señaló Deaton para que Cas probara su teoría.

Cas intentó pasar la línea, pero sintió una pared invisible.

"Sin embargo, tú puedes pasar libremente," Deaton hizo un gesto a continuación para que Dean se uniera a Cas en el círculo.

Dean vaciló antes de acercarse al ángel.

"También puedes romper la barrera"

"¿Así que es como un círculo de sal para los fantasmas, pero funciona en todas las criaturas sobrenaturales?" Dean usó su pie para romper la línea y Cas fue liberado.

"En efecto." Deaton asintió.

"Eso es increíble", Dean sonrió con una gran sonrisa.

En ese momento Scott entró con dos mujeres detrás de él.

"¿Derek?" La mujer pelirroja miró boquiabierta al hombre lobo.

"Lydia", Derek asintió bruscamente.

"¿Qué está haciendo aquí?" La otra mujer, Malia, preguntó, mirando a Deaton.

"Necesito la ayuda de Scott", dijo Derek, yendo directo al grano.

"No", Scott sacudió la cabeza. "te fuiste y no te molestaste en ayudarme cuando llamé".

"Oh, vamos, nunca me necesitaste, a ninguno le importó que me fuera", se burló Derek.

"A Stiles le importó", dijo Lydia con tristeza, haciendo que Derek se tensara.

La habitación quedó en silencio.

"¿Nada que decir a eso?" Espetó Malia. A ella nunca le había gustado particularmente Derek.

"¿No eres tú la que rompió con él y salió con su mejor amigo?" Derek respondió bruscamente.

"Así que eres Malia", notó Dean inspeccionando a la mujer de pelo miel.

Scott gruñó mirando con sus ojos alfa a Dean. Dean inmediatamente sacó su arma de su espalda causando que Malia sacara sus colmillos.

"Suficiente", Deaton habló con firmeza, "Scott, tal vez deberías dejar que Derek explique por qué está aquí".

"Tienes treinta segundos," Scott gruñó a Derek.

"Perdí mi chispa alfa y necesito un verdadero alfa para activarla", dijo Derek para llegar al punto. No tenía intención de decirles que era por Stiles.

"¿Cómo pasó eso?" Preguntó Lydia.

"Morí", respondió Derek simplemente.

"Por favor, no me digas que hiciste lo que Peter y perseguiste a una chica inocente para que te trajera de vuelta", se burló Malia.

Derek se estaba molestando. "No, mi compañero hizo un trato con un demonio para que me trajera de vuelta, ahora necesito mi chispa para volver a activar el vínculo de compañeros para poder localizarle y salvarle del rey del infierno", gruñó Derek.

"¿Acabas de decir compañero?" Los ojos de Malia se abrieron de sorpresa.

"Tú eres la banshee, nunca he conocido a ninguna antes", dijo Cas de repente, mirando a Lydia con asombro.

"Está bien, ¿quiénes son estos chicos?" Preguntó Lydia dando un paso nervioso hacia atrás.

"Amigos míos", respondió Derek.

"¿Un compañero? ¿Amigos? ¿Quién eres?" Malia miró a Derek con incredulidad.

"Scott, ¿me ayudarás o no?" Preguntó Derek ignorando a Malia.

Scott parecía estar considerando la idea.

"Por favor, no me digas que estás pensando en ayudarle", Malia miró a Scott, cruzándose de brazos.

"Malia, es por su compañero, si los papeles se invirtieran y yo necesitara encontrarte ..." Scott se calló tocando suavemente la mejilla de Malia.

"Si los roles se invirtieran, no podrías encontrar a Derek. ¿Recuerdas cuando le llamaste para pedir ayuda con la cacería? Nunca respondió. Si Derek fue demasiado estúpido para que le mataran, debería tener que vivir con las consecuencias" Malia gruñó lanzando una mirada al ex alfa.

"Derek mató a un lobo gigante que fue liberado del infierno y enviado a matar a los ángeles, así es como murió. Tuvo una muerte honorable", dijo Cas de repente.

"Cas", suspiró Derek. Sintió la ira y la frustración de Cas.

"Está bien, en serio, ¿quiénes sois?" Espetó Scott a Cas.

"Los Winchester", respondió Dean con una mirada que una vez hizo que Derek se sintiera incómodo.

Scott retrocedió un paso con un nuevo temor en sus ojos "Sois cazadores".


	8. ¿Stiles?

"Así que no eres estúpido, bueno, eso significa que tomarás una decisión inteligente y le ayudarás", dijo Dean en tono condescendiente.

"No tengo miedo de un par de cazadores", gruñó Malia, sus ojos se volvieron de color azul brillante.

"Puedo cambiar eso", amenazó Dean.

Scott se paró enfrente de Malia, "No lo haría", gruñó Scott. A pesar de su valentía, o más bien de su estupidez, Scott estaba asustado. Derek podía olerlo.

"¿Por qué los cazadores están ayudándote?" Preguntó Lydia con suspicacia, girándose hacia Derek.

"Mi compañero es su hermano", respondió Derek.

"Pensaba que los Winchester eran despiadados asesinos", Scott se burló de Sam y Dean.

"¿Debemos probar ese rumor?" Dean sacó su espada de ángel.

"Derek, dijiste que un corte de una espada de ángel es muy parecido al corte de un alfa, ¿cómo crees que se sentiría una espada de ángel empapada en wolfsbane?" Dean preguntó sin apartar la mirada de Scott.

"Bueno, la única vez que lo experimenté, casi muero", Derek se colocó delante de Dean haciéndole retroceder.

"Solo dame un minuto," resopló Derek.

"No te vamos a ayudar", gruñó Malia.

"¿Sabes en qué tipo de peligro está Stiles?" Cas dio un paso adelante, enfadado una vez más.

"Cas", espetó Derek. No quería contarles sobre Stiles.

"¿Stiles?" Lydia frunció el ceño, "¿qué tiene que ver con esto?"

"Stiles es nuestro hermano", dijo Sam a continuación. Su tono era tranquilo e uniforme.

"No, su apellido es Stilinski", espetó Malia.

Sam negó con la cabeza, "Se hacía llamar por ese nombre para que nadie supiera quién es".

"Espera, espera, espera, ¿Stiles es un cazador?" Scott preguntó con incredulidad.

"Sí," asintió Sam.

"Derek, dijiste que su hermano era tu compañero", Lydia miró a Derek, "¿eso significa, tú y Stiles?"

Derek tragó saliva. Había esperado evitar esto.

"Sí", respondió Derek rígidamente.

"¿Por qué no nos dijiste eso desde el principio?" Scott frunció el ceño.

"Oh, sí, hey Scott, han pasado dos años, pero mira, Stiles es un Winchester y también mi compañero, aquí están sus hermanos y un ángel, ¿me ayudarías a reactivar mi chispa alfa para poder salvar a Stiles del infierno literal?" Derek espetó sarcásticamente.

"Después de todo lo que Stiles hizo por mí, haría cualquier cosa por él", respondió Scott con sencillez.

"No puedo creer que nos mintiera", murmuró Lydia.

"Os estaba protegiendo", explicó Sam.

"¿De qué?" Preguntó Malia, mirando a los hermanos.

"Nuestra línea de trabajo es peligrosa, hacemos muchos enemigos", respondió Sam.

"¿Por qué estaba aquí?" Lydia preguntó a continuación.

"Pensamos que estaría más seguro aquí, estábamos equivocados", respondió Sam de nuevo.

"¿Por qué no le ayudasteis cuando estaba poseído?" Espetó Malia. Todavía no le gustaban, eso era obvio.

"No lo sabíamos, también nos mintió", espetó Dean, "y también es algo bueno porque habría limpiado esta ciudad hace dos años".

"Dean", Cas tocó suavemente el brazo de su novio antes de volverse hacia Scott, "¿Entonces nos ayudarás?"

"Sí, pero solo porque es por Stiles", Scott asintió.

"Genial, comencemos, ¿de acuerdo?" Dean aplaudió, "Brujo, haz lo tuyo, me gustaría estar fuera de esta ciudad de hombres lobo por la mañana.”

"Dean," Sam espetó.

"¿Qué? Estoy en una habitación muy pequeña con tres hombres lobo, una banshee y un brujo, no estoy exactamente cómodo con las circunstancias", dijo Dean.

"Cas, tal vez deberías llevar a Dean fuera", sugirió Derek.

"No os voy a dejar a ti y a Sam aquí solos con ellos", se burló Dean.

"Sam podría derrotarnos a los cuatro antes de que podamos siquiera parpadear, estaremos bien", se burló Derek.

"Si algo le pasa, le diré a Stiles que es tu culpa", señaló Dean a su hermano.

Sam puso los ojos en blanco, "Ve".

"¿Podrías realmente derrotarnos tan rápido?" Preguntó Lydia intrigada.

"Derek está exagerando un poco," Sam sonrió incómodamente.

"Entonces, ¿qué necesito hacer?" Preguntó Scott, mirando a Deaton.

"Vosotros dos, venid aquí", dijo Deaton, mezclando algunos ingredientes.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Preguntó Malia.

"Voy a hacer que Derek tenga un dolor que Scott le quitará. Ya que la chispa alfa de Derek no se le quitó por muerte a manos de otro alfa, la chispa alfa de Scott debería ser capaz de activar lo suficiente la de Derek para traerla de vuelta a la superficie. Lo único de lo que debería advertirte es que la fuerza de esto ", Deaton se volvió hacia Derek," será débil. La única forma de fortalecerse es con una manada que te acepte como su alfa ".

"¿Qué?" Derek giró la cabeza hacia el druida "Pero no tengo una manada, solo somos Stiles y yo".

"Me temo que no tengo una respuesta para ti", dijo Deaton con simpatía.

"Oye", Sam puso una mano en el hombro de Derek, "lo resolveremos, siempre lo hacemos".

Derek solo asintió.

"Derek, deberías recostarte," Deaton hizo un gesto hacia la gran mesa de metal.

"Scott, toma su mano", Deaton dibujó un símbolo celta en el pecho de Derek con una pasta blanca, "nadie toca hasta que yo diga," El druida puso su mano en el pecho de Derek sobre la marca. Una luz blanca comenzó a brillar bajo su toque e hizo que Derek gritara de dolor.

Dean irrumpió entonces. "¿Qué está pasando?"

"Dean, está bien", Sam evitó que Dean les tocara.

"No se ve bien, parece que tiene un dolor terrible", espetó Dean.

Deaton soltó a Derek y asintió a Scott.

Scott tiró de tanto dolor como pudo.

"Eso es como lo que Derek le hizo a Stiles cuando fue obligado a ingerir sangre alfa". Cas señaló.

Scott continuó sacando el dolor. El cuerpo de Derek se sacudió repentinamente antes de ponerse en posición sentada. Sus ojos de color rojo brillante.

"Funcionó," Sam sonrió.

"Puedo sentirlo otra vez, pero es débil", jadeó Derek ligeramente.

"Espera, si puedes sentirlo, entonces eso significa que ... ¿has marcado a Stiles?" Preguntó Scott, sorprendido.

Derek solo asintió.

"¿Tú permitiste eso?" Scott miró a Dean.

"Era decisión de Stiles, no mía", respondió Dean.

"¿Cómo te las has arreglado para llevarte bien con los Winchester?" Lydia le preguntó a Derek con una ceja levantada.

"Salvó la vida de Stiles, luego salvó la vida de Cas ... dos veces", respondió Dean.

"¿Derek salvó la vida de un cazador? ¿Qué pasa con el odio que tenías hacia los cazadores?" Malia le preguntó al hombre lobo.

"Nunca intentaron matarme", gruñó Derek.

"No por falta de ganas, solo porque no sabíamos que era un hombre lobo hasta mucho más tarde y Stiles nos rogó que le dejáramos, tenía muchas ganas de matarte" Dean sonrió y le dio una palmada en el hombro a Derek.

"Gracias Dean, eso significa mucho", Derek puso los ojos en blanco.

"¿Para qué son los hermanos? Hablando de hermano, ¿qué dices si recuperamos a Stiles?"

"Oye, antes de irte prométeme que nos harás saber que está bien", dijo Scott agarrando el brazo de Derek.

"Lo haré, gracias", asintió Derek antes de seguir a Dean hacia la puerta.


	9. Lydia.

Derek paseaba ansioso por la habitación del hotel. Podía sentir su conexión con Stiles aunque fuera débil. Podía sentir que estaba vivo, pero casi nada más. ¿Tal vez una tristeza subyacente? Pero eso podría haber sido la propia tristeza de Derek que estaba tratando de reprimir tan desesperadamente.

"¿No puedes sentirlo?" Dean resopló, observando el ir y venir del alfa.

"No como podía antes", respondió Derek con frustración.

"Deaton dijo que no sería tan fuerte y que necesitabas una manada para hacer que sea más fuerte", Sam recordó lo que había dicho el druida.

"¿No nos consideras como tu manada?" Cas preguntó, mirando a Derek.

"Por supuesto, pero no necesito solo una manada, necesito una manada que me acepte como su alfa", Derek se pasó una mano por el pelo.

"¿Qué requiere eso?" Preguntó Sam.

"Solo respeto, lealtad y que admitan que soy su alfa. Entonces sería capaz de escuchar sus gritos o aullidos por kilómetros", respondió Derek encogiéndose de hombros.

"¿Cuántos necesitas para hacer una manada?" Cas preguntó a continuación.

"Aparte de mí, un mínimo de tres, pero cuantos más mejor", Derek se desplomó en la silla cercana.

"¿Dónde diablos vas a encontrar tres lobos y mucho menos tres lobos que te acepten?" Dean levantó las manos.

"Espera, no tienen que ser lobos, como dijo Cas, nos ves como tu manada, Stiles te acepta como su alfa. ¿Y si nosotros también te aceptamos?" Sam dijo de repente.

"Tú", se burló Derek, "Me aceptaras como tu alfa".

"¿Por qué no? Confío en ti", Sam se encogió de hombros.

"Whoa, espera un segundo", Dean interrumpió, "Todavía es un hombre lobo".

"¿Y? No es como los que cazamos, lo sabes", Sam frunció el ceño a su hermano.

"Sí, pero ya lo clasificamos como familia, ahí es donde trazo la línea, no puedo dejar que sea mi alfa, no soy un perro", espetó Dean.

"Dean", Cas miró al Winchester mayor con una mirada afilada.

"No, Cas, no lo haré", Dean se cruzó de brazos.

"Está bien Dean, si Cas y yo estamos de acuerdo somos dos y Stiles hace tres, eso debería ser suficiente, ¿no?" Sam miró a Derek.

"¿En serio?" Derek miró entre el cazador y el ángel.

"Me sentiría honrado de tenerte como mi alfa", dijo Cas.

Derek sintió a su lobo pavoneándose ante la idea.

"Confío en ti con mi vida y, lo que es más importante, con la vida de mi hermano, con mucho gusto te aceptaré como mi alfa", Sam le sonrió a Derek.

Derek sintió que sus ojos destellaban ligeramente, "Gracias, eso significa más de lo que sabéis".

"No puedo creer esto", resopló Dean levantando las manos.

Antes de que alguien pudiera responder, Derek se levantó de un salto y dejó escapar un gruñido.

"¿Qué pasa?" Sam preguntó sacando su arma de su espalda.

"Alguien viene," Derek escuchó el ascensor parar en su piso.

"¿Pensé que éramos los únicos en este piso?" Espetó Dean, yendo por su arma también. Solo había cuatro personas en todo el hotel.

Derek percibió un olor familiar "Espera, espera", se dirigió hacia la puerta.

"¿Lydia?" Derek se dijo a sí mismo.

"¿La pelirroja que estaba con ese alfa gilipollas?" Dean preguntó.

Derek asintió mientras abría la puerta para ver a Lydia acercarse a la habitación.

"Derek, estoy tan contenta de que aún estés aquí, necesito hablar contigo", dijo Lydia nerviosa.

"Entra", dijo Derek mirando alrededor como si alguien les estuviera vigilando.

Lydia entró en la habitación del hotel con cautela.

"¿Qué pasa?" Derek sintió su ansiedad.

"Scott no quería que estuviera cerca de ti y no me quería dar tu número, no lo tengo", dijo Lydia mirando a Derek. "Pero creo que es importante, no puedo ignorar esto cuando podría ayudar a salvar a alguien ".

"No estás en ningún peligro con nosotros", Sam frunció el ceño a Lydia.

"Sois cazadores", dijo Lydia frunciendo los labios nerviosamente.

"Eres una banshee, no eres una amenaza", dijo Dean tomando asiento en la pequeña mesa que estaba en el área de la cocina.

Lydia asintió y se volvió hacia Derek. "¿Mencionaste que Cas era un ángel?" Preguntó Lydia.

"Sí," asintió Derek mirando a Cas.

"Todo el día he estado escuchando un zumbido y no podía ubicarlo. Nos reunimos con vosotros y, después de que nos fuimos, empeoró. Intenté dormir, pero simplemente lo seguía escuchando, así que tomé una pastilla para dormir y tuve un sueño raro. Vi a alguien, a alguien que nunca había visto antes, pero tenía alas, alas de color dorado. Me desperté y recordé que mencionaste un ángel. El sonido era como el batir de unas alas, como alas de pájaro o ... .. "Lydia se calló mirando a Cas.

"Alas de ángel," terminó Dean.

Lydia asintió, "Pero no era Cas".

"¿Dijiste alas de color oro?" Cas preguntó.

"Sí, no oro como el metal, sino oro como ... plumas besadas por el sol", respondió Lydia, frunciendo el ceño mientras trataba de recordar su sueño.

"Sam, dame tu teléfono", Cas extendió su mano.

Sam le dio a Cas su teléfono sin dudarlo.

Le tendió el aparato a Lydia. "¿Era esta la persona que viste?"

Lydia tomó el teléfono, asintiendo con la cabeza, "¿Quién es?" Preguntó Lydia.

"Gabriel", habló Sam, su voz se quebró un poco. Cas le había mostrado la foto que Sam tenía de él y Gabriel como su fondo de pantalla.

"Espera, ¿como Gabriel? ¿El Arcángel Gabriel?" Lydia preguntó con incredulidad.

"Sí," asintió Derek.

"La persona que tiene a Stiles también le tiene", explicó Dean.

"¿Cómo soñaste con él? Ni siquiera le has conocido", Sam frunció el ceño, mirando a Lydia.

"Es algo que puede hacer", respondió Derek por ella, "Sabe cuando alguien está en peligro".

"Mira, no sé qué va a pasar con él, pero sé que no está bien", suspiró Lydia. "Sé que está vivo, pero ... creo que quizá si supiera más podría ver más, ¿sabes?" Lydia miró a Derek.

"¿Y cómo sabemos que no estás espiando para ese mocoso alfa?" Dean cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

"Mira, Scott ha sido alfa durante dos años y le ayudé en cualquier oportunidad que pudiera, pero no es mi alfa. Stiles fue a quien seguí, siempre, incluso Scott siguió a Stiles. Creo que podría ser de utilidad, "Lydia miró a los tres cazadores.

"Espera, ¿estás diciendo que quieres venir con nosotros?" Dean preguntó. Seguramente no lo estaba.

"Quiero ayudar, he escuchado historias de todas las personas a las que has ayudado. Scott dice que eres peligroso, pero creo que solo eres peligroso cuando tienes que serlo, de lo contrario, no permitirías que Derek estuviera con Stiles ".

"Lydia, hacemos las cosas de manera muy diferente a como lo hace Scott", suspiró Derek sacudiendo la cabeza.

"No me importa, le pregunté a Deaton sobre vosotros, me contó sobre las cazas que hacéis. No tenéis miedo de hacer lo que se necesita hacer", Lydia miró a Derek con ojos suplicantes.

"Hacer lo que se necesita hacer, ¿qué quieres decir con eso?" Sam frunció el ceño.

"Scott preferiría salvar a alguien antes que herirlo, incluso si no debería ser salvado", explicó Lydia, "Derek, ya sabes cómo es".

Dean, Sam y Cas miraron a Derek.

"Si pudiera ayudar a salvar a la gente, podría hacer algo más que encontrar cadáveres. Estoy cansada de encontrar cadáveres, quiero evitarlos", dijo Lydia casi desesperadamente.

"¿Cómo funciona exactamente todo eso de ser una Banshee?" Dean pregunto con curiosidad.

"Depende, generalmente puedo detectar cuándo alguien va a morir. Oiré algo o veré algo. A veces es como si mi cuerpo estuviera en piloto automático y me llevara a alguna parte", explicó Lydia.

"Derek, ¿crees que realmente podría ayudar?" Preguntó Sam, mirando al hombre lobo.

"Nunca se ha equivocado, hemos podido salvar a algunas personas gracias a ella", Derek se encogió de hombros.

"No sé por qué soñé con Gabriel, pero tenía que haber una razón, al menos déjame ayudarle", Lydia se volvió hacia Sam. Sabía que él era importante para Sam, ¿por qué más tendría una foto de ellos como fondo de pantalla de su teléfono?

"Cas, ¿es sincera?" Dean miró al ángel.

"Sí," asintió Cas.

Sam se volvió hacia Derek, "Tú eres el alfa, ¿qué te parece?"

Dean puso los ojos en blanco.

"Creo que Scott me va a matar", resopló Derek.

"Me gustaría verle intentarlo," gruñó Dean.

"Lydia, ¿estás segura de esto? Estaremos a kilómetros de aquí. Vivimos en un búnker literal, viajamos por todo el país", suspiró Derek.

"Tengo algo que puede ayudar a la gente, no solo a los de Beacon Hills", asintió Lydia.

"Está bien, nos vamos a primera hora de la mañana", resopló Derek. No estaba seguro de que fuera una buena idea, pero Lydia siempre había demostrado ser útil en el pasado y ahora mismo necesitaban ayuda.


	10. ¿Alguien te quiere?

Dean se detuvo frente a la gran casa de ladrillos, "¿Estamos seguros de que es una buena idea?"

"Definitivamente nos pondrá en la lista negra de Scott", suspiró Derek.

"No podría importarme menos eso", resopló Dean, "quise decir si es una buena idea confiar en ella"

"Confío en ella", asintió Derek mirando a la pelirroja hablando con su madre.

"Alguien debería ir a ver como va la cosa, no se ve feliz", señaló Sam a las expresiones de la mujer mayor.

Dean y Derek miraron a Sam.

"¿Yo?" Preguntó Sam.

"Eres el más compasivo", señaló Derek, "Además, a ella no le gusto".

"¿A alguien le gustas?" Dean sonrió.

"¿A alguien le gustas?" Derek respondió.

"A Cas le gusto", Dean le guiñó un ojo a su novio.

"No, Dean, te amo, pero eso no significa que siempre me gustes", objetó Cas.

Dean hizo parecer que estaba ofendido.

"Bien, iré" resopló Sam, saliendo del coche.

"Lydia, hey", sonrió Sam caminando hacia el par, "debes ser la señora Martin", extendió su mano hacia la madre de Lydia.

"Y tú debes ser uno de los cazadores que se llevan a mi hija", la madre de Lydia se cruzó de brazos.

Sam dejó caer su mano con un suspiro "Estoy seguro de que odias la idea de que venga con nosotros, pero tu hija tiene un don y aunque parezca peligroso, te lo prometo, haremos todo lo que esté a nuestro alcance para mantenerla a salvo ".

"Mamá, no puedo quedarme sentada dejando que mueran personas inocentes. Puedo hacer algo. ¿Cuántas veces estuvo Stiles cuando necesitaba a alguien? Incluso cuando todos los demás pensaban que estaba loca, él estaba allí, me ayudó. Ahora es mi turno de ayudarle ", Lydia habló en tono de súplica.

"Mi hermano habló muy bien de Lydia", Sam sonrió a la pelirroja. Stiles nunca había hablado de ella, pero Derek les había explicado lo cerca que habían estado y lo mucho que Stiles se preocupaba por Lydia.

"¿Tu hermano?" La señora Martin miró a Sam con sorpresa y frunció el ceño.

"Stiles es mi hermano menor", Sam asintió, mirando a una nerviosa Lydia. Ella claramente había dejado ese detalle fuera.

"No mencionó que Stiles tenía un hermano", la señora Martin se volvió hacia su hija.

"Dos en realidad. Es el más joven. Básicamente lo criaron", explicó Lydia.

"Nuestro hermano mayor nos crió a los dos. Nuestro padre no estaba cerca durante mucho tiempo después de que nuestra madre falleció", Sam usó sus mejores ojos de cachorrito. Dean siempre decía que no los usaba lo suficiente.

La madre de Lydia dejó escapar un suspiro "Asegúrate de llamarme y de darle a Stiles mi cariño cuando le encuentres", luego se volvió hacia Sam y dijo "Si algo le pasa a mi hija, vosotros seréis los cazados".

Sam le dio una sonrisa incómoda, "Entendido".

Lydia abrazó a su madre con un adiós cuando Sam agarró las cosas de Lydia.

"Gracias", susurró Lydia mientras caminaban hacia el impala que esperaba, "No estaba segura de que me dejara ir".

"Todavía estás segura de que quieres hacer esto", Sam miró a la chica.

"Sí," asintió Lydia. Parecía nerviosa, pero también decidida.

Sam cargó sus cosas en el maletero mientras se subía detrás con Derek.

"Oye, pequeña sirena," Dean se dio la vuelta para poder ver a Lydia.

"Dean, ¿cierto?" Preguntó Lydia tímidamente.

"Así es," Dean sonrió.

"¿Estás segura de esto, Lydia?" Preguntó Derek. Podía oler lo nerviosa que estaba.

"¿Vais a dejar de preguntarme eso?" Lydia resopló.

"¿Qué dijo Scott?" Derek preguntó a continuación.

"No se lo he dicho. Pensé que sería mejor llamarle ..." Lydia se encogió de hombros, "una vez que lleguemos allí".

"Creo que se dará cuenta de que no estás por tres días", Derek puso los ojos en blanco.

"Creo que no me importa", Lydia espetó.

"Entonces todo bien" asintió Derek. Había olvidado cómo Lydia podía ser a veces.

........................................................................................................................

Stiles miró con lágrimas en los ojos mientras Gabriel caminaba hacia él.

"Recuerda, Gabriel, mientras te mantengas fuera de mi camino, me mantendré fuera del tuyo", Asmodeus le habló al ángel.

Gabriel sonrió "No tengo ningún deseo de interferir con nada relacionado con el cielo o el infierno".

"Gabriel", susurró Stiles tristemente.

El arcángel se volvió hacia Stiles. La falta de reconocimiento dejó a Stiles en silencio. Nada de lo que dijera sería capaz de deshacer el daño que Asmodeus había hecho, el daño que él había hecho.

"Estoy seguro de que encontrarás otra víctima indefensa para torturar, buena suerte con eso, por cierto", se burló Gabriel.

Stiles se estremeció ante sus palabras. Asmodeus no solo había borrado todos los recuerdos de sus interacciones anteriores con los Winchester, sino que también había hecho de la tortura de Stiles el único recuerdo que Gabriel sabía de su tiempo con Asmodeus.

"Es un Winchester, son despiadados", Asmodeus le dio una palmada a Stiles en la espalda.

Stiles apretó la mandíbula. No creía que pudiera odiar a nadie más de lo que odiaba a Asmodeus. Sam estaría devastado cuando descubriera lo que le había hecho a Gabriel.

"Gabriel, escúchame, tu hermano querrá saber que estás bien. Castiel. Dile que estás bien", dijo Stiles de repente. Si Gabriel hiciera eso, entonces sabrían lo que estaba pasando.

"Castiel se ha acomodado con los humanos. No me voy a involucrar en eso. Buen intento", Gabriel espetó antes de caminar hacia la puerta.

Asmodeus se volvió hacia Stiles una vez que Gabriel se fue, "Buen intento, pero bastante estúpido". Con eso, el rey del infierno le dio una cachetada a Stiles en la cara, tirándole al suelo.

"Ahora es el turno de romperte a ti, ¿qué dices?" Asmodeus agarró a Stiles por el pelo en la parte posterior de su cabeza, tirando de él para que se levantara.

........................................................................................................................

Lydia se incorporó en la cama del hotel con un grito desgarrador.

Derek, Dean, Sam y Cas irrumpieron en su habitación conectada.

Lydia jadeó mirando sus ojos preocupados, antes de susurrar, "Stiles".


	11. Cuidadoso con lo suyo.

"¿Qué pasa con él?" Derek preguntó, su voz llena de temor. Sabía lo que significaba cuando Lydia gritaba.

"Le vi con alguien en un traje blanco. Estaba atado a una silla", respondió Lydia con preocupación.

"Asmodeus", Cas frunció el ceño, "llevaba un traje blanco cuando se llevó a Gabriel".

"¿Tenías que gritar como si estuvieras siendo asesinada?" Dean resopló sin mover su arma.

"Eso también es algo que hace mucho", respondió Derek.

"Dean, es una banshee, se llama la mujer llorona por una razón", señaló Sam, sentado en el borde de la cama de Lydia.

"¿Viste algo más?" Preguntó Derek.

"Yo ... no puedo recordarlo," Lydia negó con la cabeza. Parecía aterrorizada y agotada, sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y su pelo estaba enredado sobre sus hombros.

"Derek, ¿no se supone que debes sentirlo? Tienes una manada ahora", Dean dijo bruscamente al alfa.

"No es un GPS mágico, puedo sentir que está vivo y molesto, pero eso no me ayuda a localizarle. Si estuviera más cerca, quizá podría obtener una conexión más fuerte y si realmente lo intentara, podría ver lo que ve. Pero estamos en medio de Utah y supongo que la entrada al infierno no está cerca ", replicó Derek.

"¿Infierno?" Lydia miró a Derek con el ceño fruncido.

"Es donde probablemente estaría. Simplemente no sabemos dónde está la puerta", explicó Sam con suavidad.

"Stiles ... está en el infierno ..." Lydia parecía que podría vomitar o desmayarse.

"¿Todavía estás segura que quieres venir con nosotros?" Dean resopló.

"Quiero encontrar a Stiles", Lydia soltó en voz baja.

"Lydia, normalmente cuando gritas eso significa que alguien va a morir", Derek había tratado de ignorar el significado subyacente, pero tenía que preguntar "¿lo está?"

Todos los ojos se posaron en Lydia.

"Espero que no," contestó tristemente Lydia.

"Le encontraremos", habló Sam de manera tranquilizadora, aunque Derek podía oler el estrés que estaba sintiendo.

........................................................................................................................

Stiles se aferró a la silla cuando el demonio presionó la espada contra su garganta.

"Entonces, ¿por qué no me dices dónde está este pequeño escondite tuyo? Solo quiero hacer una breve visita. Castiel y yo tenemos algunos asuntos pendientes", sonrió Asmodeus.

Stiles permaneció en silencio. No sabía lo que el rey del infierno había planeado, pero hizo que hiriera a los que amaba lo suficiente.

"Stiles, no creo que entiendas el acuerdo de tu contrato. El trato era que me sirvieras durante diez años terrenales. Eso incluye darme la información que quiero", Asmodeus habló con calma, pero su tono sonaba irritado.

"Solo mátame", gruñó Stiles, "no te voy a decir nada".

"Pensé que Derek significaba más para ti que eso", Asmodeus negó con la cabeza como si estuviera decepcionado de Stiles.

"No soy estúpido. Si te digo dónde están, les matarás a todos", espetó Stiles.

"Eres mucho más inteligente de lo que pareces", Asmodeus hizo un gesto al demonio para que sacara la espada de la garganta de Stiles.

"Te diré que va a pasar, aceptaste servirme, así que esto es lo que voy a hacer. Voy a convertirte en el coleccionista de almas. Tengo varios contratos pendientes que van a vencer. Creo que en lugar de enviar a los perros del infierno voy a dejar que seas el que mate a los que me deben algo, ¿qué tal suena eso?" Asmodeus sonrió.

"¿Vas a confiar en mí para dejarme salir?" Stiles frunció el ceño, eso no parecía correcto.

"Por supuesto que no, tu alma se queda conmigo hasta que vuelvas. Garantiza que harás el trabajo. Y serás escoltado por uno de mis guardias personales", El rey se volvió hacia el demonio que había estado sosteniendo la espada en el cuello de Stiles.

"Víctor se encargará de que hagas tu trabajo", con eso Asmodeus chasqueó los dedos y desapareció.

........................................................................................................................

"Lydia", Derek dio una palmada frente a su cara.

"¿Eh qué?" Lydia parpadeó, concentrándose en el alfa.

"Nos vamos", Derek hizo un gesto hacia la puerta del restaurante donde Sam, Dean y Cas estaban esperando.

"Le vi, Derek, le vi vivo, pero no era él mismo", dijo Lydia en un susurro mientras le seguía de cerca.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Derek se volvió hacia la banshee una vez que estuvieron fuera.

"Vi a Stiles, pero no era él mismo, algo era diferente. No va a morir, pero algo le pasó", explicó Lydia.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" Dean preguntó. Él, Sam y Cas, habiéndose unido a la conversación, escuchaban atentamente.

"Le vi, pero esta vez estaba solo y estaba afilando una espada. Parecía ... vacío", frunció el ceño Lydia.

"Si ese imbécil convirtió a mi hermano en un demonio, lo juro ..." Dean fue interrumpido por Sam.

"¿De qué color eran sus ojos?"

"¿Qué?" Lydia frunció el ceño. ¿Qué tenía eso que ver con nada?

"Sus ojos, de qué color eran" Repitió Sam.

"No lo sé, no lo vi. Era solo una instantánea", Lydia negó con la cabeza.

"Al menos sabemos que está vivo. Podemos curarle si se ha convertido en un demonio", Dean asintió con la cabeza mientras se dirigía hacia el coche.

"Lo siento, ¿dijiste demonio?" Lydia preguntó dándose prisa en seguir a Dean.

"Sí, son más comunes de lo que crees", respondió Dean.

"Genial", resopló Lydia subiéndose al asiento delantero del impala.

"Bien, ese fue el mejor almuerzo que he tenido en mucho tiempo. Comí una hamburguesa jugosa y nos dieron noticias de que nuestro hermanito no está dispuesto a morir", sonrió Dean mientras arrancaba el coche extremadamente lleno. "Tal vez comí demasiado ", Dean se dio una palmadita en el estómago para dar énfasis.

"Son solo los carbohidratos que se aliviarán en unas pocas horas". Lydia dijo mientras retocaba su pintalabios en el espejo del lado del pasajero.

"Disculpa ¿qué?" Dean miró a Lydia confundida.

"Carbohidratos, oligo-di-monosacáridos y polioles fermentables"

Dean parpadeó ante la pelirroja como si acabara de hablar en un idioma diferente.

"Son carbohidratos de cadena corta que escapan a la digestión y son fermentados por las bacterias intestinales en el colon. Es lo que causa el gas", explicó Lydia. "Son más altos en carnes rojas".

Dean se volvió para mirar a Derek.

"Sí, eso también es algo que hace mucho", Derek se encogió de hombros.

"Ya ves, Dean, te dije que comer toda esa carne roja no era bueno para ti, deberías intentar agregar una ensalada a tu dieta ocasionalmente", sonrió Sam.

"También se encuentra en muchas verduras, pero en realidad en la lechuga no son tan altos", dijo Lydia pensativa.

"Está bien, vamos a hablar de algo un poco más normal, ¿de acuerdo?" Dean resopló.

"Claro, hablemos de que el rey del infierno convirtió a tu hermano en un demonio, eso es perfectamente normal", Lydia puso los ojos en blanco.

"Me gusta ella", sonrió Cas.

"Aww, también me gustas Cas," Lydia le devolvió la sonrisa al ángel.

Derek se pellizcó el puente de la nariz. Tenía nueve horas más para estar atrapado en un coche con estos cuatro. Ya había sido un viaje largo, pero ahora que Lydia estaba teniendo más confianza y Dean y Sam estaban más cómodos con ella, Derek estaba acabado. Solo podía manejar pequeñas dosis de narcisismo, que vayan de sabelo todo y Dean y Lydia habían superado su cuota diaria.


	12. Cito.

"Ya está, hogar dulce hogar", dijo Dean mientras conducía a Lydia por las escaleras del búnker.

"Es mejor de lo que pensé que sería", murmuró Lydia mientras miraba a su alrededor.

"Sam, ¿por qué no le das una vuelta y la dejas elegir una habitación?", Le sugirió Dean a su hermano.

"Uh, claro, sí", asintió Sam.

Dean se volvió hacia Cas, "¿Qué pasa con el secretismo?" Cas había sugerido en voz baja que Sam le diera a Lydia la vuelta para poder hablar en privado con Derek y Dean.

"Escuché en la radio ángel que Gabriel ha sido visto en Los Ángeles" Cas habló en voz baja.

"¿Así que está bien?" Dean preguntó esperanzado.

"No estoy tan seguro. Cuando nos detuvimos para ir al baño, le llamé. Dijo y cito, 'para lo que sea que me llames, no me interesa. No quiero involucrarme contigo o con esos Winchester que sigues como un cachorro perdido'. Sonaba como si estuviera en una fiesta ", dijo Cas, preocupado.

"Eso no parece correcto," frunció el ceño Derek.

"Le pregunté por Stiles ..." Cas se detuvo con un suspiro ", dijo y otra vez cito " ¿Te refieres al mocoso que me torturó durante tres días? Estás mejor sin él. Luego dijo que su entretenimiento para la noche había aparecido y tenía que irse ".

Dean frunció el ceño. "¿Qué demonios les hizo ese gilipollas?"

"No estoy seguro de si deberíamos decírselo a Sam", dijo Cas mirando por encima del hombro donde Sam y Lydia habían ido.

"No, le ocultaremos esto hasta que sepamos más. No necesita saber que su novio actualmente está acostándose con otra persona", Dean dijo bruscamente "Es mejor que tenga una muy buena razón para engañar a Sam".

"Gabriel está loco por Sam, no hay forma de que le haga eso así como así", frunció el ceño Derek, sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Estoy de acuerdo con Derek," asintió Cas.

"Entonces, ¿qué diablos pasó?"

Derek y Cas intercambiaron miradas de preocupación. Dean era demasiado protector con sus hermanos y si Sam se enteraba de lo que pasaba con Gabriel, estaría devastado. Eso es algo que Dean no manejaría bien.

........................................................................................................................

Lydia miró alrededor de la habitación que había elegido, era como todas las otras habitaciones, había una cama, una cómoda, una mesita de noche y un escritorio. Se alegró de haber traído cosas de su propia habitación para darle un poco de vida.

Sam dejó sus maletas en la cama "Sé que no es mucho ", Sam frunció el ceño. Odiaba que esta chica aparentemente inocente hubiera sido arrastrada a lo sobrenatural. Derek les había contado un breve resumen de cómo se había enterado de que era una banshee.

"Entonces, ¿hay una tienda cercana donde pueda conseguir sábanas y un edredón que no tenga casi un siglo de antigüedad?" Preguntó Lydia mirando hacia abajo al edredón delgado y suave.

"Sí, hay una al final de la calle, puedes llevarte mi coche", asintió Sam.

"¿Tu coche?" Lydia preguntó siguiendo a Sam por donde habían venido.

"Sí, el impala es de Dean. Tengo un Camaro", asintió Sam.

"El único coche deportivo que he conducido ha sido un porsche", Lydia se mordió el labio inferior.

"Es fácil de conducir", le aseguró Sam.

"¿Qué es fácil de conducir?" Preguntó Dean mientras el par regresaba a la sala principal.

"El Camaro. Quiere conseguir un edredón diferente", sonrió Sam.

"Sabia elección," Dean se rió entre dientes.

"Te llevaré, podemos usar el coche de Stiles", dijo Derek dando un paso adelante. No quería que Lydia saliera sola cuando tenía premoniciones sobre Stiles y Gabriel. Si sus habilidades de banshee se activaban, quién sabía dónde terminaría.

"¿Vas a ir de compras? ¿Conmigo?" Lydia preguntó con incredulidad.

"Sé lo que pasa cuando te subes a un coche con un destino específico, Lydia, la mitad de las veces no terminas donde quieres". Derek se cruzó de brazos.

"¿Qué significa eso?" Dean frunció el ceño.

"Como una banshee, tiendo a sufrir de hipnosis de carretera o fiebre de línea blanca, es cuando conduces a algún lugar y no recuerdas cómo llegaste allí. Entraré en un coche con un destino en mente y cuando salga del coche, estaré en un lugar totalmente diferente ", explicó Lydia con un resoplido.

"Eso suena peligroso," Cas frunció el ceño.

"Por lo general, el peligro ya ha pasado para entonces", Lydia se encogió de hombros.

Dean, Sam y Cas la miraron inquisitivamente.

"Por lo general, hay un cuerpo muerto donde quiera que termine", explicó Derek.

"Bien, eso suena morboso", Dean hizo una mueca.

"Dice el chico que le corta las cabezas a los vampiros", Lydia resopló agarrando su bolso, "Estaré bien".

"No te irás sin mí. No nos separaremos", gruñó Derek.

Lydia frunció los labios, "Bien".

"Hey Lydia, ¿cocinas?" Dean le preguntó con sus ojos iluminándose.

Lydia entrecerró los ojos ante el Winchester mayor, "¿Me estás preguntando eso porque soy mujer?"

Dean tragó saliva. "Yo, uh, solo pensé que ..." Dean se movió nerviosamente.

"Estás relacionado con Stiles", sonrió Lydia, "Sí, cocino, pero no hago las compras". Con eso, Lydia se giró, sus mechones rojos moviéndose detrás de ella.

........................................................................................................................

Derek llevó las cuatro bolsas grandes de compras con facilidad mientras seguía a la rubia fresa por el centro comercial.

"Es fácil comprar contigo, no te quejas del peso de las bolsas y no me has preguntado si he terminado mil veces", comentó Lydia.

"Jackson no creció con hermanas", dijo Derek aburrido.

Lydia se giró en redondo, "No menciono a Kate y tú no mencionas a Jackson, ¿entendido?"

Derek levantó las cejas a Lydia, olía incómoda. "Muy bien," asintió Derek.

"Entonces, ¿vas a decirme la verdadera razón por la que aceptaste ir de compras conmigo?" Preguntó Lydia volviéndose a los estantes de almohadas frente a ella.

Lydia era definitivamente perceptiva.

"Quiero saber por qué realmente aceptaste ayudarnos", Derek asumió que tenía que haber otra razón. Le preocupaba que tuviera que ver con Stiles. El Winchester había tenido algo por la banshee antes de lo de Malia.

"Te lo dije, quiero ayudar a la gente y no a los malos. ¿Sabes cuántos problemas podríamos haber evitado si Scott hubiera hecho lo que era necesario? Mucha gente murió por los que dejó vivir. Tengo esta loca, literalmente, capacidad para ayudar a la gente. Podría estar evitando que los cuerpos aparecieran en lugar de encontrarlos, eso es todo lo que quiero. Luego escuché las alas de ángel, aparecisteis y tuve ese sueño. Eso no fue una coincidencia. Cuando hablé con Deaton sobre lo que hacéis, supe que podría hacer algo más. Scott no estará contento con eso, no acepta bien el rechazo. Isaac se fue, Ethan se fue, Stiles se fue, luego Isaac se fue otra vez, Malia, Liam y yo éramos todo lo que realmente tenía después de eso. Pero seré honesta, si tuviera que elegir la manada de alguien, sería la tuya ", dijo Lydia mientras apretaba cada almohada, probando sus niveles de comodidad.

Derek frunció el ceño, "Espera, ¿me aceptas como tu alfa?"

"Escuché a Cas hablar con Dean al respecto antes cuando estabas dormido en el coche. Dean no se siente cómodo con eso, pero Cas y Sam sí. Deaton dijo que necesitabas una manada que te aceptara. Sé que mientras más miembros de la manada tengas, más fuerte eres" Lydia se volvió y dejó la última almohada. "Confío en ti, así que sí, te acepto".

Derek sonrió levemente para sí mismo, "Gracias, eso significa mucho".

Lydia sonrió antes de dirigirse a la caja más cercana, "Esta será mi última compra, luego podremos irnos".

"Gracias a Dios", Derek dejó escapar un suspiro.

"Supongo que es más fácil salir con un chico, ¿eh?" Lydia sonrió a Derek.

"Nada es fácil en salir con Stiles", sonrió Derek, "Pero no querría a nadie más", el tono de Derek se puso triste. Echaba de menos a su cazador, desesperadamente.


	13. Personal.

Sam se recostó en la cama mirando la imagen de fondo de pantalla de su teléfono. Recordó el día en que se tomó la foto.

"Sam, vamos, solo una foto," Gabriel suplicó. Sam estaba reorganizando la biblioteca.

"Sabes que odio las fotos", resopló Sam.

"¿Por mi?" Gabriel trató de darle a Sam ojos de cachorro.

"Eso no funciona conmigo," Sam negó con la cabeza.

"¿Solo una, por favor? Por favor. Por favor. Por favor"

"Está bien, está bien", espetó Sam, cortando al ángel, "Una".

Gabriel levantó su cámara y sonrió. Sam se dio la vuelta en el último minuto, agarró la cara de Gabriel y le dio un beso en la mejilla justo cuando tomaba la fotografía. Stiles, habiéndolo visto todo, tomó una foto con su teléfono.

Es la imagen que Stiles tomó la que Sam estaba mirando con lágrimas en los ojos.

Sam dejó su teléfono a un lado. Le dolía mirar. Les extrañaba tanto a los dos.

Hubo un golpe en su puerta que le sacó de sus pensamientos.

"¿Sí?" Sam llamó.

Derek intervino. "Estaba ayudando a Lydia cuando capté tu olor, es mucho más fuerte de lo que era. Quería asegurarme de que estuvieras bien", dijo Derek con suavidad.

"¿Más fuerte cómo? ¿A qué huele?" Preguntó Sam.

"Tristeza."

Sam asintió, eso era correcto, "Les extraño mucho".

Derek dejó caer su cabeza. "Sé cómo te sientes. También les extraño, todos lo hacemos. Me alegra que Cas esté bien. Dean apenas está manejando que Stiles y Gabriel no estén. Cas y yo pasamos diez minutos calmándole . "

"¿Está bien?" Sam frunció el ceño. No se había dado cuenta de que Dean estaba molesto.

"Sí, acababa de comenzar con el 'qué pasaría si'. No fue bueno", respondió Derek, "No quiero que también vayas por ese camino".

"No lo estoy. Aunque no estoy seguro de que lo que estoy haciendo sea mejor", Sam se encogió de hombros.

"¿Recordando?" Preguntó Derek.

Sam asintió.

"Me sorprendí haciendo eso antes, es doloroso. Camino que me comenzó a llevar al que pasa si. Qué pasa si nunca le vuelvo a ver. Qué pasa si ese fue nuestro último beso. Qué pasa si esa era la última oportunidad de decirle que le amaba. No fue bonito ", sonrió Derek ligeramente.

Sam se rió entre dientes, "Suenas como Dean."

"Cas me dijo algo que me ayudó, dijo 'Si piensas así, te rindes, no te rindas con ellos, nunca se darían por vencidos', tiene razón. Y ahora tenemos ayuda adicional, Lydia es inteligente, obstinada y con un don, les encontraremos ", Derek colocó una mano reconfortante en el hombro de Sam.

Sam le sonrió al alfa.

"Estás más en sintonía conmigo ahora que te he aceptado como mi alfa, ¿verdad?" Preguntó Sam. Derek normalmente no era quien daba la charla.

"Sí. El alfa en mí quiere asegurarse de que mi manada esté bien y no solo físicamente". Derek asintió.

"Eres bueno en eso", Sam le sonrió a Derek cálidamente.

Derek sonrió hacia sus manos.

"Dean lo hará, todavía está nervioso porque seas un hombre lobo, no es nada personal".

"Estoy bastante seguro de que esa es la definición de personal", sonrió Derek mirando hacia arriba, "Pero incluso si no lo hace, me acepta como uno de vosotros y eso es más de lo que podría pedir".

........................................................................................................................

Cas observó a Dean mientras seguía caminando por su habitación. Derek se había ido hace varios minutos después de intentar ayudar a calmar al cazador. Parecía estar estresado de nuevo.

"Dean", Cas agarró el brazo del Winchester y le empujó suavemente, "estás estresado de nuevo".

Dean miró a los ojos azules de su ángel, "No puedo evitarlo".

Antes de que Cas pudiera responder, los labios de Dean estaban sobre los suyos. Cas se inclinó más, dejando que Dean profundizara el beso. Su lengua se movió con la de Dean mientras lentamente desabotonaba la camisa del cazador.

Dean se quitó la parte superior antes de quitar la gabardina de Cas de sus hombros. Sus labios no se separan ni una vez.

Dean luego envolvió la corbata de Cas alrededor de su mano acercando al ángel. Esto resultó en que los labios de Cas cayeran a su cuello.

El nombre de Cas salió de los labios de Dean en un silencioso jadeo mientras su boca se deslizaba a lo largo de la piel de Dean.

Dean comenzó a deshacer los botones de la parte superior de Cas. Su corbata ya estaba aflojada alrededor de su cuello.

"Te amo", susurró Cas mientras sus labios pasaban por la oreja de Dean.

Esa era como la palabra mágica para Dean, porque dio un paso adelante, atrapando a Cas entre la pared y él mismo. Agarró la cintura de Cas antes de deslizar sus manos hacia sus caderas, presionando contra él.

"Es lindo que después de todos estos meses, todavía pienses que voy a dejar que tomes la iniciativa", gruñó Cas seductoramente.

Dean sonrió, "Tal vez solo me gusta cuando me la quitas".

Cas rápidamente les dio la vuelta así que ahora Dean estaba atrapado.

La creciente erección de Dean solo demostró cuánto disfrutaba cuando Cas era rudo con él.

Cas sostuvo las manos de Dean sobre su cabeza antes de volver a conectar sus labios.

Cas sonrió ante la forma en que Dean se sometió debajo de él. Dean solía ser terco, el líder y el tipo de tener el control, pero cuando se trataba de Cas, se convertía en masilla. Dejaba que Cas tomara el control. Dejaba que Cas le guiara. Dejaba que Cas le hiciera rogar y le rogó que lo hiciera.

El ángel sabía que la mejor manera de distraer al cazador de su mentalidad de "arreglar las cosas cuanto antes" que le convertía en un desastre era cambiar su mente a una mentalidad sumisa. Hacer desaparecer todos los pensamientos de tener el control y convertirle en un desastre jadeante.

Cas estaba a punto de quitarle la camisa a Dean cuando escucharon gritos.

........................................................................................................................

"Sam, espera, ni siquiera sabemos si fue él", Derek siguió al Winchester mediano mientras le gritaba a Dean y Cas.

"Dos personas diferentes lo vieron, tiene que ser él", dijo Sam doblando la esquina del pasillo donde estaba la habitación de Dean.

Dean salió de su habitación con Cas detrás de él.

Derek se detuvo cuando fue golpeado con el olor de la excitación.

"¿Qué está pasando?" Dean pregunto preocupado.

"Acabo de recibir un mensaje de texto de dos cazadores, encontraron a Gabriel. Está en Los Ángeles" Sam habló con entusiasmo, causando que los otros tres intercambiaran miradas nerviosas.

Sam iba a derrumbarse.


	14. Los Winchester.

Sam miró entre su hermano y Cas. Parecían nerviosos.

"¿Por qué no estáis más entusiasmados con esto?" Sam frunció el ceño.

"¿Cómo sabes que era él?" Dean preguntó esquivando la pregunta. No sabía qué decir.

"Recibí un mensaje de Darren y luego, unos minutos después, recibí uno de Brandon. Ambos le vieron en Los Ángeles por separado". Sam respondió tendiéndole su teléfono.

"Si realmente fuera él, ¿no crees que hubiera venido?" Dean respondió ignorando el teléfono.

Sam le miró pensativo "Tienes razón, debería intentar llamarle".

"No."

"Espera."

"No lo hagas".

Dean, Cas y Derek hablaron al mismo tiempo.

Sam les miró con suspicacia, "¿Qué está pasando?"

Cas y Derek miraron a Dean. Sabía cómo manejar a Sam mejor que cualquiera de ellos.

"Nada, solo creo que no deberías tener tus esperanzas, ¿sabes?" Dean se encogió de hombros.

Sam entrecerró los ojos a su hermano, "Dean, sabes que puedo decir cuándo estás mintiendo, ¿verdad?" Sam resopló, "Le voy a llamar".

"Maldición Sam, ¿podrías esperar hasta que estemos seguros?" Dean espetó.

Sam miró a su hermano con las cejas levantadas, "¿Por qué no quieres encontrarle? Sé que no es tu persona favorita, pero le amo, Dean".

"Sabes que no me importa. Me alegro de que estés contento con él, solo creo que debemos ser cuidadosos", Dean sintió que la culpa se apoderaba de él cuando le mentía a Sam. Simplemente no sabía cómo decirle lo que pasó cuando Cas le llamó.

"Una llamada telefónica no va a doler, Dean", Sam puso los ojos en blanco mientras pulsaba el botón de llamada de su teléfono. Poco sabía.

Dean se pellizcó el puente de la nariz cuando Sam puso la llamada en el altavoz.

"Hola," contestó la voz de Gabriel.

"Gabe," suspiró Sam aliviado.

"Uh, ¿quién eres?" Gabriel pregunto, confundido.

"Soy Sam," el cazador frunció el ceño.

Dean miró a Cas con incertidumbre.

"Por supuesto que lo eres", Gabriel sonaba molesto, "Mira, te diré lo mismo que le dije a Castiel, no me interesa involucrarme con los Winchester, no me importa con qué problemas estéis lidiando . "

Sam miró el teléfono, "¿Qué? Gabriel, ¿de qué estás hablando?"

"Estoy hablando de que me molestas, ahora si me disculpas, me tengo que ir". Con eso terminó la llamada.

Sam parecía igualmente herido y confundido, mientras miraba el teléfono.

"Sam", dijo Dean con simpatía, dando un paso hacia su hermano.

"¿De qué estaba hablando, Cas?" Sam exigió mirando al ángel.

Cas suspiró. "Escuché sobre su ubicación a través de la radio ángel antes. Le llamé y me dijo lo mismo que ha dicho hace un momento", respondió Cas con tristeza.

"¿Sabías dónde estaba?" Sam preguntó, traición gruesa en su tono.

Cas parecía culpable.

"Todos lo sabíais, ¿no? Por eso no queríais que le llamara".

Derek bajó los ojos a sus manos. Ninguno de ellos respondió.

"¿Cuánto tiempo hace que lo sabéis?" Sam exigió, el dolor se convirtió en ira.

"Solo desde temprano esta tarde", respondió Cas.

"¿Solo? Eso fue hace varias horas. ¿Cómo has podido no decírmelo?" Sam estaba enfadado.

"No sabíamos cómo", dijo Derek cuando Cas no respondió.

"¿Qué le ha pasado? ¿Por qué nos está evitando?" El tono de Sam bajó un poco cuando el dolor volvió a aparecer.

"No lo sabemos, no dijo mucho", Cas se encogió de hombros.

"Necesitamos que hable con nosotros", dijo Sam con determinación.

"¿Cómo? No dejara la llamada en el teléfono el tiempo suficiente", señaló Derek.

"Convocándole, tenemos todos los ingredientes", respondió Sam.

"¿Qué pasa si simplemente se va volando? Todavía tiene sus alas", dijo Dean.

"Le convocaremos en un anillo de fuego sagrado", respondió Sam, "Cas, conoces el canto enoquiano", Sam miró al ángel con esperanza.

"Sam, puede que no sea el mismo Gabriel, sabes, no sabemos qué le hizo Asmodeus", respondió Cas.

"Tengo que intentarlo, no puedo simplemente renunciar a él, no lo haré", Sam negó con la cabeza.

Dean dejó escapar un suspiro de derrota "Si fueras tú, sentiría lo mismo, hagámoslo", dijo Dean mirando a Cas.

........................................................................................................................

Derek, Dean y Sam se quedaron de pie mientras observaban a Cas terminar el sello enoquiano en el suelo de la sala de la mazmorra, como la llamaban.

"¿Listo?" Dean preguntó sacando un conjunto de cerillas.

Cas asintió.

Dean encendió una cerilla y la dejó caer sobre el aceite sagrado en el que habían encerrado el sello.

Cas citó el canto enoquiano. Justo cuando la última palabra salió de la boca de Cas, apareció Gabriel.

"¿Qué demonios?" Gabriel resopló mirando su nuevo entorno.

"Gabe," Sam tenía una mirada esperanzada mientras caminaba hacia el arcángel.

"¿En serio me convocaste?" Gabriel pregunto, agravado.

"Gabriel, necesitamos hablar-"

"No, quieres hablar. Necesitar y querer son dos cosas muy diferentes", Gabriel interrumpió.

"¿Qué te hizo?" Preguntó Sam, un poco herido por el tono de Gabriel.

"Bueno, me ató a una silla, luego procedió a torturarme físicamente por varios días, pero oye, ¿debe estar en la familia, verdad?" Gabriel hizo un gesto hacia el anillo de fuego sagrado.

Sam frunció el ceño, "¿Qué quieres decir con que debe ser de familia?"

"El Winchester más joven es un gilipollas", respondió Gabriel. Esto ganó un gruñido de Derek.

"¿Stiles?" Sam no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

"¿Hemos terminado aquí? Realmente me gustaría volver a mi habitación de hotel", resopló Gabriel.

Entonces Sam se dio cuenta de las brillantes manchas de lápiz labial rosa en el cuello de la camisa blanca de Gabriel.

Sam tragó saliva. ¿Gabriel había estado con una mujer?

Derek olió el dolor, la traición y los celos que se derramaban de Sam.

"Estabas ..." Sam no estaba seguro de poder pronunciar las palabras "¿Estabas ... con alguien?"

"De hecho, estaba con dos", respondió Gabriel con una sonrisa, "así que si no te importa, era una gran besadora y él tenía un culo excepcional, realmente me gustaría volver con ellos. "Gabriel una vez más hizo un gesto hacia el circulo de fuego sagrado.

El estómago de Sam se retorció ante las palabras de Gabriel. ¿Cómo podía hablar así delante de Sam?

"Escucha, hijo de puta", espetó Dean dando un paso adelante, "solo porque estés enfadado con Stiles no significa que puedas herir a Sam".

"Whoa, Dean, ¿de qué estás hablando?" Gabriel levantó las manos como para afirmar que era inocente.

"Estoy hablando de que estás engañando a mi hermano", espetó Dean.

"¿Engañando a tu hermano?" Gabriel frunció el ceño mirando a Sam.

"Me gustáis mucho, pero odio decírtelo, no estoy engañando a tu hermano. Apenas le conozco".

Sam luchó contra las lágrimas en sus ojos.

"¿Apenas le conoces? Has estado durmiendo con él durante cuatro meses", espetó Dean.

"Creo que lo recordaría," Gabriel se burló.

"Tal vez eso fue lo que hizo Asmodeus, tal vez le hizo olvidar", dijo Cas pensativamente.

"¿Pero por qué? ¿Qué saca de hacer que Gabriel se olvide de su relación con Sam?" Dean preguntó. No tenía sentido para él.

"Lo siento, ¿dijiste relación? ¿En plan estar juntos?" Gabriel preguntó con incredulidad.

"Somos, er, éramos", respondió Sam con tristeza.

"Sí, no lo creo, lo siento, gran chico", Gabriel sacudió la cabeza, "Nunca estaría contigo, de hecho, los Winchester son la perdición de mi existencia".

La garganta de Sam se apretó mientras tragaba el bulto formándose. No sabía cuánto más de esto podía escuchar.

"Mira, ¿puedo irme ahora?" Gabriel preguntó con impaciencia.

"No hasta que solucionemos esto", Dean dijo bruscamente, se negó a dejar que esto fuera el final de Sam y Gabriel.

"Dean, déjale ir, no lo recuerda", la voz de Sam se quebró cuando dejó caer la cabeza, esperando que nadie pudiera ver escapar la lágrima.

Se volvió entonces, saliendo. Ya no podía contener las lágrimas y se negó a llorar delante de todos. Necesitaba estar solo.


	15. Capítulo 15. Un bloqueo en sus recuerdos.

Dean miró a Gabriel con una mirada asesina.

"¿Me estás diciendo que no recuerdas nada sobre tu relación con Sam?" Dean preguntó dudoso.

"¿Por qué demonios estaríamos juntos? No le he visto desde ... bueno, desde que os encerré a los dos en el mundo de la televisión", respondió Gabriel.

Dean frunció el ceño, mirando a Cas. Eso había sido hace un año.

"Puedo revisar sus recuerdos", dijo Cas en voz baja a Dean.

"Por supuesto hermanito", Gabriel levantó los brazos y le hizo señas a Castiel para que se acercara.

"Whoa, espera, eso significa que tenemos que apagar el fuego sagrado, entonces podría simplemente volar", señaló Dean.

"Mira, si consigue que me dejes en paz, me quedaré unos minutos, dejaré que Cassie haga lo suyo", estuvo de acuerdo Gabriel.

"No confío en él", Dean sacudió la cabeza.

"¿Qué opción tenemos?" Cas resopló.

"¿Qué hay de las esposas de arcángel que le quitaste a Naomi esa vez?" Derek preguntó entrando.

"Eso podría funcionar," Dean asintió.

"Bien", Gabriel puso los ojos en blanco al borde del círculo con las muñecas extendidas.

Dean le quitó las esposas a Cas, quien las había sacado de un baúl cercano. Se las puso al ángel cuando Derek vertió el cubo de agua que habían preparado cuando hicieron el hechizo, apagando el fuego.

Cas colocó las puntas de los dedos sobre la cabeza de Gabriel y cerró los ojos.

En unos momentos, las visiones de los recuerdos de Gabriel pasaron por la mente de Cas. Los navegó fácilmente hasta llegar a los más recientes. Vio dónde había estado Gabriel durante los pocos años posteriores de cuando había encarcelado a los hermanos, pero después de eso fue como un bloqueo. Consiguió instantáneas de la cara de Asmodeus y luego irrumpió un recuerdo que revelaba a Stiles sosteniendo una espada en la garganta de Gabriel. Había varios recuerdos de Stiles torturando a Gabriel.

Cas liberó la mente de Gabriel, sin querer ver más.

"Cas, ¿qué pasa?" Derek sintió su tristeza.

"Hay un bloqueo en sus recuerdos. Alguien los ha alterado, definitivamente. Creo que Stiles podría haber ayudado en el proceso. Se vio obligado a torturar a Gabriel"

"¿Obligado? No es probable", espetó Gabriel.

"Stiles estaba vacilante y claramente molesto en tus recuerdos. También estaba llorando. Stiles no haría eso de buena gana", Cas negó con la cabeza.

Gabriel parecía que estaba tratando de recordar. "Lo último que recuerdo es que me puso ese horrible artilugio de metal".

"¿Artilugio de metal?" Dean miró a Cas con curiosidad.

"Asmodeus aprovechó su máquina, así fue como alteró sus recuerdos", explicó Cas.

"Espera, espera, ¿me estás diciendo que me faltan recuerdos?" Gabriel parecía mortificado.

"Varios meses parece," asintió Cas.

"¿Cómo los recupero?"

"No estoy seguro", respondió Cas.

"Gabriel, ¿recuerdas cómo nos conocimos?" Derek preguntó de repente.

"Por supuesto que ... En realidad, no lo recuerdo", Gabriel frunció el ceño, pensando duro.

"Nos conocimos en un callejón. Unos ángeles intentaron emboscar a Cas".

"No recuerdo que eso haya pasado en absoluto".

"¿Pero sabes quién soy?" Preguntó Derek.

"Derek, la mascota hombre lobo de los Winchester", asintió Gabriel.

Dean se pasó una mano por el pelo, "Voy a ir a ver cómo está Sam". No podía soportar escuchar más. Solo sirvió para enfadarle más. Asmodeus había hecho que Stiles ayudara a quitar los recuerdos de Gabriel sobre Sam. Se negó a dejar que esto fuera el final de ellos. Sam se merecía algo mejor.

..................................................................................................

Sam se dejó caer en su cama enterrando su cabeza en sus manos. Gabriel no recordaba estar con él, no recordaba amarle. No quería tener nada que ver con él y eso dolía más que el dolor físico. Había mantenido a Gabriel en sus brazos durante meses. Había odiado el enamoramiento que tenía con el arcángel, pero una vez que terminó el apocalipsis, Gabriel demostró ser muy diferente. De verdad quería ayudar a los hermanos. Gabriel había logrado abrirse camino en el corazón de Sam, solo para ser arrancado. Sam se lo había dado todo a Gabriel y ahora ...

Sam dejó caer las lágrimas. Asmodeus estaba ganando. Tenía a Stiles y alejó a Gabriel de ellos. Quién sabe qué le estaba haciendo a Stiles. Asmodeus necesitaba ser detenido.

"¿Sam? ¿Sammy?" Dean llamó a través del búnker.

"Ahí estás", dijo Dean entrando a la habitación de Sam.

Dean levantó a Sam y le abrazó.

Sam abrazó a su hermano mayor con fuerza.

"Lo siento mucho, Sam", Dean odiaba ver a su hermano así. Merecía ser feliz.

"Cas miró a través de los recuerdos de Gabe, hay un bloqueo. Derek y Cas están tratando de convencerle de que se quede para arreglar esto", explicó Dean una vez que se retiró.

"No quiere tener nada que ver conmigo, lo escuchaste", Sam negó con la cabeza tristemente.

"Lo resolveremos, siempre lo hacemos", dijo Dean. Le mataba ver a Sam tan molesto.

"¿Cómo, Dean? Asmodeus todavía tiene a Stiles y ni siquiera sabemos por dónde empezar a buscarles", resopló Sam con un encogimiento de hombros derrotado.

"Tenemos a Lydia. Derek parece pensar que podrá ayudar. Y encontraremos la manera de recuperar los recuerdos de Gabe, una vez que lo hagamos, también puede ayudar. Haremos lo que sea necesario, lo prometo , "Dean puso una mano en el hombro de Sam.

Sam solo asintió. Todavía se sentía desesperanzado, pero pensó que era mejor dejar que Dean se mantuviera esperanzado, eso era una rareza, no podía quitársela.


	16. Cobro de tratos.

Cas vio como Dean hacía su café con movimientos cansados.

"No dormiste bien anoche", comentó Cas. Se había acostado con Dean unas horas después de que Dean se había dormido. Cas solía acostarse con el cazador por un rato antes de levantarse. Como no necesitaba dormir, había tratado de encontrar alguna manera de recuperar los recuerdos de Gabriel y localizar a Stiles.

"Sí, estoy muy preocupado por mis hermanos. Me mata ver a Sam tan mal y si Stiles realmente torturó a Gabriel, ni siquiera quiero pensar por lo que está pasando", Dean se pasó una mano por su pelo.

"Cas, Dean, ¿puedo hablar con vosotros un minuto?" Derek preguntó entrando a la cocina con una expresión estresada.

"¿Qué pasa?" Dean preguntó enderezando su postura. Incluso delante de Derek trataba de actuar estoico. A pesar de que Derek podía oler sus emociones, a menudo dejaba que Dean pensara que le estaba engañando. Estaba claro que Dean confiaba en ser fuerte para todos.

"No le puedo sentir. Pasé toda la noche concentrándome en la conexión. Podía sentirle, sentir su frustración y tristeza, pero hace un momento desapareció. Todavía soy un alfa, lo comprobé. No puedo sentirle en absoluto, "Derek luchó para mantener su voz tranquila.

"¿Qué significa eso?" Dean frunció el ceño. Derek podía oler su pánico.

"No lo sé. No está muerto porque no sentí que la conexión se cortara. Es como si se hubiera desintegrado o algo así. No lo entiendo", Derek negó con la cabeza.

"¿Puedes llamar a ese veterinario, Deacon o como sea?" Dean preguntó.

"Deaton y lo hice. Acabo de hablar con él, no sabía nada", respondió Derek.

"¿Estás seguro de que no está muerto?" Dean pregunto tristemente, su voz se quebró un poco.

"No lo está", dijo Lydia desde detrás de Derek.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" Preguntó Derek, mirando a la pelirroja.

"Tuve otro sueño. Me desperté porque juraba que escuchaba gruñidos y ladridos, como perros. Luego lo vi, Stiles con un perro negro terrorífico que parecía tener los ojos rojos. Estaba con otro hombre que tenía ojos negros sólidos. Traté de ver dónde estaba, pero no pude", explicó Lydia.

"¿Estaban los ojos de Stiles de un color negro sólido también?" Dean pregunto seriamente.

"No, eran normales. Pero todavía parecía ... vacío. Y le vi matar a alguien", respondió Lydia.

"Si está con un demonio y un sabueso, está cobrando tratos", Dean se pasó las manos por la cara. Esto no era bueno.

"Eso no es posible", Cas negó con la cabeza.

"¿Por qué no? La escuchaste," Dean le hizo un gesto a Lydia.

"No cualquiera puede cobrar un trato de demonio, cuando eras un demonio, durante ese breve tiempo, Crowley le dijo a Sam que no podías tener alma. Un trato solo podía ser cobrado por un demonio. Por eso pudiste hacerlo. La marca de Caine hizo que tu alma se oscureciera, convirtiéndote en un demonio sin alma", explicó Cas.

"Entonces, ¿Stiles es un demonio?" Preguntó Derek. Se sentía enfermo.

"No puede serlo, lleva mucho tiempo que tu alma se oscurezca, a menos que tengas la marca, pero Stiles ni siquiera está muerto, su alma no puede ser contaminada a menos que esté muerto", Cas se quedó pensativo.

"Entonces tal vez no esté cobrando tratos", dijo Derek.

"¿Por qué estaría con un demonio y un perro del infierno? Los perros del infierno solo se usan para cobrar tratos", suspiró Dean con frustración.

"¿Qué queréis decir con tratos?" Lydia preguntó mirando a los tres cazadores.

"Cuando alguien hace un trato, generalmente tienen diez años antes de morir y sus almas se van al infierno", respondió Dean.

"¿Stiles no hizo un trato para salvar a Derek?" Lydia preguntó mirando al hombre lobo.

"Ese no fue el trato que hizo. Tiene que servir a Asmodeus durante diez años", Cas negó con la cabeza.

"Tenemos que encontrar una manera de romper el trato", Lydia se encogió de hombros.

"La única forma de hacerlo es matar al que tiene el trato. En este caso es Asmodeus y es casi imposible de matar. Las únicas armas que funcionan en él fueron destruidas", respondió Dean.

"Tiene que haber algo", resopló Lydia.

"Pasamos meses tratando de encontrar algo", suspiró Cas.

La habitación quedó en silencio, nadie sabía qué hacer o decir.

........................................................................................................................

Sam entró en la biblioteca y se detuvo en seco, sentado en una de las sillas esposado estaba Gabriel con un libro abierto en su regazo.

"Oh, hola, Sam", se burló Gabriel, levantando la vista de su libro.

"Gabe, no me di cuenta de que todavía estabas aquí", Sam anhelaba al ángel. Le extrañaba.

"Sí, bueno, tu hermano y mi hermano insisten en recuperar mis recuerdos. Les dije que estaba de acuerdo con hacer nuevos, pero ellos no", Gabriel resopló al cerrar su libro.

Sam solo asintió tristemente.

"Escuché a Cassie y Derek hablar anoche, me dijeron que me amabas, ¿es cierto?" Gabriel preguntó dejando el libro a un lado.

Sam se tensó, no sabía qué decir. Nunca se habían dicho eso antes.

Gabriel esperó pacientemente.

"Hablaré con Cas y Dean sobre dejarte ir", dijo finalmente Sam, apartando la mirada del ángel. No podía decírselo ahora, no estaba bien.

"¿Eramos felices?" Gabriel preguntó a continuación, haciendo que los ojos de Sam se encontraran con los suyos.

Sam sacó su teléfono y se lo dio a Gabriel. El arcángel lo tomó, inspeccionando la foto. Sam vio como Gabriel frunció el ceño ante el dispositivo.

"Casi desearía poder recordar", dijo Gabriel, devolviéndole el teléfono.

"¿Casi?" Sam frunció el ceño. Eso dolió un poco.

"No puedo soportar a los Winchester así que ..." Gabriel se encogió de hombros.

"Cierto," Sam bajó la cabeza. Eso dolió mucho.

"Sam, tenemos que hablar ..." Dean se interrumpió cuando vio con quién estaba Sam, "Regresaré más tarde".

"No, está bien, ya habíamos terminado", la voz de Sam se quebró ligeramente cuando se apartó de Gabriel.

Sam estaba tratando de mantenerse fuerte, no es como si Gabriel estuviera muerto. Sam había perdido muchas personas en su vida, pero esto, esto era lo que más dolía.


	17. Mejor que se haya ido.

Sam vio como el caos consumía la habitación. Gabriel discutía con Dean y Cas. Quería irse e insistieron en que se quedara. Lydia estaba hablando por teléfono con Scott, otra vez. Él le estaba rogando que volviera a casa. Derek estaba enfadado porque Scott dijo que no confiaba en que Derek la protegiera, por lo que también estaba discutiendo por teléfono con Scott.

"Está bien, ya no puedo soportar esto", Sam se puso de pie repentinamente haciendo que todos se callaran.

"Dean, Cas, dejad que Gabriel se vaya, no lo recuerda y no quiere estar aquí. Scott, a Lydia no le gustas como alfa, prefiere a Derek, deja de llamar", le espetó Sam.

Derek sonrió para sí mismo mientras colgaba el teléfono de Lydia.

"Sam, no podemos dejarle ir, eráis felices, tiene que recordar", objetó Dean.

"Voy a por la cena, cuando regrese, será mejor que Gabriel se haya ido", dijo Sam con los dientes apretados.

"No, si fuéramos Cas y yo, nunca permitirías que Cas se fuera", Dean respondió bruscamente.

"Si fuérais tú y Cas, Cas querría recordarte. Cas nunca nos odió de la forma en que Gabriel lo hacía, er, hace" Sam estaba cansado de corregirse a sí mismo cuando se trataba de Gabriel.

"No quiere recordar porque no sabe cómo era vuestra relación", Dean levantó las manos. "Estabas devastado cuando se fue, ¿y ahora solo quieres dejarle ir?"

"Esto duele más", gritó Sam, "Sentarme aquí todos los días y no poder tocarle, decirle cuánto le extrañaba. Ver que me mira como si no fuera nada, lo odio. Me está matando".

Dean dejó caer sus ojos al suelo. Nunca consideró lo que que Gabriel estuviera allí podría estarle haciendo.

"Voy a por la cena, cuando regrese, será mejor que se haya ido", dijo Sam de nuevo. Sus ojos estaban llorosos, lo sabía, necesitaba irse antes de que cayeran. Se había prometido no llorar delante de Gabriel.

Todos vieron como Sam salía del búnker.

"¿A qué olía?" Dean le preguntó a Derek cuando la puerta del búnker se cerró detrás de su hermano, "¿Quiso decir lo que dijo?"

Derek asintió, "Siempre huele triste, pero ha ido empeorando".

Dean bajó los ojos. Nunca quiso herir a su hermano. Solo quería que fueran felices.

"¿Por mi culpa?" Gabriel preguntó en voz baja.

Derek asintió de nuevo.

"¿Cómo terminamos juntos?" Gabriel pregunto mirando a Dean.

"Insististe en llevarle a cenar. Se lo pediste todos los días durante una semana, hasta que finalmente se rindió solo para callarte. En realidad, se lo pasó bien y aceptó la segunda cita, pero te hizo jurar que no se lo dirías a nadie porque estaba seguro de que no duraría. Pero luego lo hizo ", Derek habló en voz alta recordando la noche en que Gabriel había salido con Sam.

"Os escuché a los dos esa primera noche, pude oler la felicidad en él al día siguiente", continuó Derek.

"Habías estado tratando de hacer que te aceptara durante meses. Estaba demasiado asustado para darte una oportunidad", agregó Dean.

"¿Qué me gustaba de él?" Gabriel preguntó.

"Te gustaba su altura", respondió Dean con una risita.

"No puedo negarlo, he notado su estatura. Es definitivamente atractivo", asintió Gabriel.

"Solías comentar sobre su cara seria, dijiste que hacía que quisieras molestarle hasta que sonriera", dijo Cas en ese momento.

"Te encantaba que el twix fuera su dulce favorito, pero nunca se terminaba uno entero, así que siempre te daba la mitad", agregó Derek.

"Antes pasabas los dedos por su pelo mientras él apoyaba la cabeza en tu regazo mientras leía", dijo Dean de nuevo.

"Pensabas que era inteligente", asintió Cas recordando las muchas veces que Gabriel había felicitado a Sam.

"Solía reírse de tus chistes, aunque dijo que eran tontos", agregó Derek nuevamente.

"¿Cuánto tiempo estuvimos juntos?" Gabriel pregunto mirando entre Dean, Derek y Cas.

"Unos cuatro meses", respondió Dean.

"Está bien, mira, se supone que no debo mezclarme con los Winchester, órdenes del rey del infierno, pero sé lo obstinado que eres, así que este es el trato. Sam va a lanzar un ataque si me mantienes aquí. No me gustan estas esposas, así que te daré dos días para encontrar una manera de reactivar mis recuerdos, mientras tanto, intentaré conocer a Sam de nuevo, porque, sinceramente, es sexy. Lo único que pido es que me quites estas malditas cosas ", sugirió Gabriel esperanzado.

Dean entrecerró los ojos ante el arcángel, "¿Cómo sabemos que no volarás tan pronto como lo hagamos?"

"Tienes mi palabra," Gabriel se encogió de hombros.

"Está diciendo la verdad y hará que Sam se sienta feliz al ver que le dejas ir y que se queda por su propia voluntad", dijo Derek mirando al cazador.

"Bien", resopló Dean yendo a abrir las esposas.

"Si te vas, encontraré a todos los demonios que pueda y les diré que nos has estado ayudando a tratar de encontrar una forma de matar a Asmodeus", amenazó Dean.

"Típico tuyo, siempre tan amenazador", Gabriel sonrió cuando el Winchester mayor abrió las esposas.

........................................................................................................................

Sam entró en el búnker y se dirigió a la sala principal para ver a todos sentados alrededor de la mesa, cada uno con un libro. Sentado junto a Cas estaba Gabriel sin esposas.

"¿Qué está pasando?" Sam preguntó con el ceño fruncido mientras colocaba dos bolsas de comida china en el otro extremo.

"Gabriel nos ha dado dos días para recuperar sus recuerdos antes de irse", Cas le sonrió al hermano mediano.

"¿Por qué?" Sam pregunto mirando al arcángel.

"Me sentí mal, parece que estás muy apegado. Mis recuerdos de ti no hace que se justifique ese comportamiento que he estado teniendo, por lo que acordaron quitarme las esposas y yo acepté quedarme un poco más", Gabriel se encogió de hombros.

"¿Así no más?" Sam pidió sin creer que esa era toda la historia.

"Así no más," sonrió Gabriel.

Sam sintió un pequeño tirón en sus labios. No quería hacerse ilusiones, pero era una buena señal.

"Traeré platos para la cena", Sam se fue a la cocina.

"¿Olor?" Dean preguntó mirando a Derek.

"No soy tu sabueso", gruñó Derek, "Pero olía esperanzado".

"Buen chico," Dean le guiñó un ojo, ganándose otro gruñido.

"Debo decir que es bastante inusual verte a ti y a un hombre lobo bromeando como hermanos", comentó Gabriel.

"Él es mi hermano", dijo Dean en tono serio cuando comenzó a descargar las bolsas de comida.

"Sí, ¿cómo pasó eso?" Gabriel miró a Derek.

"Está con Stiles", respondió Cas.

La garganta de Derek se apretó. Oh, cómo extrañaba a su cazador. Trataba de ser fuerte para todos, era su responsabilidad como su alfa no mostrar debilidad, pero estaba luchando sin Stiles, mucho.


	18. Bomba de relojería.

Gabriel entró en la biblioteca donde Sam estaba actualmente rodeado de libros.

"Pasas mucho tiempo aquí", dijo Gabriel tomando asiento frente a Sam.

El cazador levantó la vista con ojos sorprendidos. "Uh, sí, generalmente tengo ayuda, pero con Stiles desaparecido, estoy un poco solo", Sam sonrió.

"Tal vez podría ayudar," Gabriel ofreció. Cuanto antes recuperara sus recuerdos, antes podría salir de allí.

"Uh, claro, estoy tratando de encontrar algo que pueda matar a un príncipe del infierno, aparte del revolver y la lanza de Michael", explicó Sam señalando a los libros que le rodeaban.

"¿Tienes algún otro arcángel encerrado en tu sótano?" Gabriel pregunto en broma.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Sam frunció el ceño.

"Bueno, un arcángel completamente preparado puede derrotar a un príncipe del infierno", explicó Gabriel.

"¿Qué?" Sam miró a Gabriel con incredulidad.

"Uh uh, no tengas ideas, tengo un trato con Asmodeus. Le dejo solo, me deja solo. Además, tomó mi gracia. Estoy utilizando la gracia de un amigo mío fallecido, Devin, "explicó Gabriel.

"Espera, ¿tomó tu gracia?" Preguntó Sam. No tenía ni idea.

"Sí, dijo que era un seguro hasta que hubiera cumplido su plan", asintió Gabriel.

"¿Qué plan?" Sam preguntó de pie.

"No lo sé, no lo dijo", Gabriel se encogió de hombros.

"¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste antes?" Sam preguntó con un resoplido.

"Se supone que no debo meterme en esto, ¿recuerdas? No me voy a involucrar", le recordó Gabriel a Sam.

........................................................................................................................

Dean se bebió un chupito de bourbon justo cuando Sam entraba en la cocina.

"¿En serio? Es mediodía, pronto para beber, ¿no crees?" Sam frunció el ceño a su hermano.

"Ahórrame la charla, ya la escuché de Cas", espetó Dean.

"¿Qué te tiene tan molesto?" Preguntó Sam.

"Vamos, hombre, mira a tu alrededor. Hemos repasado todos los libros de esa biblioteca, no tenemos un arma que funcione contra un príncipe del infierno, no tenemos ni idea de dónde está Stiles y no tenemos ni idea de cómo restaurar los recuerdos de Gabriel", dijo Dean bebiendo otro chupito.

"En realidad, Gabriel me acaba de informar que un arcángel puede herir a un príncipe del infierno", dijo Sam.

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué diablos no dijo algo antes?" Dean espetó.

"Bueno, uno, estuvo de acuerdo en no involucrarse y dos, aparentemente está viviendo de la gracia de un ángel al azar. Asmodeus tomó su gracia como seguro para asegurarse de que no podía hacer nada", explicó Sam.

Dean dejó escapar un profundo suspiro antes de beber su chupito.

"¿Ves lo que quiero decir? No podemos tomarnos un descanso", Dean se pasó una mano por la cara.

"Dean, no podemos rendirnos," frunció el ceño Sam.

"No me voy a rendir, pero maldita sea Sam, míranos. Estamos en el fondo. Apenas nos mantenemos en pie, Gabriel está amnésico, Derek es una bomba de relojería, Lydia está soñando con nuestro hermano pequeño matando gente y ni siquiera sé lo que está pensando Cas ", Dean levantó las manos.

"Hemos estado en esta posición antes, Dean, lo superaremos", Sam intentó sonar tranquilizador, pero podía escuchar la duda en su propia voz.

"¿Y si no lo hacemos esta vez?" Dean pregunto con tono derrotado.

"No puedes pensar así, Stiles nos necesita", frunció el ceño Sam.

"Lo sé, maldita sea, lo sé. No puedo dejar de pensar en lo que el imbécil le está haciendo pasar. Estoy tratando de mantenerme en pie, Sammy, no puedo manejar esto. Está ahí fuera y nos necesita y ni siquiera sé por dónde empezar. Nunca nos lo han arrebatado de esta manera. Siempre fuimos tú o yo y siempre conseguimos volver. Le envié a Beacon Hills y fue poseído por un espíritu japonés por meses y nunca lo supimos, ahora esto. Sigo decepcionándole. Papá me dijo que cuidara de vosotros y ni siquiera puedo hacer eso bien ", la voz de Dean vaciló con lágrimas frustradas.

"Dean, no puedes culparte por lo del nogitsune, nosotros-"

"Eso es", Dean interrumpió entonces.

"¿Qué?" Sam frunció el ceño.

"El nogitsune. Los ángeles querían usarlo en Stiles para matar a Ramiel, podemos usarlo para matar a Asmodeus", Dean salió de la cocina y se dirigió a la sala de armas.

"Dean, ¿de qué estás hablando?" Sam siguió a su hermano.

Derek levantó la vista para ver a Dean y Sam corriendo por la sala principal, "¿Qué está pasando?"

"Dean quiere usar el nogitsune", explicó Sam brevemente.

"¿Qué?" Derek se puso de pie de un salto y corrió tras Sam y Dean.

Dean abrió la puerta de la sala de armas donde Cas le estaba enseñando a Lydia a lanzar cuchillos.

"Dean, ¿cómo planeas usarlo exactamente?" Sam preguntó cuando su hermano comenzó a desbloquear el gran gabinete que contenía las cajas de objetos malditos.

"Los ángeles dijeron que un cazador convertido en sobrenatural podría matar a un príncipe del infierno. Lo iban a usar en Stiles. Eso significa que puedo usarlo en mí", dijo Dean revisando las cajas.

"No", gruñó Derek alejando a Dean de las cajas.

"Stiles nos necesita y no estamos más cerca de encontrarle, ¿no quieres que vuelva?" Dean espetó.

"No así," Sam negó con la cabeza.

"Es nuestro hermano, Sam, hacemos lo que sea necesario", Dean se volvió bruscamente hacia las cajas.

"Dean," Cas habló entonces, pero Dean le ignoró.

"Esto no saldrá como quieres, no es como estar poseído por un demonio común. Este te controla", argumentó Derek.

"Dean, para," Cas lo intentó de nuevo.

Dean continuó ignorándoles cuando encontró la caja que estaba buscando.

"Derek tiene razón," dijo Lydia.

Aún ignorándoles, Dean abrió la tapa de la caja del objeto maldito donde estaba la caja más pequeña que contenía al nogitsune. De repente, la caja se cerró con un golpe fuerte, sobresaltando a todos.

"Dije que te detengas", exigió Cas, su tono más bajo de lo normal.

"Esta es nuestra única opción", espetó Dean, mirando al ángel.

"No", Cas no iba a ceder.

"No sabes cómo es esa cosa", gruñó Derek.

"Stiles nos necesita", Dean se estaba enfadando.

"La última vez que se dejó en libertad fue a por la persona que creía que causaría el mayor daño, ese fue Stiles porque era inteligente y querido, sabía que nadie le heriría y tenía la capacidad de hacer cosas increíbles. ¿Realmente crees que va a ir por ti cuando hay un perfecto ángel en la habitación? " Derek ahora estaba parado frente a Dean.

Dean miró a Cas con ojos preocupados.

"¿Qué pasa si decide encontrar a Stiles de nuevo? Le conoce, sabe que puede ser manipulado", continuó Derek, "Eres más inteligente que esto. Dices que soy la bomba de relojería, pero mírate. Y hueles como una maldita tienda de licores ", Derek agarró la caja y la puso de nuevo en el gabinete.

Dean contuvo las lágrimas que sintió amenazando sus ojos. Solo quería que su hermano volviera.


	19. Hábito.

Sam trabajó diligentemente en la cocina. Normalmente no cocinaba para el almuerzo, pero necesitaba tomar un descanso de todos los libros y mantener la mente ocupada al mismo tiempo. Dean se sentó en la mesa de la cocina con los demás.

La habitación estaba en silencio aparte del sonido del agua hirviendo. Era una regla que no discutieran los casos actuales o cualquier drama actual en la mesa. Hacía las comidas más pacíficas.

Sam no pudo evitar notar cuán miserable se veía su hermano. Derek también estaba empezando a mostrar su propia miseria a pesar de los esfuerzos obvios para mantenerse fuerte. Sam nunca le diría a Derek que le escuchó llorar la noche anterior mientras pasaba por su habitación. Derek necesitaba jugar al alfa y Sam lo entendía. Dean era similar a su manera, pero se estaba resquebrajando. Demonios, si antes hubiera pasado algo, diría que ya se habría resquebrajado.

Estaba concentrado en la salsa para la pasta y los fideos, actualmente en la estufa, cuando una voz habló detrás de él.

"¿Puedo ayudar?"

Gabriel.

Sam se volvió hacia el ángel. Hizo un pequeño asentimiento antes de darle a Gabriel la cuchara para revolver la salsa.

Sam alejó todos los recuerdos de los dos cocinando juntos. La comida siempre había sido una pasión para Gabriel y, aunque Sam no era un experto, se había tomado la libertad de comenzar a cocinar con más frecuencia.

Dean siempre había sido el que había cocinado algo para Sam y Stiles cuando eran más jóvenes, ahora era su turno de cuidar de Dean.

Sam comenzó a rallar el queso mientras Gabriel agitaba la salsa.

Gabriel observó cómo el cazador se movía sin esfuerzo por la cocina. Sam estaba claramente perdido en su propia mente porque cuando caminó hacia la estufa para mirar por encima del hombro de Gabriel, su mano acarició el lado del ángel antes de apoyarse en su cadera.

Gabriel se tensó al instante, incapaz de alejarse, atrapado entre la estufa y el cuerpo de Sam.

"Oh," Sam, dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho, se alejó, soltando a Gabriel. "Lo siento, tengo un hábito", explicó Sam tratando de no mostrar el dolor que estaba sintiendo.

"¿Supongo que solíamos cocinar juntos?" Gabriel preguntó cuando Sam le quitó la cuchara.

"Casi todas las noches", Sam asintió, evitando la mirada compasiva de Gabriel.

"Mira, yo-"

"No", Sam se volvió hacia Gabriel con una mirada que podía romper el corazón de cualquiera, "Por favor, simplemente no lo hagas", su tono delataba la tristeza que estaba sintiendo.

Gabriel solo asintió cuando Sam se volvió hacia el fogón.

"¿Qué pasaría si tú y Sam tuviérais una cita?" Lydia sugirió "Como ir al lugar y hacer las cosas que hicísteis en vuestra primera cita. Tal vez te refresque la memoria".

Sam estaba a punto de deshacerse de la idea cuando Gabriel habló, "Buena idea".

Sam frunció el ceño al ángel, "Me odias". Señaló.

"Has logrado realmente hacerme sentir mal por no recordar así que ... tendrás que hacer todo el trabajo ya que no puedo recordar", Gabriel le dio a Sam una sonrisa.

El pecho de Sam se sentía como si estuviera siendo aplastado. Esa sonrisa. No había visto esa sonrisa en mucho tiempo.

"No puedo", la voz de Sam salió pequeña.

"¿Por qué no?" Gabriel frunció el ceño.

"Me llevaste a un concierto de orquesta transiberiana, no están exactamente de gira en este momento", respondió Sam recordando el momento en que accedió a salir con Gabe.

........................................................................................................................

"Sam, ahí estás, deja todo lo que estás haciendo, tenemos planes", Gabriel dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras paseaba por la biblioteca donde Sam estaba organizando los libros.

"No, no lo hacemos", respondió Sam sin molestarse en levantar la vista de los libros en sus brazos.

"Vamos, Sam", se quejó Gabriel, "tengo asientos VIP para el concierto de la orquesta transiberiana esta noche".

Sam miró hacia arriba con ojos ansiosos, "No lo hiciste", Sam trató de contener su emoción. Había querido verla durante años.

"Escuché cuando te quejaste a Dean por querer ir, así que investigué un poco y conseguí dos entradas", Gabriel levantó los dos finos trozos de papel.

Sam dejó los libros que tenía en la mano, ¿estaba realmente dispuesto a tener una cita con Gabriel?

"Sé que quieres ir, no me hagas perder esta segunda entrada con Cas", dijo Gabriel moviendo las cejas.

"Bien, pero esto no significa que estemos saliendo", resopló Sam arrebatándole la entrada al ángel.

"Aún," Gabriel sonrió mientras seguía a Sam fuera de la habitación.

........................................................................................................................

"Puedo conjurar una orquesta, no hay problema. Fui un estafador, ¿recuerdas?" Gabriel se encogió de hombros.

"Pero tienes poca gracia", frunció el ceño Sam.

"Puede usar un poco de la mía", dijo Cas entonces. Cualquier cosa para ayudar a Gabriel a recordar a Sam.

"Gracias hermanito. ¿Ves? No hay problema", Gabriel le guiñó un ojo a Sam. Siempre había sido del tipo coqueto, pero ahora eso frustraba a Sam porque sabía que no era genuino.

"Bien", asintió Sam vacilante. No podía decir que fuera fan de esta idea. Estaba seguro de que solo le haría daño. Ansiaba a Gabriel, que le abrazara, que le besara. Su corazón se rompió ante la reacción que tuvo Gabriel ante su toque antes. No había querido hacerlo, simplemente pasó. Estaba tan consumido por sus propios pensamientos, que olvidó que ya no estaban juntos.

"Dean, ¿por qué no salís tú y Cas también? Derek y yo seguiremos investigando mientras tú estás fuera, creo que podrías aprovechar el descanso", dijo Lydia dirigiéndose al Winchester mayor.

"Estoy bien, yo-"

"No era una petición," interrumpió Lydia sin levantar la vista de su teléfono.

Dean sintió que la mano de Cas se deslizaba suavemente por su muslo.

"Creo que es una gran idea", sonrió Cas a su cazador.

Dean suspiró, pero estuvo de acuerdo, "Está bien", tal vez Lydia tenía razón. Tal vez necesitaba una noche con Cas y tal vez Gabriel recordaría a Sam. Había sido doloroso ver cómo el corazón de su hermano se rompía una vez más cuando tocó a Gabriel, solo necesitaban una victoria.


	20. Primera cita.

Sam trató de ocultar los nervios mientras esperaba en el garaje a Gabriel.

"Oye, solo sé tú, eso es lo que le atrajo antes", Dean le dio a su hermano una pequeña sonrisa.

"Nuestra primera cita fue mucho más fácil cuando a Gabriel realmente le gustaba", resopló Sam pasándose una mano por su largo pelo.

"Le gustas, simplemente no lo recuerda en este momento", Dean suspiró tristemente, "No te rindas todavía, Sammy".

"¿Qué habéis planeado tú y Cas?" Sam preguntó, cambiando de tema.

"No lo sé, Cas dijo que tenía una idea, pero no me la dijo", Dean se encogió de hombros.

"Dean, trata de pasar un buen rato", suspiró Sam sabiendo lo que pasaba por la mente de su hermano.

"¿De verdad crees que deberíamos tener citas con Stiles bajo el control de Asmodeus? ¿Y no parece que lo estamos frotando en la cara de Derek?" Dean resopló.

"Sé lo que quieres decir, pero estoy tratando de recuperar los recuerdos de Gabriel y casi te dejas poseer por un espíritu japonés. Necesitas una noche libre", señaló Sam suavemente.

"Somos cazadores Sam, no tenemos una noche libre", espetó Dean.

"Lo hacemos si tomamos una", argumentó Sam.

Justo entonces Gabriel y Cas entraron en el garaje.

El estómago de Sam dio un vuelco al ver a su ángel, bueno, solía ser su ángel. El recordatorio de que Gabriel ya no era suyo hizo que el estómago de Sam se retorciera de añoranza.

........................................................................................................................

El viaje en coche fue tranquilo. La única conversación había sido Sam preguntándole si estaba seguro de querer hacer esto a Gabriel. Gabriel le aseguró a Sam que podía manejar una cita. Sin embargo, Sam no estaba seguro de poder manejar una cita.

Sam aparcó el Camaro frente al teatro donde habían ido a su primera cita. Actualmente estaba cerrado, pero eso no era un problema para Sam y Gabe.

Sam abrió la puerta y llevó a Gabriel a la sala del teatro. Dudó en la puerta, no sabía si podía hacer esto. Fingir e improvisar, era demasiado.

"Lo siento, no creo que pueda hacer esto", Sam tragó saliva.

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?" Gabriel frunció el ceño al cazador.

"Porque sé que no lo recuerdas, pero lo hago y esto se siente mal. Ni siquiera te gusto" Sam cerró los ojos, tratando de mantenerse calmado. No podía llorar, no aquí, no delante de Gabriel.

"Entiendo que no quieres fingir porque para ti esto ya pasó, pero esta es nuestra primera cita para mí, así que haz todo lo que hiciste en nuestra primera cita real", Gabriel lo estaba intentando, podía ver el dolor de Sam. Estaba empeorando al ocultarlo.

"Así es, ni siquiera quería salir contigo, tú fuiste quien coqueteó conmigo, tú me tomaste la mano, tú me besaste, tú eres el que me conquistó, "suspiró Sam.

"Ahora tienes que conquistarme tú", Gabriel le guiñó un ojo.

Sam sintió una sonrisa tirar de sus labios. Podía decir que Gabriel lo estaba intentando, "Simplemente no quiero empujarte demasiado".

"No me pareces del tipo dominante", dijo Gabriel.

"¿La cocina antes?" Sam respondió.

"Me sorprendiste, ahora estoy mucho más preparado", insistió Gabriel.

Sam suspiró, todavía vacilando.

Gabriel chasqueó los dedos y el sonido de los instrumentos musicales afinándose sonó desde detrás de las puertas de la sala del teatro.

"Será mejor que nos demos prisa, están a punto de comenzar", sonrió Gabriel.

Sam respiró hondo antes de asentir. Abrió la puerta para ver a la banda en el escenario. Sabía que no era real, pero se veía tan real.

Sam abrió el camino a la tercera fila de asientos. Sonrió levemente cuando Gabriel apoyó sus pies en el asiento frente a él.

"¿Qué? Somos los únicos aquí", Gabriel se encogió de hombros defensivamente.

Sam solo sonrió, sacudiendo la cabeza. Solo se tú. Sam recitó las palabras de Dean en su cabeza. Eso es lo que le atrajo antes.

Después de las dos primeras canciones reproducidas, Sam se encontró a sí mismo mirando a Gabriel. Sus ojos dorados se movían sobre el escenario mientras observaba a la banda actuar.

"Sabes que la banda está ahí arriba", dijo Gabriel girándose para mirar a Sam, con una expresión divertida en su cara.

Sam bajó los ojos avergonzado, un rubor se acumuló en sus mejillas.

"¿Qué estabas pensando?" Gabriel preguntó, la curiosidad sacando lo mejor de él.

"¿Honestamente?" Preguntó Sam, sin saber si Gabriel realmente quería saber.

El ángel asintió.

"Tienes los ojos más bonitos." Sam se lo había dicho a Gabriel una docena de veces, pero Gabriel siempre había dicho que los de Sam eran mejores.

Gabriel miró a Sam en blanco durante un minuto.

Sin embargo, Sam no podía apartar la vista, había echado de menos mirar a Gabe a los ojos.

"¿Tienes un espejo?" Gabriel preguntó de repente pillando a Sam con la guardia baja por completo.

"¿Eh?"

"Un espejo, ¿tienes uno?" Gabriel repitió.

"Sí, por supuesto", frunció el ceño Sam.

"Entonces sabrías que tienes los ojos más hermosos", Gabriel sonrió ligeramente antes de volverse hacia la banda.

El corazón de Sam saltó en su pecho. No pudo luchar contra la sonrisa que forzó su camino hacia su cara. Oh, cómo había extrañado esto.

Casi una hora después, el espectáculo terminó y Sam y Gabriel salieron a la noche.

"¿Qué hicimos después?" Gabriel preguntó cuando Sam cerró la puerta detrás de ellos.

"Caminamos hasta las mesas de picnic de allí y creaste una tarrina de helado para que la compartiéramos", señaló Sam a un parque al otro lado de la calle.

"Suena genial", dijo Gabriel girándose para cruzar la calle.

"Gabe espera", Sam agarró la mano de Gabriel, entrelazando suavemente sus dedos. "La última vez insististe en que era peligroso cruzar la calle solo. Dijiste que debía tomar tu mano, solo para estar seguro", dijo Sam con nerviosismo.

Gabriel sonrió "Tenía razón, tomarse de las manos cuando cruzas la calle siempre es inteligente".

Sam dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Le preocupaba que Gabriel se sintiera incómodo.

Los dos caminaron de la mano hacia la mesa de picnic.

Gabriel chasqueó los dedos y apareció una tarrina de helado, idéntica a la que había conjurado la primera vez. La cara de Sam cayó ligeramente al ver una cuchara. Un recuerdo de su primera cita apareció en la cabeza de Sam.

"Uh, te olvidaste de una cuchara", Sam frunció el ceño ante la única cuchara.

"Parece que me quedé sin gracia, lo siento, parece que tenemos que compartir", Gabriel meneó las cejas.

Sam le dio al ángel una mirada incrédula.

"Oh, bien", resopló Gabriel colocando otra cuchara sobre la mesa.

Sam empujó la memoria hacia abajo mientras desenroscaba sus dedos.

"¿Esto va bien?" Gabriel preguntó mientras Sam tomaba una cucharada de helado.

"Tú dirás," Sam habló encogiéndose de hombros.

"Honestamente, va mejor de lo que había anticipado", Gabriel le dio a Sam una pequeña sonrisa.

"No estoy seguro de si debería estar complacido u ofendido", bromeó Sam a la ligera.

"Sin ofensa," sonrió Gabriel.

"¿Sin recuerdos?" Sam preguntó bajando su cuchara.

Gabriel parecía culpable, "No, lo siento".

"No lo lamentes, era una posibilidad muy remota", Sam se encogió de hombros, tratando de ocultar su decepción.

Los dos terminaron el helado en silencio antes de caminar de regreso al coche. Gabriel deslizó su mano en la de Sam mientras cruzaban la calle.

El viaje en coche a casa fue igual de silencioso. No fue hasta que llegaron a la puerta del búnker que Gabriel habló.

"Uh, ¿Sam?" Gabriel dejó de caminar.

"¿Sí?" Sam se detuvo también girándose hacia el ángel.

"¿Te... te besé esa noche?" Gabriel pregunto vacilante.

Sam dejó caer sus ojos al suelo, "Sí, lo hiciste", asintió.

"Pero no estabas planeando besarme, ¿verdad?" Gabriel preguntó.

"Pensé que eso sería ir demasiado lejos", respondió Sam.

Gabriel entró en el espacio de Sam, colocando sus labios suavemente sobre los del cazador. El beso fue corto y simple, muy parecido al de esa noche.

Gabriel pasó por delante de Sam y atravesó la puerta del búnker.

No fue hasta que la puerta se cerró que una lágrima cayó por la mejilla de Sam.

Echaba de menos desesperadamente a su ángel.


	21. Billar.

Dean miró a su novio mientras Cas aparcaba el impala frente a un bar local. Había dejado que Cas condujera, ya que se suponía que no debía saber lo que había planeado.

"Uh, Cas, te das cuenta de que esto es un bar, ¿verdad?" Dean frunció el ceño.

Cas puso los ojos en blanco. "Sí, ahora vamos", respondió el ángel saliendo del coche.

Dean suspiró, pero siguió a Cas al interior. Estaba tranquilo en cuanto a los bares se refiere y era mejor que la mayoría de los bares que Dean frecuentaba.

Cas pidió dos cervezas antes de llevar a Dean a la esquina trasera donde había una mesa de billar vacía.

"Odias el billar", Dean frunció el ceño mientras Cas colocaba las bolas.

"Odio cuando haces distracciones en el billar. En realidad nunca he jugado. Vas a enseñarme", sonrió Cas agarrando un taco del estante.

Los ojos de Dean se iluminaron un poco ante eso.

Justo en ese momento, el camarero puso dos cervezas en la mesa junto a ellos.

Cas le entregó una a Dean.

Dean la tomó con una sonrisa. Cas siempre sabía cómo hacer que Dean se sintiera mejor y ¿qué mejor manera que con cerveza y billar?

"Entonces, ¿cómo sostengo esto?" Cas preguntó tratando de imitar la forma en que había visto a Dean hacerlo tantas veces como había visto jugar al cazador.

"Así", Dean se inclinó, colocando las manos de Cas, "Ahora apunta y tira".

Cas empujó el palo con fuerza, pero falló la bola por completo. Cas frunció el ceño mientras se colocaba.

Dean se rió gentilmente, "No seas tan duro. Solo mueve el palo, no lo empujes".

"Mover no empujar", Cas asintió con concentración.

Dean se rió entre dientes. Le encantaba lo olvidadizo que Cas podía ser a veces.

Cas hizo lo que Dean dijo, esta vez la bola rodó al grupo colocado. Las bolas salieron disparadas en diferentes direcciones.

"Buen tiro," Dean sonrió pasando una mano por la espalda de Cas. El ángel sonrió ante la alabanza de Dean.

Dean fue a disparar a continuación, pero se distrajo de inmediato con Cas quitándose la gabardina.

Con una sonrisa burlona se la quitó, había visto a Dean hacerlo cuando jugaba al billar y los chicos no podían apartar sus ojos de él. Solo estaba copiando los métodos de su novio.

Cas alineó su siguiente tiro y estaba a punto de hacer el tiro cuando Dean se inclinó sobre la espalda del ángel.

"Estás demasiado tenso, relájate", Dean habló contra la oreja de Cas y se ganó un escalofrío de su novio.

Dean guió el tiro de Cas, ayudándole a meter dos bolas.

"Mira como vas. Ya has metido dos y yo ninguna", Dean sonrió alejándose de Cas, "Mira a ver si puedes hacer esto por tu cuenta."

Cas apuntó su taco y tiró, pero la bola falló su blanco por un pelo.

"Cerca", Dean sonrió mientras iba a alinear su tiro.

Una vez más, Cas distrajo con cuidado a Dean al enrollar lentamente las mangas de su camisa. Dean había comentado en el pasado lo atractivo que era Cas cuando hacía eso.

Dean una vez más falló su tiro.

El juego continuó así. Cas metería una bola o dos y luego, cuando era el turno de Dean, usaría algún gesto inocente para distraer a su cazador. Dean no se dio cuenta hasta que Cas movió distraídamente las manos por su taco.

"Cas, imbécil", Dean entrecerró los ojos seductoramente hacia el ángel.

"¿Qué?" Cas preguntó inocentemente, con una sonrisa jugando en los bordes de sus labios.

Dean deslizó su brazo alrededor de la parte posterior de Cas, dándole un tierno beso.

"¿Quién te enseñó a distraer de esa manera?" Dean preguntó retirándose un poco.

"Un chico caliente con el que salgo a veces", Cas se encogió de hombros.

"Necesito conocer a este chico", sonrió Dean.

"No lo sé, es un poco celoso", bromeó Cas, presionando sus labios contra los de Dean.

La pareja jugó unas cuantas rondas más, cada uno burlándose del otro con suavidad.

Dean deslizó su brazo alrededor de Cas cuando salieron del bar.

Cas se inclinó hacia su cazador.

"Te amo, Cas, ¿lo sabes?" Dean dijo sin alejarse.

"Por supuesto", asintió Cas, "Y yo también te amo".

Dean no respondió, simplemente colocó un beso en la parte superior de la cabeza de Cas.

Cas se alegró de escuchar la dulzura en el tono de Dean. Había estado tan estresado y enfadado últimamente.

Regresaron al búnker solo para encontrar a Derek y Gabriel en una pelea a gritos.

"¿No pudiste mantener tu mierda junta por una noche?" Derek gritó.

"Te lo dije, no hice nada", le gritó Gabriel.

"No se fue sin ninguna razón y no está contestando su teléfono".

"Bueno, eso no es mi culpa".

"Algo ha tenido que pasar".

"No pasó nada."

"Whoa, hey, ¿qué está pasando?" Dean preguntó corriendo por los escalones y hacia el par que gritaba.

"Sam se fue después de su cita y Gabriel no me contará lo que pasó", gruñó Derek con los ojos rojos mientras señalaba hacia el arcángel.

"Porque no pasó nada", resopló Gabriel.

"¿Qué quieres decir con que Sam se fue?" Dean frunció el ceño repentinamente preocupado.

"Regresamos de la cita, entré, él no. No sé a dónde fue", explicó Gabriel.

"Intenté llamarle, pero no responde", resopló Derek. Estaba claro que estaba estresado.

"¿Por qué estás tan preocupado por él?" Dean frunció el ceño sacando su teléfono.

"Soy su alfa", gruñó Derek.

"Whoa, espera ahí vaquero, ¿eres su qué?" Gabriel pregunto volviéndose hacia el hombre lobo.

Derek podía oler el más mínimo indicio de celos. Se lo merecía.

"Alfa, Sam me aceptó como su alfa mientras estabas dando vueltas en Los Ángeles" Espetó Derek.

"¿Por qué tendría que hacer eso?" Gabriel frunció el ceño.

"¿Por qué te importa?" Derek gruñó.

"Porque es mi novio, tú ..." Gabriel se interrumpió.

"¿Tu qué?" Dean pregunto moviendo su cabeza hacia Gabriel.

"Nada, olvidad que dije eso", Gabriel negó con la cabeza, con pánico evidente en su tono.

"Gabe, está bien, no es una cosa íntima, es solo un vínculo familiar. Derek necesitaba una manada, por lo que Sam y yo aceptamos a Derek como nuestro alfa", explicó Cas con suavidad.

"No responde", Dean frunció el ceño ante su teléfono, "¿Qué pasó?" Dean exigió, mirando a Gabriel.

"Nada," Gabriel resopló.

"¿Las cosas no fueron bien?" Cas preguntó, tomando un enfoque más tranquilo. El problema con Derek y Dean era que eran demasiado fuertes y testarudos.

"No, fue bien. Un poco demasiado bien, si soy sincero", Gabriel se encogió de hombros.

"¿Demasiado bien?" Dean pregunto con curiosidad.

"Me divertí mucho y Sam también", Gabriel se encogió de hombros y dejó caer sus ojos, avergonzado.

"Espera, ¿te estás enamorando de Sam otra vez?" Cas preguntó con una mirada esperanzada.

"No sé, ¿tal vez?" Gabriel se encogió de hombros.

"¿No le recuerdas?" Dean preguntó.

"No como ha sido esta noche. Recuerdo al gilipollas sarcástico que encerré en un bucle de tiempo. Esta noche ha sido ... entrañable, dulce y gentil", respondió Gabriel.

"Entonces, ¿por qué se fue?" Dean frunció el ceño.

"Te dije que no lo sé".

En ese momento, la puerta del búnker se abrió y Sam entró.

Derek inmediatamente olió la tristeza y frustración que sentía junto con la salinidad que quedaba de sus lágrimas.

"¿Donde fuiste?" Dean resopló.

"A caminar, necesitaba aclarar mi mente", respondió Sam simplemente.

"¿No pudiste responder a un mensaje de texto?" Derek espetó levantando su teléfono.

"Lo dejé en el coche, lo siento", se disculpó Sam. Su tono era plano.

"¿Estás bien?" Derek preguntó a pesar de que lo sabía.

"Estoy realmente cansado, me voy a la cama", dijo Sam pasando al grupo.

Gabriel abrió la boca para decir algo, pero se detuvo. Nada de lo que dijera ayudaría, de hecho estaba seguro de que solo lo empeoraría.


	22. Alguien más.

La lluvia caía sobre Stiles mientras caminaba por las calles familiares. Era tarde y no había nadie en las carreteras. Se detuvo frente a la casa familiar. Se había quedado muchas noches en esta casa.

"¿Stiles?"

Oh, esa voz familiar.

Stiles levantó la vista para ver a Scott caminando hacia él.

"Scott", Stiles forzó una sonrisa.

"Estás bien, gracias a Dios. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Preguntó Scott tirando de Stiles en un abrazo.

Stiles no le devolvió el abrazo.

"Estoy aquí por negocios", respondió Stiles simplemente.

"¿Dónde está Derek?" Scott preguntó mirando alrededor como si estuviera cerca.

"¿Derek?" Stiles frunció el ceño. ¿Cómo sabía de Derek?

"Todavía estáis juntos, ¿verdad?" ¿Por qué no había llamado Derek para hacerle saber que Stiles estaba bien?

"Uh, no, en realidad," Stiles negó con la cabeza.

"¿Que pasó?" Scott frunció el ceño.

"Encontró a alguien más", una nueva voz habló.

Scott miró hacia arriba para ver a un chico caminar hacia ellos. Tenía el pelo castaño corto y los ojos azules.

"¿Alguien más?" Scott se burló, "¿Qué pasa contigo siendo el compañero de Derek?"

"Puede que sea el suyo, pero no es el mío", Stiles se encogió de hombros como si no fuera gran cosa.

"¿Listo, Winchester?" El chico preguntó volviéndose para irse.

"¿Cuánto tiempo estarás en la ciudad?" Preguntó Scott a toda prisa.

"Solo esta noche", respondió Stiles.

"Vamos a vernos para el almuerzo mañana", Scott habló de nuevo.

"Lo haría, pero no puedo", Stiles negó con la cabeza, sin molestarse en dar una razón.

"Malia querrá verte, han pasado casi dos años, Stiles", rogó Scott.

Stiles estaba a punto de rechazarle otra vez cuando el castaño a su lado intervino.

"Creo que es una gran idea". El chico le dio a Scott una sonrisa encantadora.

"¿Por qué no vienes al viejo loft de Derek alrededor de las once?", Scott le devolvió la sonrisa.

"Claro", estuvo de acuerdo Stiles, agarrando el brazo del chico de ojos azules y tirando de él por el camino.

La lluvia había cesado en este punto.

Una vez que Stiles estuvo seguro de que estaban fuera del alcance del oído, se volvió hacia el demonio, "¿Qué demonios, Kai?"

"¿Cuánta sospecha crees que surgiría si no estuvieras de acuerdo en quedarte? Asmodeus necesita que los Winchester permanezcan tan despistados como sea posible, así que cuando dice que quiere que te vean en Beacon Hills, no quiere decir que alertes a los cazadores de que no eres tú. Solo que estuviste aquí por tu propia voluntad. Si te persiguen, no detendrán a Asmodeus ", respondió Kai.

"Esto parece una gran cantidad de trabajo para liberar a algunos perros del infierno", resopló Stiles.

"Los Shedim están mucho más allá de algunos perros del infierno. Son las únicas criaturas que pueden entrar en el cielo que no sean Fenris, a quien mataste", espetó Kai.

"Sí, sí, conozco la historia", Stiles agitó una mano aburrido.

........................................................................................................................

Derek se recostó en la cama mirando al techo. No estaba seguro de la última vez que tuvo una buena noche de sueño. Probablemente antes de que Stiles se fuera.

Trató de llegar a él con su mente, buscando el vínculo de compañero, pero no estaba allí. Las náuseas burbujeaban dentro de él al pensar en lo que ese imbécil le había hecho a Stiles.

En ese momento sonó su teléfono. Era casi medianoche, ¿quién llamaría tan tarde?

Derek miró para ver el nombre de Scott. No estaba de humor para pelear con el alfa verdadero, pero algo en él decía que esto no era sobre Lydia.

"¿Hola?" Derek respondió el teléfono.

"Derek, no sé dónde estás o lo que estás haciendo, pero podrías querer venir aquí ahora", el tono de Scott parecía ansioso.

"Scott, estás a un día en coche desde aquí", resopló Derek.

"Sí, bueno, estoy bastante seguro de que Stiles acaba de aparecer frente a mi casa".

Derek se sobresaltó, "¿Qué?"

"No estoy seguro de si era realmente él, pero-"

"Está bien, espera, déjame avisar al resto de la manada", Derek entró corriendo a la sala principal y dejó escapar un silbido penetrante. En cuestión de minutos todos se habían reunido en la sala principal.

"Scott encontró a Stiles", dijo Derek, poniendo el teléfono en altavoz antes de colocarlo en el centro de la mesa.

"Creo que era él", dijo Scott.

"¿Qué quieres decir con que crees?" Dean espetó.

"Se parecía a él y olía a él, pero no actuaba como él", explicó Scott.

El grupo compartió miradas de preocupación.

"¿Hablaste con él? ¿Dijo algo?" Preguntó Derek. Su lobo estaba como loco bajo su piel.

"Sí, quiero decir, no mucho, pero parecía distante, como si no le importara que estuviera allí", dijo Scott.

"Tal vez no lo hacía, no te ha visto en más de un año", dijo Dean, sincero, ganándose el ceño fruncido de su hermano.

"No, era más que eso y estaba ..." Scott hizo una pausa.

"¿Estaba qué?" Sam presionó.

"Con alguien más, otro chico", terminó Scott.

"¿Alto? ¿Parecido a un malvado coronel Sanders?" Dean preguntó.

"No, este chico era más joven y estaban juntos, como juntos", aclaró Scott.

Todos los ojos se volvieron hacia Derek, quien se tensó.

"¿Estás seguro?" Sam frunció el ceño, eso no parecía correcto.

"Le pregunté por Derek, dijo que había seguido adelante, que podría ser el compañero de Derek, pero Derek no era el suyo", el tono de Scott era compasivo.

Derek agarró el borde de la mesa con dureza.

"¿Dijo por qué estaba allí?" Cas habló a continuación.

"Simplemente dijo que por negocios, le pedí que viniera mañana. Dijo que no, pero su ... amigo ... dijo que pensaba que sería bueno ver a todos", Scott dudó al dirigirse al chico con Stiles.

"Está bien, escúchame, creemos que podría ser un demonio y que el chico con él probablemente también lo sea, así que te enviaré una foto de un sigilo, ¿vale? Y quiero que les atrapes dentro de este sigilo hasta que lleguemos. Nos pondremos en marcha de inmediato ", dijo Sam levantando el teléfono de Derek," No dejes que vean el sigilo. Sabrán qué es. Stiles es inteligente, por lo que tendrás que ser más inteligente. El agua bendita les herira sin dañar a Stiles. No dejes que se vayan, ¿entiendes?" El tono de Sam era tranquilo, pero serio.

"Sí, puedo hacer eso", respondió Scott.

Sam colgó el teléfono. "Está bien, necesitamos un plan y rápido", dijo mirando alrededor de la mesa.

Derek parecía que iba a cambiar en cualquier momento.

"Derek," habló Sam con calma, dirigiéndose hacia el alfa.

Derek no levantó la vista. Estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de mantenerse tranquilo.

"Escúchame, Stiles no está en su sano juicio en este momento, ¿de acuerdo? Le recuperaremos, pero necesito que estés tranquilo", Sam recordó una conversación que habían tenido sobre cómo funcionaba una manada. Técnicamente era miembro de la manada de Derek y el contacto físico siempre era bueno entre los miembros de la manada.

Sam puso una mano suavemente sobre el hombro de Derek.

Derek finalmente miró a Sam, sus ojos cambiando entre rojo y verde.

"Vamos a arreglar esto, lo prometo", el corazón de Sam se mantuvo firme. Realmente creía eso.

Derek asintió. Sus ojos volvieron a su color verde salvia.

Haría lo que fuera necesario para recuperar a Stiles, demonio o no.


	23. Te necesito.

El búnker estaba en silencio. Nadie sabía qué hacer o decir. Necesitaban un plan y tenían que darse prisa.

"¿Pensé que dijisteis que no podía ser un demonio?" Lydia habló finalmente.

"No debería ser posible, pero no sabemos de qué es capaz Asmodeus, así que necesitamos estar preparados para cualquier cosa", respondió Cas.

"Necesitamos tener un plan para cuando Asmodeus venga por Stiles porque lo hará", dijo Sam a continuación.

"Necesitamos algo que pueda matarle", resopló Dean. Derek podía oler el estrés que irradiaba el cazador.

"Bueno, a menos que encontremos el revolver, arreglemos mágicamente la lanza de Michael o encontremos un arcángel estamos jodidos", respondió Sam. Olía menos estresado.

"Espera, ¿qué tal si atraemos a Asmodeus aquí y le atrapamos en una trampa de demonio? Puedo rastrear los recuerdos de Gabriel sobre lo que hizo Asmodeus con su gracia. Gabriel puede ir al infierno y conseguirla mientras Asmodeus está atrapado. Luego, una vez que Gabriel esté completamente cargado otra vez, puede derrotarle, "Cas ofreció.

"¿Funcionaría eso?" Dean preguntó.

"Sí, quiero decir, no sé cuánto tiempo le retendrá una trampa de demonio, pero es factible", asintió Sam.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, vale, esperad, no se supone que deba involucrarme", Gabriel intervino entonces.

"Gabriel, por favor". Sam miró al ángel con ojos suplicantes.

"De ninguna manera, me quedaré fuera de esto", Gabriel sacudió la cabeza.

"No podemos hacer esto solos, te necesitamos", le rogó Sam, "Gabriel, te necesito".

Derek oyó que el corazón de Gabriel se aceleraba. También olía a confusión.

"No puedo", Gabriel sacudió la cabeza.

"Escucha, tu-"

"Dean, para," dijo Derek bruscamente. Gabriel caería, pero no si le cabreaban. Derek le lanzó a Sam una mirada que decía "sigue adelante".

"Mira, sé que no te quieres enredar en los asuntos del cielo y el infierno, pero este no es el apocalipsis", dijo Sam dando un paso alrededor de la mesa y hacia el arcángel.

Gabriel tragó ansiosamente mientras Sam avanzaba hacia él.

"Es mi hermano pequeño, sé que le odias por lo que te hizo, pero está bajo el control de Asmodeus. Hizo un trato para salvar a alguien que amaba, sin darse cuenta de que respondería a un príncipe del infierno. Ahora está ahí fuera y me necesita, pero no puedo hacer esto solo. Te necesito. Sé que eso no significa nada para ti porque no significo nada para ti, pero significas el mundo para mi. Te juro que no dejaré que te pase nada. Iré a buscar tu gracia si puedes meterme en el infierno. Porque iría al infierno y volvería por ti, Gabriel. Solo estoy pidiendo tu ayuda, por favor ", suplicó Sam, tirando cuidadosamente de las manos de Gabriel en las suyas.

Gabriel miró sus manos. Estaba dividido. No podía negar que había estado sintiendo cosas hacia el cazador, pero no quería hacerlo.

"Sam, no soy el hombre con el que estabas, no tengo los recuerdos de nosotros que tienes", Gabriel habló compasivamente.

"Entra en mis recuerdos como Cas hizo contigo", dijo Sam de repente.

"Por supuesto, ¿por qué no pensamos en eso antes?" Cas habló.

"¿Estás seguro? No será agradable", Gabriel frunció el ceño. No podía negar que sentía curiosidad por su supuesto pasado.

"Puedo manejarlo", asintió Sam.

"Espera", Derek dio un paso adelante tomando la mano de Sam, "Tomaré todo el dolor que pueda".

Sam sonrió con aprecio dándole un apretón a la mano de Derek.

Gabriel colocó cuidadosamente sus manos sobre la cabeza de Sam.

Dean, Cas y Lydia observaron cómo Sam gritaba. Derek apretó los dientes mientras tiraba un poco del dolor.

Finalmente Gabriel soltó a Sam, con los ojos muy abiertos.

Sam se dejó caer un poco en Derek mientras recuperaba el equilibrio.

Sam miró a Gabriel con ojos cansados. ¿Había funcionado?

Gabriel dio un paso adelante tirando del cazador en un fuerte abrazo.

"Lo siento mucho, bebé", Gabriel habló en el pelo de Sam.

El alivio inundó a Sam, funcionó. Gabriel recordó.

"Lo siento mucho", repitió Gabriel.

"Está bien, Gabe, me alegra que lo recuerdes", suspiró Sam fundiéndose con Gabriel.

"¿Así que estás con nosotros?" Dean preguntó.

Gabriel se apartó de Sam, "Infiernos, sí".

Sam sonrió cansadamente. Había echado mucho de menos a Gabriel.

"Esto podría funcionar", dijo Dean pensativamente.

"Chicos, tengo un mal presentimiento", dijo Lydia de repente.

"Lo sabemos, el plan no es perfecto, pero-"

"No, cuando Lydia dice que tiene un mal presentimiento, eso significa que algo va a pasar", dijo Derek recuperándose un poco. Tomar el dolor de Sam le había agotado.

De repente Lydia se puso catatónica.

"¿Lydia?" Dean chasqueó los dedos frente a su cara, nada.

"Lydia", dijo Derek, la preocupación en su tono. Le puso una mano en el hombro.

Ella saltó al contacto, parpadeando ante el alfa.

"¿Dijiste que algo va a pasar, algo como qué?" Cas preguntó.

Miró a Dean. "Vas a morir", dijo con voz temblorosa.

Dean puso los ojos en blanco, "Está bien, ¿podemos irnos?" Resopló. Obviamente no le creía a Lydia.

"Dean," Sam habló con una expresión preocupada.

"Vamos, Sam, no voy a morir", se burló Dean.

"Dean", Derek habló a continuación.

"¿Tus presentimientos siempre tienen razón? ¿El cien por ciento de las veces?" Dean preguntó girándose hacia la pelirroja.

"No, no exactamente", respondió Lydia, "Pero-"

"¿Ahí, ves? No voy a morir. Ahora, ¿podemos ir a buscar a mi hermano?," dijo Dean bruscamente.

"Dean", Cas puso una mano en el brazo de Dean, evitando que se alejara.

"No voy a dejar que un 'mal presentimiento' desbarate esto, ahora poneos en marcha o me iré sin vosotros", espetó Dean.

Los demás intercambiaron miradas de complicidad.

"Gabriel debería quedarse aquí, está débil después de repasar los recuerdos de Sam. Sam, tú también deberías quedarte, cuídale y Lydia también debería quedarse, podéis preparar todo aquí. Derek, Dean y yo iremos a buscar a Stiles", habló Cas. Sabía que no tenía sentido discutir con Dean en este momento, solo vigilaría a su cazador, no es que no lo hiciera de todos modos.


	24. Hipócrita.

Stiles llamó a la puerta del viejo loft de Derek. Peter vivía aquí ahora, eso lo sabía, sin embargo, no sabía que Scott, Peter y Malia le esperaban dentro.

"Stiles", Malia sonrió con cautela cuando abrió la puerta.

"Hey, Lia", Stiles sonrió falsamente cuando entró en el loft familiar. La última vez que estuvo aquí tuvo un ataque de pánico por su posesión del nogitsune, pero esta vez no le importaban los recuerdos.

"Stiles, mírate", sonrió Peter caminando hacia el cazador.

"¿Así que ahora eres parte de la manada de Scott?" Stiles preguntó mirando al ex alfa.

"Le ayudo cuando lo necesita", respondió Peter simplemente.

"¿Dónde está Lydia?" Stiles había esperado que estuviera allí.

"No está aquí", respondió Malia. Estaba mirando a Stiles con ojos curiosos.

"Entonces, ¿quién es tu amigo?" Peter preguntó entonces, haciendo un gesto hacia el demonio detrás de él.

"Kai," el demonio sonrió extendiendo una mano hacia el hombre lobo.

"He oído que no funcionó lo tuyo con Derek", dijo Peter ignorando la mano de Kai.

"¿Vas a darme un largo discurso sobre cómo debería darle una oportunidad?" Stiles preguntó aburridamente.

"Supongo que eso sería intrascendente", Peter sonrió brevemente, "¿Qué tal si os ponéis cómodos? La pizza debería estar aquí pronto".

Stiles dejó escapar un suspiro, pero Kai le empujó hacia el sofá. Tan pronto como los dos tomaron asiento, sonó el teléfono de Scott.

Scott se alejó mientras respondía. Stiles observó atentamente mientras Scott hablaba en voz baja. Lanzó algunas miradas hacia Stiles.

"Sabes, ha sido genial veros, pero deberíamos irnos", dijo Stiles poniéndose de pie. Conocía a Scott lo suficientemente bien como para saber que algo estaba pasando. Había pasado dos años de su vida con el chico. Sabía cuándo estaba mintiendo y sabía cuándo estaba tramando algo y ahora mismo estaba tramando algo.

Kai obviamente entendiendo a Stiles, se levantó para seguirle a la puerta, pero parecía estar atascado.

"¿Qué?" Kai miró a su alrededor confundido.

Peter apagó las luces para revelar una trampa de demonios brillando a su alrededor.

"Pintura de luz negra", sonrió Scott, apartando su teléfono.

Las luces volvieron a encenderse entonces.

"Chicos, no ha detenido a Stiles", señaló Malia.

De hecho, Stiles había caminado a través de la trampa sin problemas.

Stiles se rió "No soy un demonio, Malia".

"Tampoco eres Stiles," Scott frunció el ceño, asustado.

"Técnicamente lo soy", Stiles se encogió de hombros y se volvió para mirar a Scott.

Peter aprovechó la oportunidad para agarrar un sujetalibros de hierro fundido del estante cercano, dejando a Stiles inconsciente.

"Peter," Scott miró boquiabierto al hombre lobo.

"¿Qué? Dijeron que no le dejáramos irse. No puede escapar estando inconsciente", Peter se encogió de hombros.

........................................................................................................................

Derek se sentó en silencio en el asiento trasero del impala. Habían estado en la carretera apenas tres horas y el incómodo silencio entre Cas y Dean era ensordecedor.

"Cas apestas a irritación y preocupación, Dean, apestas a molestia y estrés, ¿vais a hablarlo?. Ya me estoy atragantando", resopló Derek.

Dean se tensó visiblemente mientras Cas miraba a su novio sin decir nada.

"No, sí, hacéis un muy buen punto", Derek puso los ojos en blanco.

"¿Qué propones que diga, Derek? Dean no va a escucharme, nunca lo hace. Piensa que es invencible, por lo que ignora todas las señales de peligro y continúa siendo lo más imprudente posible", dijo Cas con irritación.

"¿Conoces el problema de Cas, Derek? Se preocupa demasiado. Vivimos una vida peligrosa, si me volviera loco cada vez que mi vida corre peligro, el mundo habría terminado, tres veces. También es un hipócrita", se burló Dean.

Derek echó la cabeza hacia atrás con un gemido.

"Dean es el hipócrita, si Lydia hubiera afirmado que yo iba a morir, me habría encerrado en la mazmorra del búnker. Y tal vez debería preocuparse un poco más. Esta es una vida peligrosa, lo entiendo, pero lo trata como un trabajo de escritorio todos los días, "Cas respondió bruscamente.

"Tal vez no tendría que esforzarme tanto como para encerrarte en la mazmorra si no tomaras decisiones estúpidas que casi te matan. Sé lo que estoy haciendo, tengo cuidado. Él no piensa. Dice que soy imprudente, bueno, si esa no es la mayor subestimación", se burló Dean.

"¿Tienes cuidado, Dean? ¿De verdad? Dice el tipo que ignora la profecía directa de su muerte", Cas se volvió para mirar a Dean.

"Ella no es una profeta, Cas, es una banshee", Dean respondió bruscamente.

Al menos ahora estaban discutiendo directamente.

"Sí, una banshee, un heraldo de la muerte. ¿Sabes qué es la definición de heraldo? Algo que presagia un evento futuro o da una señal anticipada de lo que está por venir", dijo Cas en tono condescendiente.

"Ella misma dijo que no siempre tiene razón", resopló Dean agarrando el volante con más fuerza.

"Eso no significa que te arriesgues, Dean".

"Entonces, ¿se supone que debo quedarme al margen mientras mi hermano corre como la puta de un demonio?"

"Tu problema es el control, siempre tienes que estar en control de la situación. No puedes confiar en que nosotros nos encargaremos de esto".

"No se trata de confianza, Cas. Se trata de que no me quede sin hacer nada mientras que las personas que me importan arriesgan sus vidas porque existe la posibilidad de que me hiera", gritó Dean. Claramente se estaba irritando más.

"No se trata de que te hieras, se trata de que mueras. Si mueres, eso nos duele a todos", gritó Cas.

"Entiendo tu preocupación, sí, lo entiendo, pero he muerto antes, no es nada nuevo", Dean calmó un poco su tono.

"Una de estas veces no volverás", se quebró la voz de Cas.

Dean permaneció en silencio por un momento, antes de volver a hablar "Estaré bien, Cas, lo prometo".

Cas se volvió, mirando por la ventana. Ya no quería tener esta conversación. Dean era demasiado terco y Cas iba a ser el que sufriera por ello.


	25. Su alma.

Stiles se despertó y se encontró atado a una silla. Dejó escapar un resoplido frustrado al ver a Scott, Malia y Peter de pie frente a él.

"Oh, gracias a Dios", Scott suspiró cuando vio que Stiles estaba despierto.

"¿Qué significa esto?" Stiles preguntó mirando hacia donde estaba atado a la silla.

"Bueno, la trampa de demonio no funcionó en ti", Scott se encogió de hombros.

"Sí, la pintura de luz negra, muy inteligente. Sabes Scotty, tú y yo sabemos que nadie en esta habitación es lo suficientemente inteligente como para haber pensado en eso, así que ... ¿cuándo llegarán mis hermanos?" Preguntó Stiles.

"Deberían estar aquí en breve", respondió Scott, tratando de no sentirse ofendido por las palabras de Stiles.

"¿Qué te ha pasado?" Peter preguntó entonces, frunciendo el ceño al cazador.

"Hice un trato con el diablo", Stiles se encogió de hombros, "Bueno, en realidad, no fue el diablo, Lucifer todavía está metido en su jaula, era solo un demonio al azar", se corrigió Stiles.

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta.

Malia gruñó al captar el olor familiar de los cazadores.

"Malia", dijo Scott en un tono de advertencia cuando abrió la puerta.

Derek entró con Cas y Dean detrás de él.

"Stiles," Dean habló con un suspiro de alivio.

"Hola, hermano mayor. ¿Dónde está Sammy?" Stiles preguntó en un tono plano.

"Cuidando a Gabriel", dijo Dean con un tono levemente acusador.

"Cierto, todo el asunto de la memoria, sí", asintió Stiles. No mostró el menor remordimiento.

Derek se quedó incómodamente a un lado.

"Hola, Cas", Stiles miró al ángel.

"Stiles," la voz de Cas era amable.

"¿Qué Derek, no me dices hola?" Preguntó Stiles mirando al alfa.

Derek se mantuvo impasible y no respondió.

"No, está bien, quédate en silencio, no es como si hubiera salvado tu vida ni nada", Stiles se movió incómodamente contra las ataduras.

Derek se estremeció ante las palabras de Stiles.

"¿Qué demonios Stiles?" Dean dijo bruscamente "¿Qué te pasa? Scott dijo que no eres un demonio, así que, ¿qué diablos te pasa?"

"Soy yo", Stiles se encogió de hombros.

"Tonterías," gruñó Dean dejando caer su bolsa. Sacó su espada y dio un paso hacia su hermano.

Stiles suspiró, "Sí, vamos, haz todas tus pequeñas pruebas".

Dean cortó cuidadosamente la parte superior de la mano de Stiles con la hoja de plata. Sin reacción. Sacó su frasco de agua bendita, salpicó a Stiles. Nada.

"Dean", Cas dio un paso adelante, "¿Te recuerda a alguien?" Cas preguntó quitándose la gabardina.

Dean frunció el ceño.

Cas se subió una de sus mangas antes de que Dean se diera cuenta de lo que Cas estaba hablando.

"Sam cuando perdió su alma," Dean asintió.

"Esto va a doler", dijo Cas mientras se acercaba a Stiles.

Derek miró hacia otro lado mientras Stiles gritaba de dolor.

"¿Qué le está haciendo?" Scott preguntó dando un paso adelante, con preocupación en su cara.

"Está revisando su alma", respondió Dean.

Cas se apartó entonces, girándose hacia Dean con una mirada triste.

"Maldita sea," resopló Dean.

"¿Qué significa eso?" Preguntó Malia.

"No tiene alma, lo que significa que la cosa que hace que sea bueno y que le dá emociones, como la compasión y el arrepentimiento, se ha ido", explicó Cas poniéndose la gabardina.

"¿Habéis sacado algo de este?" Dean preguntó dirigiéndose al demonio que estaba amordazado y atado a su propia silla dentro del círculo.

"No ha dicho nada", Scott se encogió de hombros.

"Tienes que saber cómo hacer que hablen", dijo Dean, quitando la mordaza.

"No te diré nada", se burló Kai.

"Creo que lo harás", sonrió Dean mientras sacaba la espada demoniaca de su abrigo.

"Porque si no lo haces, me tomaré mi tiempo matándote, ¿entiendes?" Dean pasó la espada lentamente por la mejilla del demonio. El demonio soltó un grito.

"Bien, esto es lo que quiero saber, A, dónde está el alma de mi hermano, B, dónde está la gracia de Gabriel y C, qué está planeando Asmodeus", enumeró Dean.

"No te lo voy a decir," gruñó Kai.

Dean vertió un poco de agua bendita en la espada demoniaca antes de apuñalarla en la mano del demonio. Kai dejó escapar un fuerte grito mientras la espada hacia arder y chamuscaba su carne.

"Empecemos con el alma de Stiles", dijo Dean sacando la espada.

"No lo sé, la puso en una caja, pero no sé dónde está la caja", jadeó Kai.

"¿Qué pasa con la gracia?" Dean preguntó a continuación.

Kai vaciló y Dean apuñaló la otra mano.

"En su sala del trono," Kai gritó por el dolor.

"Ahí vamos, ahora estamos hablando", Dean sonrió condescendientemente.

Kai miró al cazador.

"¿Qué está planeando?" Dean preguntó a continuación.

Kai se quedó en silencio.

"Podrías decírselo. No se detendrá hasta que lo hagas," dijo Stiles en tono aburrido.

"¿Decirme qué?" Dean pregunto mirando a Stiles.

"Sobre los Shedim", Stiles habló como si fuera la cosa más obvia.

"¿Shedim?" Dean frunció el ceño mirando a Cas, que parecía horrorizado.

"Fueron creados por Lucifer. Se le encomendó crear una criatura que custodiara las puertas del cielo, pero Lucifer estaba enfadado con nuestro Padre por crear humanos. Estaba celoso y enfadado cuando hizo los Shedim, lo que les llevó a ser malos. Dios estaba furioso y los arrojó al infierno en su propia jaula especial. Una vez más enfadado, Lucifer corrompió a Fenris, que había sido creado para proteger las puertas debido al fracaso de Lucifer. Aparte de Fenris, los Shedim son la única criatura que puede entrar al cielo". Cas explicó.

"Está bien, entonces, ¿qué está planeando Asmodeus hacer con ellos?" Dean pregunto mirando a Stiles.

"Liberarlos, obviamente," contestó Stiles.

"Mataste a Fenris, así que ahora debe querer liberar a los Shedim para que terminen su trabajo", asintió Cas con comprensión.

"Oh, no solo eso, sino que planea llevarles al cielo y eliminar a toda la raza de los ángeles", agregó Stiles.

"Lo siento, ¿ángeles? ¿Fenris? ¿Habláis en serio?" Peter habló entonces.

"¿Quién eres tú?" Cas preguntó girándose hacia el hombre lobo previamente silencioso.

"Peter, ese es Peter", respondió Stiles.

"¿El tío lunático?" Preguntó Dean mirando a Derek quien asintió levemente.

"Mira, Dean, esto es súper divertido y muy emocionante, ¿pero puedes desatarme?" Stiles resopló.

"Lo siento, Stiles, no confío en ti", Dean sacudió la cabeza.

"Es una sorpresa desagradable", se burló Stiles.

"¿Sabes dónde está la sala del trono de Asmodeus?" Preguntó Dean, ignorando el comentario anterior de Stiles.

"Todavía está establecida en el manicomio, no la movió después de haberla tomado de Crowley". Stiles respondió.

"Entonces parece que tu trabajo aquí está hecho", dijo Dean antes de meter la espada en Kai.

Scott miró a Stiles, esperando una reacción.

"¿No era ese tu novio?" Preguntó Scott.

"¿De verdad, Scott? Era un demonio", Stiles miró al alfa con una expresión de desaprobación.

"Pero dijo ..." Scott se calló, confundido.

"Estaba tratando de evitar destapar nuestra cubierta", Stiles puso los ojos en blanco.

"¿Qué cubierta?" Cas frunció el ceño.

"Asmodeus quería que me vieran aquí, con la esperanza de que vinierais a por mí, solo que se suponía que ya me habría ido, así que estoy seguro de que tendré noticias de él en breve", Stiles se encogió de hombros.

"Bien, vas a volver con nosotros", Dean soltó sacando unas esposas.

"Sabes que puedo quitármelas Dean", sonrió Stiles.

"No si las aprieto," Dean le devolvió la sonrisa.

La sonrisa de Stiles se desvaneció cuando Dean y Cas se acercaron a él.

Derek se mantuvo inmóvil al lado de la habitación. Era difícil estar cerca de Stiles así, se parecía mucho al Stiles poseído, excepto que esta vez era culpa de Derek.


	26. Estará bien.

Sam miró hacia arriba al sonido de la puerta del búnker. Entró Cas seguido de sus hermanos.

"¿Dónde está Derek?" Sam pregunto notando la ausencia del hombre lobo.

"Está sacando las cosas del maletero", explicó Cas.

Sam se sorprendió de que Derek no estuviera pegado al lado de Stiles, a pesar de la falta de alma.

"¿Qué demonios está haciendo ella aquí?" Stiles preguntó frunciendo el ceño más allá de Sam.

"Stiles," sonrió Lydia mientras caminaba hacia la sala principal.

"Está con nosotros ahora. Ha estado ayudando", respondió Sam.

"¿Ayudando a qué? ¿Encontrar cadáveres?" Stiles resopló.

"Tratar de prevenirlos en realidad", dijo la pelirroja, mirando fijamente a Dean.

"No voy a morir, Lydia," Dean puso los ojos en blanco.

"No estoy de acuerdo", le dijo Lydia al Winchester mayor.

"¿Vas a morir?" Stiles preguntó mirando a Dean.

"No."

"Sí."

Dean y Lydia respondieron al mismo tiempo.

"Dean es demasiado terco para reconocerlo", espetó Cas.

"Eh, no veo el gran problema. No es como si fuera la primera vez", Stiles se encogió de hombros.

"No tienes alma, no puedes opinar", dijo Cas, esta vez a Stiles.

"No voy a morir", Dean estaba realmente cansado de decir eso.

"Si Lydia dijo que lo harás, lo más probable es que lo hagas", Stiles se encogió de hombros.

"Mira, Dean", Cas miró a su novio.

"Dijo 'lo más probable' ", señaló Dean, una vez más desestimando la preocupación de Cas.

Antes de que Cas pudiera responder, Gabriel entró. "Hola chicos", saludó con una sonrisa. La sonrisa rápidamente se convirtió en un ceño fruncido cuando vio a Stiles.

"¿Por qué está Stiles con esposas?" Gabriel pregunto mirando a Dean.

"Asmodeus tomó su alma, así que estamos tomando precauciones", respondió Dean.

"Sam pudo caminar un año sin ellos, supongo que sabemos quién es tu favorito. Diría que estoy herido, pero ..." Stiles sonrió y se sentó en una de las sillas.

"Sí, bueno, no estaba trabajando para Asmodeus", Dean puso los ojos en blanco. Incluso sin alma, Stiles era un gilipollas sarcástico.

"¿Dónde está el lobo?" Gabriel preguntó entonces, mirando alrededor como para detectar al alfa.

"Supongo que todavía está en el garaje", respondió Dean mirando hacia la puerta del búnker.

"Iré a ver cómo está", dijo Sam mientras se dirigía hacia las escaleras.

........................................................................................................................

Derek abrió el maletero mientras Cas y Dean llevaban a Stiles dentro. Cas había dejado a Stiles inconsciente con su magia de ángel para gran alivio de Derek. Era más fácil sentarse detrás con un Stiles dormido. Había despertado unas cuantas veces, solo para que Cas le dejara inconsciente de nuevo, sin embargo, la última vez se había despertado en tan solo diez minutos y le dejaron en paz. Derek se sintió como un animal enjaulado. Stiles no era él mismo, bueno, lo era, pero sin alma. No le importaba que Derek estuviera allí, no parecía importarle en absoluto y eso dolía. Les dolió a él y a su lobo. Había pasado semanas extrañando a Stiles y, sin embargo, al hombre no le importaba. Derek sabía que no era culpa de Stiles, que no tenía alma, literalmente. De hecho, si alguien tenía la culpa, era él.

Derek se aferró al borde del maletero, sabía que tenía que entrar para poder poner en marcha su plan, sin embargo, no quería estar cerca de Stiles. Le dolía demasiado. Le recordó al Stiles poseído. Obviamente, no estaba tratando de matarles a todos, pero la mirada vacía en sus ojos y la falta de emoción en su tono cuando hablaba eran demasiado familiares.

La puerta del garaje se abrió y Sam entró, "Hey, ¿estás bien?" Preguntó Sam.

Derek debe haber tardado más tiempo de lo que creía. Abrió la boca para mentir, pero era Sam, había pasado varios días con el hombre que amaba, que ni lo recordaba ni le quería. Lo entendería.

"En realidad no, no", Derek negó con la cabeza y bajó la vista a la bolsa que debía llevar dentro.

"¿Stiles?" Sam preguntó, aunque ya lo sabía.

Derek solo asintió.

"Estará bien", le aseguró Sam al alfa.

"No es eso, sé que lo hará, yo solo ... no puedo soportar estar cerca de él en este momento. No es Stiles, está ... está ..." Derek se soltó del agarre que tenía en el impala.

"Sin alma," terminó Sam.

"Es más que eso", Derek negó con la cabeza.

"¿Cómo es eso?" Sam pregunto con curiosidad.

"Me recuerda a cuando estuvo poseído, no es tan malo, gracias a Dios, pero ... no le importa ... la forma en que lo desprecia todo ... es demasiado familiar. Observé como hirió a la gente sin una sola vacilación y ahora, puede que no le esté haciendo daño a nadie, pero tampoco le importa si alguien más lo hace. Luché tan duro por salvarle la última vez y, sin embargo, esta vez ... es mi culpa , "Derek cerró los ojos y apretó la mandíbula.

"Derek, esto no es tu culpa", Sam dio un paso hacia el hombre lobo. Odiaba ver a Derek así. Le recordaba a Dean. Siempre echándose la culpa.

"Hizo un trato para salvarme, si hubiera sido más cuidadoso, esto podría haberse evitado", Derek negó con la cabeza. Estaba tan preocupado por mantener a Stiles a salvo, pero al final, Stiles terminó herido de una manera mucho peor.

"Escúchame, no hay nada que pudieras haber hecho para evitar esto. ¿Apesta? Sí. ¿Duele? Como el infierno. Pero arreglaremos esto. Mira a Gabriel. Estaba seguro de que le había perdido para siempre. Stiles ha pasado por mucho y pasará por mucho más, solo tienes que estar allí para ayudarle, para ayudarnos a todos. Sé que es difícil, confía en mí, lo entiendo ". Sam puso una mano en el hombro de Derek.

Derek levantó la vista para encontrarse con los brillantes ojos verdes de Sam. Habían estado tan nublados y cansados durante las últimas semanas, ahora había una nueva luz en ellos.

Derek asintió. Sabía que Sam tenía razón y le entendía, le entendía más que nadie.

"Ahora necesitamos poner en marcha este plan para que podamos recuperar a Gabriel y Stiles completamente, ¿puedes hacer eso?" Sam le preguntó con su tono aún suave.

Derek asintió una vez más. Agarró la bolsa antes de seguir a Sam al búnker.

Dean levantó la vista cuando Sam y Derek entraron. Dean miró específicamente al hombre lobo. Podía ver la frustración en su postura y el estrés en sus ojos, que eran demasiado familiares para él. Cuando el alfa se acercó a él, agarró el brazo del hombre y le detuvo en seco. Miró a Derek con una mirada suave, "Oye, estará bien, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Sí," Derek asintió un poco, bajando los ojos. Dean soltó su brazo. Derek apreciaba las conversaciones reconfortantes y tranquilizadoras de Sam, pero la preocupación de Dean siempre era más significativa para él. Tal vez porque no era alguien de hablar de emociones y sentimientos o tal vez porque Dean parecía realmente preocuparse por él a pesar del hecho de que era un hombre lobo y que iba en contra de cada instinto que tenía. De cualquier manera, sintió una tranquilidad que no había tenido antes y la necesitaba ahora, más que nunca.


	27. Ten cuidado.

Derek evitó a Stiles, mientras que Dean evitó a Cas, mientras trabajaban para preparar todo para la llegada de Asmodeus. Sam no había dejado el lado de Gabriel, constantemente revisando para asegurarse de que estaba bien. Lydia y Cas conspiraron juntos para encontrar una manera de mantener a Dean a salvo sin que se diera cuenta.

"Sabes, piensan que no sé lo que están haciendo", le dijo Dean a Derek mientras le lanzaba una mirada a Lydia y Cas, quienes estaban terminando la trampa de demonio.

"¿Quieres saber lo que están diciendo?" Derek preguntó, porque sí, incluso él admitiría que su plan era estúpido y no iba a funcionar.

"Siempre olvido que tienes súper audición, dilo", sonrió Dean.

"Están planeando literalmente encerrarte en la mazmorra", se rió Derek.

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo?" Dean se burló de la idea.

"Cas te va a noquear con su magia de ángel y te arrastrarán allí", respondió Derek.

Eso enfureció a Dean. Se volvió y marchó hacia el par conspirador.

"Cas", espetó Dean, "te juro que si piensas en usar tu pequeño truco de magia para noquearme, cuando despierte, te patearé el culo hasta el cielo".

Cas miró a Dean y se encogió de hombros.

"Estoy tratando de protegerte, Dean," gruñó Cas.

"¿Encerrándome en la mazmorra?" Dean espetó de nuevo.

"No estás tomando esto en serio. ¿Qué más se supone que debo hacer?" El tono de Cas sonaba enfadado, pero también desesperado. Estaba preocupado.

"Cas, escúchame, voy a estar bien", Dean suavizó su voz.

"¿Qué pasa si no lo estás Dean? No te puedo traer de vuelta", Cas parecía estresado.

"Tendré cuidado, lo prometo, pero no puedes encerrarme cuando las vidas de mis hermanos están en juego, cuando tu vida está en juego. Lo más importante en este momento es obtener la gracia de Gabriel y el alma de Stiles. No me quedare al margen ", Dean puso una mano debajo de la mandíbula de Cas y la tomó suavemente.

"Te amo", dijo Dean en voz baja, inclinándose.

"También te amo, Dean", respondió Cas, permitiendo que sus ojos se cerraran mientras sus labios se conectaban.

"Esto es genial y todo, pero ¿cuál es el plan exactamente? Porque realmente no quiero que me tengáis exposado cuando Asmodeus aparezca", Stiles levantó las manos para enfatizar.

"Tú y Gabriel vais a ir al manicomio para obtener tu alma y su gracia. Vamos a esperar a que Asmodeus se presente y lo retendremos aquí lo suficiente como para que regreséis", dijo Dean alejándose de Cas.

"Creo que todo está listo, probablemente deberíais iros ahora," Sam habló entonces, mirando a Gabriel con preocupación en sus ojos.

"Te haremos saber cuando aparezca el malvado Sanders", Dean asintió, "¿Estarás bien sin ningún tipo de magia?" Dean le preguntó a Gabriel.

"Me he guardado un poco gracias a Cas y tengo mi espada de ángel", asintió Gabriel, antes de volverse hacia Sam, "Ten cuidado".

Sam dio un paso hacia Gabriel, quien tiró de él en un profundo beso.

Derek trató de ignorar el hecho de que decirle a Stiles que tuviera cuidado no tenía sentido y que a Stiles no le importaba si algo le pasaba.

........................................................................................................................

El grupo esperó casi dos horas para que Asmodeus se presentara, se habían asegurado de 'accidentalmente' avisar a un demonio de que tenían a Stiles, por lo que no estaban seguros de lo que estaba tomando tanto tiempo.

Sin embargo, finalmente, después de esperar años, las protecciones del búnker se encendieron.

"Está aquí", Dean sostuvo su espada de ángel preparada.

La protección finalmente fracasó y Asmodeus atravesó la puerta.

"Ahora, Gabe," oró Sam en voz baja.

........................................................................................................................

Gabriel escuchó la oración de Sam y se dirigió al Winchester más joven. "Te quitaré las esposas, no hagas que me arrepienta", Gabriel habló con seriedad.

"No tengo alma, no soy suicida. Sé que no debo enfadar a un arcángel, con o sin energía", respondió Stiles.

Gabriel asintió, satisfecho con esa respuesta, antes de quitarle las esposas.

........................................................................................................................

Los demonios de Asmodeus entraron en el búnker, atacando a los objetivos más cercanos.

Lydia, que se había vuelto bastante decente con una espada de ángel, derrotó a un demonio cuando estaba a punto de atacar a Sam que estaba luchando contra otro demonio.

Los demonios continuaron atacando, pero fueron asesinados tan rápido como atacaron.

"¿Dónde está el Winchester?" Asmodeus preguntó una vez que la mayoría de sus demonios estaban muertos.

"Tendrás que ser más específico", espetó Dean.

"Sabes al que quiero, él y yo tenemos un trato", Asmodeus le sonrió a Derek, quien parecía enfadado.

"No vas a atraparle," dijo Sam.

"Entonces te llevaré en su lugar", Asmodeus levantó una mano, pero Dean empujó a su hermano a un lado causando que la explosión de poder le diera a él. Le tiró al muro más cercano.

"Dean", gritó la voz de Cas, pero Asmodeus arrojó a Cas contra la pared y le inmovilizó.

Luego, Asmodeus torció la muñeca, lo que provocó que Dean tosiera y le saliera sangre de la boca.

"No", gritó Cas siendo incapaz de moverse.

Sam y Derek cargaron contra el príncipe del infierno, pero les arrojó hacia atrás sin esfuerzo con un movimiento de su otra mano.

Necesitaban que entrara en la trampa de demonio que habían hecho, pero avanzaba hacia Dean y se alejaba de la trampa.

Lydia se puso delante de Dean rápidamente, antes de soltar un grito fuerte. Empujó su voz hacia adelante, arrojando a Asmodeus hacia atrás y dentro de la trampa.

Lydia se derrumbó al lado de Dean, "No, no, no, por favor, prometiste que estarías bien, ¿recuerdas?" Lydia rogó.

Cas, habiendo sido liberado cuando Asmodeus fue atrapado, corrió al lado de Dean.

"Dean", Cas agarró al cazador en sus brazos, tratando de curarle "No", la voz de Cas se rompió. Era muy tarde.


	28. Lo siento.

Cas sostuvo a Dean contra su pecho, las lágrimas le picaban en los ojos. Lydia había tenido razón. Dean estaba muerto. El pecho de Cas se apretó y la ira ardió a través de él. Se puso de pie y miró a Asmodeus, que tenía una expresión de suficiencia en su cara.

"¿Quieres hacer un trato?" Asmodeus preguntó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

"Cas, no lo hagas", Sam le agarró del brazo y le impidió avanzar.

"Mató a Dean", gruñó Cas, su voz más baja que nunca.

"Lo sé, pero solo tenemos que esperar", suplicó Sam, con lágrimas en sus propios ojos.

Cas se detuvo, pero no apartó la mirada del príncipe del infierno.

En ese momento el búnker comenzó a temblar. Asmodeus estaba tratando de romper la trampa.

"Gabriel, por favor, date prisa", murmuró Sam.

Derek sintió el estrés de Sam y Cas. Sintió que su lobo tiraba hacia ellos, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer. Dio un paso solo para ser golpeado con una fuerte sensación de mareo. Su paso vaciló cuando alcanzó el objeto sólido más cercano para sostenerse.

En unos momentos apareció Gabriel, justo cuando se rompió la trampa.

"Gabriel, creí haberte advertido," Asmodeus se burló.

"Lamento informarte de que no obtendrás la misma cortesía", Gabriel sonrió simplemente mientras lanzaba una oleada de luz hacia el demonio. En una nube de humo desapareció. Se había ido, por fin.

"Gabe", suplicó Sam arrodillándose junto a Cas, quien una vez más estaba abrazando a su hermano.

"Dean", dijo Gabriel en tono de asombro.

"¿Puedes traerle de vuelta?" Sam preguntó esperanzado.

Gabriel dio un paso adelante colocando una mano en la frente de Dean.

Dean respiró bruscamente, abriendo los ojos.

Cas soltó un sollozo aliviado cuando acercó a Dean, enterrando su cabeza en el hombro de Dean.

"¿Cas?" Dean habló con cuidado.

Cas se apartó para encontrarse con los confundidos ojos verdes de Dean.

"Te perdí, Dean, él ..." Cas fue interrumpido por otro sollozo involuntario.

"Oye, está bien, estoy aquí, estoy bien", Dean mantuvo a Cas cerca.

"Gracias," Sam abrazó a Gabriel.

"¿Dónde está Stiles?" Preguntó Lydia de repente.

"Sabes lo terco que es el Winchester más joven", Gabriel se encogió de hombros tímidamente, "escuché la oración de Sam y no tenía tiempo para discutir con él".

"¿Dónde está?" Dean gruñó de pie.

"Está bien", Derek habló entonces. Todos los ojos se volvieron hacia él.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" Preguntó Sam.

"Puedo sentirlo", dijo Derek con una mirada de alivio.

"¿Puedes sentirlo? Pero pensé ..." Dean frunció el ceño. No vio el punto de mencionar el hecho de que la conexión se rompió. Derek lo sabía.

"Ya tiene alma, el vínculo de compañeros está conectado con el alma. No podía sentirlo porque Stiles no tenía alma", explicó Gabriel.

"Entonces, ¿dónde está?" Cas preguntó mirando a su hermano mayor.

"Hola chicos", una voz familiar habló de repente.

"¿Crowley?" Sam frunció el ceño, "Stiles", el ceño fruncido desapareció al ver a su hermano menor junto al otrora rey del infierno.

"Encontramos a Crowley en una de las celdas. Stiles insistió en sacarle", explicó Gabriel, esperando la ira que sabía que Dean expresaría.

En cambio, Dean sonrió ampliamente.

Stiles dio un paso hacia Sam y Dean con una sonrisa propia.

Sam abrazó a su hermanito con fuerza, "Me alegra que estés de vuelta".

"Yo también," asintió Stiles.

Dean le atrajo luego, "Tengo la intención de golpearte hasta el próximo año por hacer algo así", espetó Dean, pero su tono era indulgente.

"Lo sé, lo siento", se disculpó Stiles.

Cuando Dean se retiró, miró a un impasible Derek, "Hey, Der", la voz de Stiles era pequeña y cautelosa.

Derek no dijo nada. Caminó hacia el cazador y le abrazó con fuerza. Stiles se aferró con la misma fuerza. Derek enterró la cara en el cuello de su novio. El olor le relajó de inmediato.

"Lo siento mucho", la voz de Derek se quebró.

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Yo fui el que hizo el trato, no debería haberte hecho pasar por eso, simplemente no esperaba que fuera así", Stiles frunció el ceño y se echó un poco hacia atrás.

"Debería haberte escuchado, fui imprudente, lo siento", Derek negó con la cabeza.

"Bueno, debería volver al infierno. Os debo una chicos", dijo Crowley en ese momento.

"Solo haznos un favor y mantén tu posición, Asmodeus fue un verdadero dolor de cabeza", dijo Dean acariciando afectuosamente el hombro de Crowley.

"Nos vemos chicos", con eso Crowley desapareció.

"Gabriel", dijo Stiles mirando al ángel.

Gabriel le dio una sonrisa comprensiva, "No te preocupes por eso, niño".

Stiles negó con la cabeza, "Nunca me lo perdonaré, lo siento mucho".

"Lo hiciste por Derek, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo", Gabriel alborotó el pelo del Winchester más joven.

"Hablando de disculpas", Dean se volvió hacia la pelirroja, "Te debo una, sirenita. Tenías razón, lo siento, lo descarté".

Lydia dejó caer su cabeza, "Lo siento, tenía razón".

"Sin embargo, tienes un don, definitivamente creo que encajas aquí, si todavía quieres quedarte", sonrió Dean frotando suavemente la espalda de la chica.

Lydia sonrió asintiendo.

"Lydia", Stiles habló entonces. Antes de que pudiera hablar, la pelirroja se arrojó sobre él.

"Whoa, hey, es bueno verte también", se rió Stiles.

"Tú, uh, probablemente deberías llamar a Scott, querrá saber que estás bien", dijo Derek tocando a Stiles con suavidad cuando se separó de Lydia.

"Sí, ¿de quién fue la idea de involucrar a todos en Beacon Hills?" Stiles preguntó dirigiéndose a sus hermanos.

"Derek perdió su estado alfa cuando ..." Sam se calló, "Scott le ayudó a recuperarlo. Lydia soñó con Gabriel mientras estábamos allí. Decidió venir con nosotros. Cuando apareciste en Beacon Hills, le pedimos a Scott que te atrapara ", explicó Sam brevemente.

Stiles solo asintió con la cabeza, "Os debo una disculpa. Estar sin alma me hizo ser un gilipollas", suspiró Stiles.

Derek observó mientras seguía a Lydia fuera de la habitación. Gabriel, Sam y Cas le siguieron. Dean se paró al lado de Derek.

"Te dije que estaría bien", Dean puso una mano en el hombro de Derek dando un pequeño apretón.

"Gracias", dijo Derek sin mirar al cazador.

Dean asintió bruscamente antes de seguir a los demás. Los dos tenían una relación que nadie más podía entender. El simple intercambio entre ellos en ese momento significó más para ambos de lo que nadie podría imaginar. La tranquilidad de Dean era algo que Derek necesitaba y la apreciación de Derek era algo que Dean necesitaba. Ambos le daban algo al otro. Derek no era una persona de agradecer, así que cuando lo decía, realmente lo decía desde un lugar muy dentro de él. Y Dean no era alguien que consolara a nadie, especialmente a un monstruo como Derek. Sam siempre era tan aceptado como lo eran Stiles y Cas, pero Dean, su confianza y preocupación siempre serían algo especial para Derek. Cada uno eran el amigo que necesitaban. Tenían a Sam y Gabriel como sus hermanos, Lydia ahora como hermana y Stiles y Cas como sus amantes, pero tenían un amigo el uno en el otro y eso era algo que Derek y Dean no tenían mucho.


	29. No soy bueno en esto.

Dean miró a todos alrededor de la mesa. Lydia y Sam estaban discutiendo con Gabriel sobre algo, la mano de Sam puesta cómodamente en la de Gabriel. Stiles estaba revisando una lista de criaturas sobrenaturales que había encontrado en Beacon Hills con Cas. Derek estaba sentado junto a Stiles, con el brazo alrededor del cazador, observando también la lista. Era bueno tener a todos en casa y seguros. Dean sintió la mano de Cas distraídamente apretando su pierna. Él y Cas habían tenido la suerte de no perderse en las últimas semanas. Le había costado a Dean ver a Sam sin Gabriel y aún más no saber dónde estaba Stiles. Derek le había mantenido unido bastante bien, pero Dean conocía la lucha de ser fuerte para todos los demás. De hecho, Derek parecía tomárselo un poco más en serio, ¿qué pasa con la conexión alfa? Todos en la sala acordaron reclamar a Derek como su alfa. Stiles se había apareado con él, Lydia le conocía desde hacía años, por lo que estuvo de acuerdo con facilidad. Sam y Cas siempre fueron leales y cuando Sam se lo mencionó a Gabriel, a pesar de las diferencias que tenían el ángel y el hombre lobo, que eran muchas, también había aceptado a Derek con mucho gusto. Eso le dejaba a él. Sabía los beneficios de aceptarle. Derek era más fuerte, más rápido, mejor en general y si Dean alguna vez tenía problemas, todo lo que tenía que hacer era llamar a Derek y Derek le escucharía dentro de un radio de treinta kilómetros, eso definitivamente podría ser útil. Pero iba contra todos sus instintos permitir que un hombre lobo viviera, clasificarlo como familia, dejar que básicamente se casara con Stiles y mucho más aceptarle como su alfa. Si su padre estuviera vivo para ver esto, tendría la cabeza de Dean por permitirlo. Demonios, tendría la cabeza de Dean por salir con un ángel. Y por permitir que Sam saliera con un arcángel. No quería saber qué habría hecho John si hubiera sabido que había dejado que Stiles se uniera a un hombre lobo alfa. Pero no era decisión de Dean permitir que Sam y Stiles hicieran nada. Eran adultos, podían tomar decisiones por sí mismos. Ese siempre había sido el problema de John, trató de controlarles, incluido a Dean. Siempre le correspondía a Dean cuidar de Sam y Stiles. Asegurarse de que Sam y Stiles estuvieran bien. Asegurarse de que Sam y Stiles estuvieran a salvo. Asegurarse de que Sam y Stiles estuvieran alimentados. Su padre nunca se aseguró de que Sam y Stiles estuvieran contentos o de que Sam y Stiles estuvieran a salvo o bien o alimentados. Dean no estaba acostumbrado a dejar que alguien más tomara la iniciativa porque siempre había sido su responsabilidad cuidar de los otros dos. Él iba en último lugar, siempre. Si no había suficiente comida para los tres, se aseguraba de que Sam y Stiles comieran. En Navidad, si su padre no volvía a casa, robaría algo de la tienda más cercana para Sam y Stiles. Nunca había tenido a nadie que le cuidara, seguro que Sam y Stiles lo hacían ahora e incluso Cas, pero nunca antes alguien había hecho hincapié en su bienestar. Tal vez por eso se sintió incómodo cuando Lydia había previsto su muerte. No podía manejar a todos haciendo un escándalo y Derek lo entendió. Derek le contó lo que Cas y Lydia habían estado planeando porque entendía a Dean. Había muerto, pero murió salvando a Sam. Derek entendió que no podía quedarse al margen mientras sus hermanos luchaban contra un príncipe del infierno.

Dean se puso de pie de repente, "Derek, ¿puedo hablar contigo?"

La habitación se quedó en silencio mientras Derek se ponía de pie.

"¿Está todo bien, Dean?" Stiles frunció el ceño. Su hermano parecía decidido y eso le asustó un poco.

"Sí, todo está bien", Dean asintió tranquilizadoramente.

Derek siguió a Dean a la cocina. En este momento, Dean se alegraba de que Derek fuera el único con súper audición porque los de la otra habitación estaban claramente curiosos.

"Estaba pensando hace un minuto ..." Dean comenzó, yendo hacia la nevera.

Derek esperó pacientemente. Podía sentir la leve incomodidad de Dean.

"Nunca dije gracias por ... estar conmigo". Dean abrió su cerveza. "Sobre el plan de Cas y Lydia". Dean le dio la otra cerveza a Derek. "Sabías que las posibilidades de que ella tuviera razón eran altas, pero aún así me dijiste lo que estaban planeando. Lo cuestioné al principio. Tal vez querías que muriera ", Dean se encogió de hombros. "Pero luego me di cuenta de que estabas cuidando de mí. Sabes lo que siento por Sam y Stiles. Tú también lo sientes con todo el asunto de la manada, ¿verdad? "Dean preguntó repentinamente nervioso. ¿Y si se hubiera equivocado?

"Sí, sí, es esta necesidad de asegurarme de que todos los demás estén a salvo. Sé que tus hermanos son lo más importante para ti y sé cómo me habría sentido si estuviera en tus zapatos. Si Lydia me hubiera dicho que iba a morir y todos trataran de dejarme al margen ... "Derek se calló. "Hace que mi lobo se vuelva loco solo de pensarlo. No estoy tratando de compararme contigo, pero creo que tienes la misma respuesta cuando se trata de Sam y Stiles ".

"Lo hago", acordó Dean, aliviado de haber tenido razón. "Vi cómo luchabas por mantenerte fuerte cuando Sam era un desastre y Stiles se había ido. Estabas allí para Sam, a pesar de tu propio dolor." Dean miró su cerveza. "Sabes, si mi padre estuviera vivo, tendría mi culo por haber confiado en ti", Dean se movió entonces.

Derek contuvo la sonrisa. Se parecía mucho a Stiles.

"No soy bueno en ... este tipo de cosas", señaló Dean entre él y Derek, "Tú y yo somos ... muy parecidos. Y no soy bueno para agradecer y tener cuidado, así que voy a decir esto en su lugar ", Dean dejó caer la cabeza a su pecho.

Derek podía oler la ansiedad de Dean. No estaba seguro de a qué se refería Dean y eso le confundió.

"Te acepto, Derek", dijo Dean de repente levantando la vista para encontrarse con la mirada del hombre lobo.

Derek sintió que su mandíbula caía ligeramente. ¿Dean le estaba aceptando? "¿Qué?" Derek tenía que haber entendido mal.

"No sabía cómo hacerlo frente a todos, así que pensé que deberíamos mantener esto entre nosotros", Dean se movió de nuevo.

Derek sintió que sus ojos brillaban cuando puso una mano en el hombro de Dean.

"Yo tampoco soy bueno en esto, así que solo diré que no te decepcionaré", asintió Derek.

Dean asintió con la cabeza.

Si alguno de los dos había tenido problemas con el otro en algún momento, era una historia pasada.

Los dos hombres regresaron a la sala principal. Todos les miraron para asegurarse de que estuvieran bien porque no importa qué, su familia siempre era lo primero.


End file.
